Connections
by rikkilucario7
Summary: Lily and Jay were connections; when one undergoes the abrupt and painful morphing into a pokemon, the other did, too. Connections, they knew, are very special. United, they could save the world. But, as of yet, they didn't know it needed saving. Join the two on their epic adventure with romance, legendary friends, and some world-saving on the side. Check out the next book, Links!
1. That's Life, I Guess

Heeeey people! welcome to my story!

I have decided all of you out there would appreciate it if I did a grammar check and re-posted, so, that's what I'm doing!

By the way, this is the only chapter that's in full third-person. The others are mostly in first person. It'll tell you with in **_letters like this_ **the name of the person the point of view is in.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

She swore under her breath.

Bright red light swirled down her arm, taking unmeasurable pain with it each time. She rushed down the bleak school hallways as fast as she could, knowing she would morph soon enough. Knowing if she was seen with a hoody on, they'd tell her to take it off, and then they'd realize that her arm was glowing, and that would make her screwed.

_Damn! _she thought as she started loosing feeling in her body. Third sign of force-morphing, as she called it.

"Hey, Lily, you all right?" the nurse asked as she raced into the gentle room, slammed the door and the previous calm behind her.

"Force... Morphing..." She could barely hang onto her human body now.

"Lily, you know to just let it take you. Stop fighting, it'll only hurt you," Nurse Casey reminded her, sighing loudly.

"Jay," she told the nurse urgently, ignoring the previous comment.

"I'll get him for you. Jay knows when you force-morph. Don't worry," she murmured softly to Lily, just as she began to glow white. The pain in her arm left as she turned into her true form.

A latias.

_Sore ga jinseida, watashi wa suisoku suru – That's Life, I Guess_

Jay knew the first sign was the terrible pain in his arm. He didn't have to fake it, at least, to get the nurse pass.

Once his teacher coughed it up, the ten-year-old boy raced to the nurse's office. Since Lily and he were Connections, he knew she had to have morphed earlier. _It's a good thing we can trust the nurses, _Jay told himself again. _A darn good thing..._

"Hi, Jay. Your sister morphed," Nurse Jenny reported when he stumbled in, clutching at his arm.

"I know," he told her quietly, and sat down onto the floor. He felt his body lose feeling and then glow a bright white.

When he opened his eyes again, he was a mew. Being a mew was cool, but not when it meant you lost control over which eyes you saw out of and which fingers you touched a pencil with.

Now, though, he had to get to Lily and then get home. That could be quite a gamble, especially with so many trainers everywhere. At least school hadn't ended yet; that would make the amount of trainers dwindle quite a bit. Or, at least, he hoped...

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked the first chap! *Edited goodness took place here*<p> 


	2. Just In Time

Heeey thanks for not clicking the back button! I appreciate it a lot =D

P.S. I've updated the chapter a very lot!

Chapter Two

_**Lily**_

Jay was right, you know, when he told you it was all a gamble.

It was.

Right now, he and I were slowly walking on roof tops. Well, more accurately, I was floating. We wouldn't have full use of our pokemon powers for at least another five minutes, meaning neither of us could teleport home, but fortunately I could still turn invisible. That was a natural latias ability, thank goodness. I couldn't make Jay invisible, though, so we had waited outside the school until he managed to turn into an eevee. That wasn't too terribly long, considering his powers came back a whole lot faster than mine did as a general rule, which was probably because he let the change take him and I fought it tooth and nail.

Anyway, an eevee was usually a safe pokemon to turn into. Today, though, an eevee would mark our downfall.

"Look up there! An eevee!" some stupid trainer yelped excitedly. He and a few other dummies who were supposed to be in school called out pokemon, and I gave up an immense sigh.

"Night shade, espeon!" the ass yelled. Jay tried to dodge, but that espeon is fast, damn it, and I flinched as it grew close.

And then, as usual, I did something incredibly stupid; I threw myself in front of Jay and took the shocking night shade full-on, forcing visibility back into my annoyed system. As I became visible, the annoyance became desperation.

"SHIT! RUN, JAY!" I screamed. (Not in English, though. That'd be bad.) Jay took off at full speed, but the trainers were now too preoccupied with me to notice.

"Espeon, again!" the stupid kid yelled, his voice slightly dimmed with awe. More and more people appeared, and more and more pokemon were sent out, shaking with eagerness at the prospect of battling a legend. Gawd, I was so flipping screwed.

Unless...

I did something drastic; I spread my arms apart and felt the wind's energy gathering between my paws. It made a specifically pleasing a shrill sound, one that screamed of power.

"YA!" I screeched, letting loose the energy. It hit all the pokemon, instantly knocking them out, and I heard the humans below me start screaming. Shoot. I knew what that meant.

The police car's sirens came screeching in at record time. The panic stopped, then, as people realized that they'd take care of it. The thing. The legendary pokemon. Me. Nope, not if I could help it.

I tried to summon up a move. Damn_ it!_ I thought. _My stupid powers haven't fully come in yet! _That meant I couldn't escape, either...

"This latias is a danger to a public! She must be captured!" the asshole police people yelled, and they sent arcanine out, who used extreme speed to surround me. I then sighed when I realized, thanks to a helicopter that had just announced itself above me, flying would be useless.

Buckets of shit.

_Juuri Ajoissa - Just In Time_

_**Jay**_

I raced across the roof tops as fast as my little eevee legs could carry me. I needed to get to Austin somehow... He would save Lily!

Speaking of, Austin worked as a PIPA agent. PIPA stood for Pokemon Interaction Protection Agency; they worked to protect pokemon and people at the same time, which could be quite the challenge. Also, the police automatically assumed back then that pokemon were always trying to hurt people, which they weren't (and aren't) blamed for. It's their _job _to assume that, after all. PIPA, with the help of high-tech translators, people who understand pokemon psychology, and pokemon with the ability telepathy (and pokemorphs, which no one announces), could get the pokemon's side of the story as well. Austin himself was as old as Lily at eighteen, had graduated college last year, and was a freaking _genius _when it comes to fighting, which is what PIPA's college (that, obviously, he went to) specialized in.

Austin had what was called a Projector Ball, a special pokeball that let him project himself as a lucario. Somehow, with some sort of ridiculous science, Austin could be _both _a human and a pokemon. At the same time. Both solid. Both real. He could even battle. He had gotten it from this scientist friend of his who worked at PIPA with him. Lily and I had one, but neither of us have ever used them. It creeped the heck out of her, and, well, I didn't quite appreciate it, either.

_There's his apartment building! _my mind yelled as I approached. _He better be there!_

I morphed into a starly, since they were common around this part of the U.S., and flew up to Austin's window. Peering inside, I found him at his computer, typing away, and, with a sigh of relief, I started banging on his window. He heard it instantly and came over to his window. Seeing me, he opened it up.

"Hello!" he greeted me in his strange English accent.

"Can I come in?" I asked in English (not pokemon). He blinked with surprise, then smiled, realizing that it was me.

"Yup," he said, stepping aside so I could fly in.

"By the way, Brit's back," I told him. He'd been trying to loose the accent for more than a year, and even though Lily and I constantly reminded him, he couldn't seem to help it.

"Shit! Sorry. I was speaking German earlier, and I speak it with a English accent," he told me.

"And that's totally normal," I reminded him sarcastically.

"Well, when I first started morphing I was in the U.K. The first human language I learned was German, but since it was a German town in England they all have English accents so I did too," he explained to me, pacing. He was annoyed with himself and his various screwed-up accents.

"I know. But explain to me why when you speak Spanish it sounds German, Hebrew it sounds American, and Portuguese it's French?"

"I've got my accents mixed up?" he looked sheepish. I laugh, but remember why I was there.

"By the way, HELP!"

_Juuri Ajoissa - Just In Time_

_**Lily**_

Just as they began to pull out the guns (because their stupid arcanine are pitiful compared to me), a blue van screeched to a stop near by, and I smiled as Austin ran in front of me, just in time, and yelled in his fake American accent to stop.

"Hey! I know for a fact that the eevee that was here earlier wasn't really an eevee. In fact, I really don't have a clue _what _it really is. But according to my lucario here-" he pulled out his Projector Ball, or PRB as we more commonly refer to it as, and his lucario form appears neatly behind him. "- the latias was just protecting him. But when all the trainers come at her, what is she supposed to do? Just like the three lake beings, latias has a role in the wild. One that means she must _stay _wild."

"And who are you?" a police woman asked him with her knuckles connected to his hips, clearly annoyed.

"I'm Austin Aurastone, a PIPA agent," he explained, and pulled out his shiny badge to show them.

"... Fine..." the police shrugged, and started to load back into their cars, steaming mad. They did not really appreciate it when some PIPA kid showed up and told them off.

I realized my powers had probably came back sometime during Austin's appearance, and so I used extreme speed to zip away, turning invisible once more.

_Juuri Ajoissa - Just In Time_

_**Lily**_

I zipped away... and then teleported into Austin's apartment to wait.

His apartment was composed of his bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and then the room connected to it (It was probably supposed to be used as a dining room, but Austin put a couch and TV set there and moved on with his day).

The kitchen area was a light yellow color, like cream, and had a counter top surrounding the area. The living-that's-supposed-to-be-a-dining-room was white with a fuzzy brown carpet and a couch. The rest, though, I hadn't yet seen.

"Just in time, as usual, Austin," I praised him as he walked back in a few minutes later, eevee-Jay following. Since my powers came back, I morphed into a human again. Once the door was firmly closed and locked, Jay turned back into a human, too.

"Thank you," he told me, smiling his trademark smirk. One side of his mouth turned up, his sharp eyes flashed, happy, and he brightly nodded a single time.

"Brit's back," Jay and I said at the same time, and Austin rolled his eyes at himself.

"I give up in loosing the damn accent," he told us, throwing up his arms with a dramatic flare.

"Good," I laughed, and strolled over to sit on his counter. "It's part of you. Glad you've finally gotten that."

"Whatever," he responded, waving a hand at me.

"Wait a minute, how did you get to the U.S. if you were in England before?" I asked with an abrupt realization. It's not like he could have flown here; he couldn't have had that kind of money. _We don't really talk about our pasts much,_ I realized. _I barely know anything about where he came from._

Austin smirked, the word "illegal" written all across his face. "Let's just say that's why I was recruited." I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to tell us just yet.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! *Editing goodness took place here*<p> 


	3. Remember, Life Isn't Always Bad

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_**Lily**_

"So, explain to me why you can't just teleport when you force-morph," Austin requests. It's later that night, and Austin is over at our house for dinner.

Jay and I's apartment is cozy, I like to say. The walls are yellow, the floors (except the kitchen) are carpeted, and we each have our own bedroom. It was foreclosed, so my saved money (earned from my waitress job at a restaurant called Darlin's) was just enough to buy this place. It was a freaking dump, though, that's for sure. Walls were scratched, floors an ugly gray, etc. But after another two months with my waitress job, I had enough to buy carpeting and paint. Jay, Austin, and I managed to do a pretty good job!

"Because. Unlike when we morph on _purpose_, our powers don't function properly for a good while," I grumble.

"Really? That's weird. I had no clue," Austin responds. He's been a connection for only six months, so we haven't known him for that long. Actually, we met at Darlin's. He hit on me and I slapped him. Why he never told my manager, I have no clue, but I'm glad he didn't.

"Well, you've only force-morphed once, so we didn't expect you to know," I respond. There's a silence, but it isn't awkward.

"So, Jay, how was school?" Austin asks.

_Life Isn't Always Bad - Lífið Er Ekki Alltaf Slaemt _

_**Avalon**_

New school, new teachers, new people who don't bother to learn my name.

If you're wondering, yes, I am pissed today.

I am underestimated. I am misunderstood. And I am never happy about it.

As for underestimated, my corn-silk blonde hair falls mid-back/bottom-of-shoulder-blades in a couple of waves starting at the nape of my neck. I have side bangs on either side, framing a slightly rounded off heart-shaped face. My big, doe eyes are a cross between neon and emerald green, and are framed by long, golden lashes. I'm considered "pretty," and "cute." My skin is very lightly tanned (naturally) and I have a slightly lighter patch on my upper left cheek bone. It is two shades lighter, and resembles an island, being half the size of a dollar bill. My nose starts to arch at the top, but then falls straight, ending in a slightly rounded off, slightly up-turned tip with a dot on it. My lips are small but full, and naturally a light pink.

I've always been sassy. That's just a me thing. But a few months ago, my life _changed._ I don't know who in hell's idea it was to make me morph into a freaking pokemon in the middle of class it was, but whoever it is I swear I'm going to kill. I've been in several different schools now. I keep having to change because the principal at my old school is buddies with all my _new _principals, and he enjoys telling the story of "The Jirachi Girl." So, now my mom has moved me into a whole other _country._

Which, as you can imagine, is just been going GREAT so far.

_Remember, Life Isn't Always Bad - __Mundu að lífið er ekki alltaf slaemt_

Right now, my new teacher, Mrs. Benny, is introducing me to the class. I'm standing at the front, meeting all stares.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Avalon." No one catches my eye. No one meets my gaze with a smile. That's how it is, I guess.

All except one. Her bright red hair and eyes are different from everyone else. She smiles as I look her way, a warm, real one, not frozen or empty.

The teacher tells me to find a spot, and I think the redhead is my best bet.

"Hey," she says to me. "Being new sucks."

"No kidding," I tell her.

"Are you from far away?" she asks.

"Half way around the freaking world," I mutter.

"Yikes. Not fun," she responds. The bell rings, and she gets up. "If you need anything, directions, math help, a friend, let me know." She smiles again. I tell her thanks, and stare down at my schedule as she leaves.

_Remember, Life Isn't Always Bad - __Mundu að lífið er ekki alltaf slaemt_

"Ow. Fuck. Ow," I mutter. A pain hacks clear and hard at my arm, and the more I wait, the more unbearable it becomes. The nurse had to be able to do _something, _right? Like, give me an Advil or whatever? I raised my hand. "Can I get a nurse pass? My arm is literally killing me," I tell the teacher quietly. I'm in study hall, and we aren't doing anything, so maybe he'll say yes.

"Well, okay," he tells me, and retrieves a pass from is office. I take it and run.

And then I start loosing feeling in my body. Very slowly, but I can tell my nerves are slowly dying. _What the hell? _was my only thought about that.

I knock on the door, and the nurse lets me in. Then my arms starts glowing! The color is a deep hue of blue. It would be pretty, if only the spirally light didn't bring me great pain as it traveled down my arm.

"What the f-" I begin disbelievingly.

"Please don't swear. You're a pokemorph," the nurse tells me. Wait... So it was real?

"What?" is the only thing I can get out at that point. The nurse sits me down.

"You are a pokemorph. I know because this there's another one in our school," Another one? At that point my body looses itself. A flash of light blinds me, and I feel my body growing smaller.

"A jirachi? I knew you were special." I whip my head over and see none other then the redhead. She sits down beside me, and pulls her sleeve up to reveal a red light spiraling up her arm. She has a look of pain on her face.

"Lily, stop fighting it. You know you're going to transform," The nurse tells the redhead. I guess her name's Lily.

"Never..." she mumbles as she glows white. When it fades away, she's revealed to be a latias.

"What do we do now?" I ask, suddenly fearful. Will I be kicked out of _another _school?

"Go home," Latias says. "Call your mom and tell her what happened."

"You first," The nurse tells Lily. "I know there has to be _someone _who can come and get you and Jay."

"Fine," she mumbles. The nurse hands her the phone, and Lily tells her the number.

_**Lily**_

"Hey, uh, Austin?" I ask when the phone picks up.

"Yes?" he sounds annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something? I'm sorry," I tell him.

"I morphed."

"You did! Well, then, I think I met your connection. Was the light on your arm blue?"

"Yes. Who?"

"A new girl. Her name is Avalon, and she's a jirachi."

"Is she cute?"

"You're a butt." I picture him as a lucario, smirking.

"Where are you?"

"At home," he says. I'm relieved. "I'll come get you two in a few minutes." I guess he guessed I morphed.

"Thank you. More than I can say," I let him know.

"Lily, I don't know why you haven't called before," he tells me. "I'm more than happy to help."

"Um... Bye?"

"I'll see you soon," there's a laugh in his voice as he hangs up.

"What's a connection?" Avalon asks me.

"Um, a connection is when the universe hands you a power you share with someone else... " Lily starts. "Or, that's what I think of it as. In a connection's case, we get the ability to transform into pokemon. Except, with having a connection comes force-morphs, which we both just went through. You're connection and you force-morph at the same time. My connection is named Jay. He's a mew."

"Okay... Who's my connection?" she asks. Avalon sounds skeptical about this whole thing.

"My good friend, Austin. You'll meet him soon," I tell her, then explain more about the force-morphing crap. Like how we're pretty useless for awhile.

"How is Austin going to get you home?" Avalon asks.

"He can cloak me with his aura. He's a lucario, and he's learned quite a few aura tricks," I explain. She just looks lost. "I mean he can make me look like a human to other humans. To pokemon, though, I'll still be a latias."

"Oh..." This seems to make sense to her... I hope.

_**Avalon**_

"Hello, Mom?" I ask as she answers.

"Hi Avalon." Short and cold, as usual.

"Mom, I... I morphed again." I have to force the words out of my mouth.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" I flinch at her coldness.

"Will you pick me up from school?"

"No."

"But-"

"Who's there with you?"

"Um, the nurse and another girl. Why?"

"Is she you're kind?" That sentence hurt like a smack in the face. My mother used to love me, you know... Suddenly, I'm angry.

"My kind? What the heck does that mean?" I ask. I'm fed up with her treating me like this!

"Can she morph?"

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

"I can't stand having you anymore. I'll pack all your things. Come by around six."

"Where in hell am I supposed to live?"

"With the girl." Then she hangs up. What. The. F**king. Hell. I smash the phone down. Really, with my little jirachi paws that doesn't do much.

"She threw me out!" I tried to sound angry, to hide my feelings... but that didn't work. I sounded pitiful and sad. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"You can live with me or Austin," Lily tells me. I whip around to face her, trying to smother the smile of relief on my face.

"Really?"

"Of course. I should tell you that Jay is _a lot _more mature than the average ten-year-old," Lily alerts me.

"Okay. No problem," I am so happy I can't explain it. My smile sinks. _Why am I so happy? _I ask myself.

"What's wrong?" Lily questions.

"I'm happy... and my mom just ditched me. How can I be happy?" I'm really asking myself these questions. I didn't think Lily could answer them.

"From what I heard, I'm guessing it's happiness from relief," Lily offers. "Relief of a non-accepting mother, relief that you're not going out on the streets."

"Wow. You know your stuff," I tell her. She nods.

"I pick up more than you'd think," Lily smirks. Then there's a knock at the door.

The nurse asks, "Who is it?"

"Um, I'm Austin Aurastone. Is Lily there?" she looks at Lily for confirmation. My redheaded friend nods a yes.

"She's here," the nurse carefully lets him in. I'm shocked at what I see. Austin has electric blue hair, and eyes that match. His smile is radiant. He has a British accent.

"How the hell aren't you a lucario?" Lily asks, clearly even more surprised than I am. Austin smirks.

"Well, I found out that PRB's have more than one use," he tells her. What the heck is a PRB?

"You'll have to tell me in the car. Oh, and this, I believe, is your connection," Lily says, gesturing to me. Austin's smile is warm.

"Hello. I'm Austin. Could you grace me with the knowledge of your name?" I wasn't quite sure if he was hitting on me or not. I didn't want to assume so.

"He's not hitting on you. I don't think, at least," Lily pipes in. She's looking at Austin with surprise in her eyes. Austin turns to her and smirks.

"In case you didn't know, I'm quite capable of sounding professional. How do yo think I keep my job with PIPA?" he asks her a rhetorical question. Lily blinks.

"Uh, you can sound professional?" Lily asks doubtfully.

"Thanks very much. Your name? Sorry," he asks again, and holds out his hand.

"Avalon," I say, shaking his hand. He smiles again. The phone begins to ring randomly. The nurse rushes to pick it up.

"Yes... Austin is part of PIPA, yes... Okay," She hands Austin the phone. He takes it and clears his throat.

"Speaking," he says, sounding totally American. "Yes..." Suddenly he sucks in a breath, his eyes widening and his muscles tightening. "I'll be there in a minute." He turns to us, hanging up the phone. "Girls, we have a mew to save."

_**Austin**_

We are currently screeching down the highway, red and blue lights yelling above our heads.

"Okay. The Projector Ball, or PRB, can project us in the opposite form that we are currently in. Both forms are solid and fully functioning," I explain to Avalon. "I found out that I can put the other form, or in this case my currently real form, a lucario, in the ball. That's how I'm not a pokemon right now."

"Makes sense. Maybe Jay and I should start carrying that thing around after all!" Lily responds.

"Can I get one?" Avalon asks.

"Yup," I tell her. "Okay, Avalon, Lily, stay in the car. Lily?"

"What?" she asks, annoyed.

"_Stay in the car."_

"What-"

"Lily," I say seriously, turning to look at her briefly. "You've never seen me fight, right?"

"No."

"You will today," I say. "And then maybe you'll stop worrying."

"I can't stop worrying. He's my little boy."

"Whatever," I respond, and then she explains to Avalon about how she and Jay met.

"We're pulling into the parking lot," I tell the girls. I step out of the car, one hand in each pocket. In my right hand is a taser. The left has my ID.

"Holy shit," I mutter as I look up. This is not good...


	4. Heat Of The Moment

Okay, I know, short chapter. By the way, Avalon is not my character. She belongs to ShadowDragon654! So tell her thank you for being the first submitter!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Austin**_

There are police and firemen everywhere. Sirens are going off, flashing light and chucking sound at me as I run past. The firemen are rushing in and out of the building, carrying kids. There are people screaming, screaming for help.

These people are parents.

I was told that Jay was in trouble by the nurse. I didn't think she meant trouble like this. There is fire pouring out of the windows, ashes streaming in the air. The smell brings back a terrible memory...

"_Austin, you have to get out. Now!"_

I rush towards the fire and wonder who in hell would be cruel enough to burn down a school. Despite orders from people to stop, I flash my badge and take a step in the building. Then I rush back out and head towards a fireman.

"Hey, I'm PIPA," I speak in an American accent and show him my badge. "I need to know if there's anyone else in the building."

The man shakes his head sadly. "The man who started this fire took a kid hostage. He's still in there, and he'll kill the kid if we don't tell him where mew is." The man throws his arms up in annoyance. "Bastard is crazy!" He begins to walk away.

I rush inside the building. "Jay! Jay! Jay, where are you!" I yell at the top of my longs. I feel the smoke hit me and I cough.

"_Austin. You have to get your sister out. This is about her, not any of us. She'll die from the smoke!"_

"That's it," I mutter, and morph into a lucario. _Guess my powers came back. _I use my aura to sense him. It turns out that the guy and Jay are on the top floor, the most dangerous place. That guy is going to get himself _and _Jay killed!

I find the stairs and slowly climb, clinging to the railing for dear life. It's a damn good thing that I'm so much lighter and smaller in my lucario form.

As I climb, I send my senses out to detect any weak points. I also check the outside, trying to find how in hell I'm going to manage to get the three of us out. I also wonder how Jay managed to return to human form so quickly. I guess he must accept the force-morph. Lily and I don't, so that could quite possibly be the reason why. Just a guess, though.

There's a crash.

"What the hell was that?" I ask myself. I'm panting and sweating. Being a steel type, that darn heat is getting to me fast. I can only hope Jay's okay.

_Heat Of The Moment - T__hermóti̱ta Ti̱s Stigmí̱s_

"F**k, F**k, F**k, F**k, F**k," I mutter. The floor just broke under my feet. And guess freaking what? That's right. There's a raging inferno five feet below me. I drop into it, and I live another five, painful, merciless seconds. Not. Good. I manage to push myself high enough that I can use my elbows to get me up now. I thank my luck-

Damn floor just broke again.

"SHIT!" I screech, falling. I don't realize it, but I throw my arms down as I fall. Suddenly, I hear a giant hiss. I brace myself for meeting Death. Who knows? Maybe he's funny.

But when I land, only my feet get burned. Somehow, the fire must have died... All that's left of it is smoke and a scorched ground.

After a moment of searching around, I find I'm only a floor below my destination. My feet kill as I walk to and then begin up the steps, but I ignore the pain best I can, lucky to have my life.

I climb the railing instead of jumping over the broken stairs, thinking the impact of me falling would be too much.

When I finally get up the stairs, I morph back into a human. I am careful as I walk slowly along the walls, searching for any hints as to where Jay was.

"HELP!" _Well, found one. _I rush towards his voice, screwing being careful. I burst through a door, and just in time, too. A tall, blond, too-muscly guy has backed Jay in a corner. He's got a knife in one hand, a gun in the other. I get ready.

"In the name of the law, I order you to stop," I say, thrusting my badge forward. The guy smirks.

"F**ker, why do you even try?" he asks, and begins shooting the gun. _Rapid fire,_ I think. _Easy._

As suggested, I can easily dodge all the bullets. I'm cheating, though, of course. I use my aura to help me. Otherwise I'd be dead as a door knob.

"Try me," I taunt with my American accent, which is stupid. I don't want him to get angrier. Meanwhile, Jay slips over to the window, and pries it open. He looks at me, and I nod. But he doesn't move. Shakes his head, actually.

"_I won't leave you!"_

"_Go! You have to!"_

I'd had enough of this a-hole. I get closer and closer, his bad aim unable to aid him. Finally, I lunge forward and knock the gun out of his hand. I punch him in the face afterwords. You can't deny that he needed a good beating.

He's fainted on the floor now. _What the hell do I do with him?_ I wonder briefly. But Jay's got the right idea.

"Hey! We're up here!" he yells down. Soon enough, firemen drive the truck over, and extend the ladder thing up to us. Someone jumps in through the window and cautiously picks up the guy. I help Jay climb down the ladder.

"Thanks," he tells me.

"Anytime," I respond. "It's my job."

"Running into burning buildings? Isn't that his job?" Jay asks sarcastically. By ''his'' he means the fireman. I extend my senses to see if Lily and Avalon stayed in the car. They didn't. But that's not what makes me gasp...

"Jay. On the count of three, we're jumping. Got it?" I ask, too quiet for the fireman above us to hear.

"Okay..." he responds, clearly confused.

"One... Two... Three!" We both let go, and land on the pavement below.

"Well, well, well, Austin, you're pretty damn smart," the chief smirks. He starts walking towards us, and I fall into a fighting stance. "You know we're not really on your side."

"Hell, yes, I do," I tell him in an American accent, narrowing my eyes. I tuck Jay behind me. The guy comes closer and closer. _Just another step..._

I lounge and punch the guy in the face. "Lily!" I yell for her, and she teleports behind me and takes Jay.

"I can-"

"Go!" And she and Jay teleport away.

Suddenly there's like a hundred guys throwing themselves at me. I send a punch to my right, a roundhouse kick to my left. I backhand a guy grabbing at my waist, trying to pick me up to throw me down. Someone stupid puts a hand around my mouth, and I bite him, and kick backwards. I hear a thump as the guy lands a few feet away.

A person takes my wrist. I twist my arm down and then to the left, enabling me to grab _his_ wrist and yank mine free. I kick someone to my right and throw the free hand back to punch someone behind me. I tighten my grasp around the guy's wrist and throw my weight back, knocking someone over in the process, and making the guy who's wrist I'm holding slam into a few others behind him, taking them out.

Then, someone slow sticks a gun to my back. Just in time, I push the gun away. The shot explodes to my right. Ignoring the blood and gore now on the ground, I continue to fight.

Someone pulls a knife on me, and I step back too late. The knife rips the skin on my chest, cutting through my shirt. The cut is about five inches long, but not very deep. It still hurts like hell. On that note, I activated a very handy power of mine. With a click, my nails formed into claws, sharper than blades. I felt my canines extend into fangs. With my claws I fought off knives now, and was also able to sink my claws into people's shoulders and use my weight to throw them into others, like I did with the wrist guy.

The ten minutes I was fighting seemed like hours, but, finally, all of them were out on the ground. None dead.

I don't kill.

I was panting, I was cut more than just that once, I was bleeding, I was in pain, I was tired as hell, but I was alive.

"Austin! You okay?" Lily, Jay, and Avalon rush over.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here. Follow me." I start running before Lily can say anything. The three others follow me into the forest to the right of what was Jay's school.

* * *

><p>Hope u all liked it!<p> 


	5. Surprise Sometimes Isn't, If you Think

I like this chapter. Gekido, by the way, is not mine. He is the master piece of ScarletRoses15!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5

_**Lily**_

I swear, Austin was _anything _but fine, that's for sure. He wasn't limping at all. He wasn't complaining. He was only bleeding a little now. There were no outward signs of pain, but I know for certain Austin wasn't doing too well right now.

"Where are we going?" Avalon asks.

"To PIPA's base. It's only ten minutes from here." Austin explains.

"Can you make it that far?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gawd, he's so stubborn sometimes.

"You're not and we all know it."

"You can't prove it." He turns to smirk at me. His cheek is bruised, black and ugly.

"Saying so just convinces me more." I sigh quietly.

_Paelk cı thī̀ bāng khrậng k̆ mị̀ paelk cı meụ̄̀x khuṇ khid keī̀yw kạb man - Surprise sometimes isn't, when you think about it._

Five minutes later, we're now officially in the heart of the forest.

"What was that?" Austin stops mid-stride.

"What was what?" I ask, feeling wary. I step closer to Jay.

"A stick, maybe?" Avalon suggests, sounding a bit annoyed. I don't blame her, though. She's new to having to run and hide sometimes.

"What broke the stick?" Austin responds coolly.

"Does it matter?" She crosses her arms.

"Always." He tells her. If he were a lucario, he'd be twitching his ears. "It's a growlithe..."

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately. Austin had trailed off, and sounded curious. He steps back, behind Avalon and I. Jay clearly senses the pokemon, too. He's also looking curious. I wonder why, because Austin apparently is not answering.

He's right. A growlithe comes into view, growling. His claws are out.

"Go away!" He hisses. Then, to my surprise, he morphs into a human. Our group steps back, all except for Jay. He walks forward until he's only about two feet from the guy.

Speaking of, he is tall, with a light complexion and short, spiky red hair. He wears a black T-shirt and deep green cargos with black Hi-top sneakers. His eyes are a steely blue.

"Hi," Jay says, holding out his hand and smiling warmly, "I'm Jay. What's your name?"

My motherly instincts scream for me to get Jay and run, but my mind forces myself to calm down and pay attention. The guy looks extremely surprised, as if no one ever showed him this sort of kindness.

After staring for awhile, he finally takes Jay's hand gingerly and shakes it. "I'm Gekido." He says quietly. Jay's smile grows, and he steps back and faces the space between him and us. He points over to us.

"That's Lily, Austin, and Avalon." He says happily. _He sounds like a little kid on purpose, _I realize. _Kids are usually more innocent._

"Why does he have blood on him?" He asks, sounding jumpy.

"He saved my life. I was held hostage in a burning building, and he saved me." Jay explains. I can tell he's picking his words carefully.

"Really?" He asks Jay, glancing over at Austin again. Jay nods, smiling happily. Suddenly, Austin's head whips around. His body tenses.

"Speaking of," He mutters.

"Chy! CHY!" We hear a cry through the woods. Gekido's eyes widen a lot.

"Poochyena! I'll save you!" Gekido tuns off.

"Gekido! Wait!" Austin yells.

"What's happening?" Avalon asks, trying to keep her cool.

"Avalon, they'll kill him!" Austin runs after Gekido. "Stay here! If I call, run for your lives!"

Now, does he really expect us to do that?

_Paelk cı thī̀ bāng khrậng k̆ mị̀ paelk cı meụ̄̀x khuṇ khid keī̀yw kạb man - Surprise sometimes isn't, when you think about it._

_**Gekido**_

I run and run and run. _They can't hurt my friend! _My mind yells. _I WON'T let them!_

"Gekido!" I hear that Austin guy yell. I ignore him and keep running.

"CHYENA!" I hear my friend yell for me again. I hope he's okay...

Suddenly, I feel someone shove me to the ground. I look up, angry, just in time to hear a bullet explode from a gun and hit Austin in the shoulder. He falls to the ground.

_He just saved my life._

_Is he dead?_

He's not. He stands up. I stand up, too, about to thank him, but he takes my hand and runs. He's pretty fast, even with that shoulder injury.

He stops at a tree, letting go of me and leaning against a tree. Austin is breathing very hard.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'll get your friend, I promise." He stands up straight and tries to stop breathing so hard. "But please, please, get the girls and Jay out of here."

"I have to help." I say. I won't put my best friend's safety in any one else's hands.

"Okay." He pants, "And I don't mean to order you, but please will you stay here until I call? I need to make a plan."

"I'm going with." I say, determined. A bit angry at the mention of the word "order."

"Where, exactly?" I hear a girl's voice. Austin swears.

"Holy crap! Austin! What-" Her hair is red. Lily, I believe her name was.

"Sh! They'll hear you." Austin sits down. He looks exhausted.

"Stay. Here." She orders Austin. I don't blame her. "I'll help Gekido. Let's go." She rushes off before Austin can respond, and I follow.

_Paelk cı thī̀ bāng khrậng k̆ mị̀ paelk cı meụ̄̀x khuṇ khid keī̀yw kạb man - Surprise sometimes isn't, when you think about it._

"We're here." Lily says quietly. There's six people there, all with guns.

"So, we're looking for some kids?" A guy asks another. "What harm could they cause?"

"They're pokemorphs, for one. Really, we just need a blue-haired boy dead." They're talking about Austin. I'm very angry now. _They better have some good effing reasons for killing someone!_

"Is that you're friend?" Lily asks me, pointing to poochyena.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay. I'm going to slip behind the guy holding him and take him out. Follow behind me and snatch your friend, okay?" Lily tells me.

Even though I'm a bit annoyed that she's telling me what to do, her plan sounds like it'll work. I nod and follow as she glides through the forest.

I watch her walk behind the person, then slowly raise a hand, in the shape of a knife, over his shoulder. She signals me, and I come over. Just as the guy faints from her pressure-point-assult, I catch my poochyena, Chow, and cover his mouth so he won't bark. Once we're a good twenty feet into the forest, I put him down.

"Gekido!" He is happy, as always.

"Hi, Chow!" I say, seeing that he's unhurt, and morph into a growlithe.

"Austin!" Lily suddenly says, and I remember he was shot.

"Chow, will you please get Mary and meet us at the big oak tree?" I ask my friend hopefully.

"Of course!" He answers, and off he runs. Lily and I run the other direction.

_**Austin**_

"What's up, people?" I ask as Lily and Gekido, as a growlithe, approach.

"That's what you choose to say right now?" Lily sounds very, very worried.

"It isn't that bad." I tell her. "It was my shoulder. Nothing important was hit."

"Can you move your arm?" She asks, concern ringing through her voice.

"Yup." I answer, move my fingers.

"Your _arm._" She insists.

"Ow," I say quietly as I painfully force my arm to lift. I make a face.

"We need to get you help." She observes worriedly.

"Where's Avalon and Jay?" I ask.

"Jay knows where PIPA is. They're on their way there right now." Lily explains.

"Here's Mary!" I roll my head to my left to see a little poochyena and a chansey on their way over.

"Hi," I say to her.

"Hello. I'm going to heal you, is that all right?" She asks calmly.

"Yes. I'd appreciate it quite a bit, actually." I tell her.

_Paelk cı thī̀ bāng khrậng k̆ mị̀ paelk cı meụ̄̀x khuṇ khid keī̀yw kạb man - Surprise sometimes isn't, when you think about it._

_**Jay**_

"We're here, Avalon." I tell her as we emerge from the forest. The PIPA building is tall and a light shade of blue. It looks like any other office building, besides the inscription that said "PIPA" on it.

We rush through the front door. The room we enter is wide and wide, but it's ceiling hangs low. I dash over to the secretary at a desk in the far back, next to several doors.

"I need some help," I tell her, sounding urgent.

"What kind?" She asks me.

"My friend Austin Aurastone is an agent here. He was shot." I had heard the bullet and sensed it hit Austin with my aura. The woman gasps.

"Diane! I've got a job for you!" She yells.

_Paelk cı thī̀ bāng khrậng k̆ mị̀ paelk cı meụ̄̀x khuṇ khid keī̀yw kạb man - Surprise sometimes isn't, when you think about it._

Avalon and I point directions to the truck driver. She's tall and blonde and looks to be about twenty. Her name is Diane, I believe.

"Why did she call you right away?" I ask Diane as we drive.

"He's a good friend of mine, and the only co-worker of mine that actually can see my point of view." She sounds very worried.

"Left," Avalon directs.

"There they are!" I yell when I see Lily. Diane pulls over to them. Everyone gets out of the car quickly, and in an unspoken order Lily and Diane help Austin up and they get him into the truck. Avalon gets back in the car, but I need to talk to Gekido first.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He's in growlithe form. "Is that you're friend?"

Gekido smiles a bit. "Yeah. This is Chow. Chow, that's Jay." He explains. Chow and I say hello to each other.

"Are you okay?" I ask him again. He looks as if he doesn't know how to answer. "Do you want to come to the hospital with us?" I ask him. Something tells me Austin took that bullet for Gekido.

"Oh... okay." Gekido agrees finally.

"Can I come?" Chow asks. I nod. "Yay! Field trip!"

* * *

><p>How was that? Give me some feedback, please, people!<p> 


	6. White, White, Everywhere

Chapter 6

_**Austin**_

When I wake up, I'm in a white room with a large window to my right. I'm hooked up to an IV. The needle protrudes the skin on my upper arm. I want to take it out so badly, I know someone here who got poisoned by and IV tube. Plus, I couldn't stand needles. For that matter, actually, I can't stand anything under my skin.

Stupidly, I sit up.

"CRAP!" I can't help but yell out at the pain.

"Well, he's awake." I hear Lily through the door. She and a nurse enter a moment later. "How ya feeling?" She comes to stand next to my bed.

I smirk and ask, "Are you an angel?" She rolls her eyes.

"Nope. I'm the devil." She responds.

"Damn! Must've took a wrong turn!" I say, laughing. The nurse beside Lily gives me a look. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Lily says, and pokes my forehead.

"Ow!" I protest.

"That didn't hurt," She returns.

"How would you know?" I ask her, purposely sounding childish. "Maybe I have a CONCUSION! Then it would hurt!"

"Seriously, are you okay?" Lily asks, more serious now.

"No. I hurt like hell," I say quietly.

"Do you want me to start circulating pain medication into the IV?" The nurse asks me.

"Can't I just take a pill? I hate the IV," I tell her.

"Sorry." She says bluntly.

"Thank you." I say as she hooks me up to the medicine.

"You're welcome." She smiles, then glances at the door. "I think someone's looking for you."

"Jay?" I call, knowing instantly.

"Hi," He says. "Is this the blonde woman you told me you like so much?"

"What?" I'm flabbergasted. Diane comes in after, hysterically laughing.

"I told him to say that," She says when she regains control over herself.

"That was nice!" I say sarcastically. "Jay, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Wait, since when do you have a British accent?" Diane asks, making a face. "I thought you got rid of it."

"Yeah, me, too." I say. "But whenever I'm with Lily it comes back."

"So you're blaming me for this?" Lily asks, crossing her arms. I smirk.

"Of course I am." I say. "No. I'm so used to using an American accent at work that that's all you hear. But, everywhere else I'm British."

"Really? Well, I like it." Diane tells me.

"Good, because I'm too tired to put forth the effort of speaking with an American accent." I tell my friends. "Where's Avalon?"

"Exploring." Lily answers. "All three of us were. You've been asleep for three days."

"Holy crap! Are you kidding?" I'm once again flabbergasted. I hate that word. It sounds so... flabbery.

"Nope. I thought you were in a coma." Lily explains.

"We'll I'm not." I smirk. "Though, I'm going to be bored out of my mind and therefore annoying you for as long as I'm here. That might make you _wish _I was in a coma."

"Oh, no, that just means I get to get you _back._" Lily responds. The door cracks open.

"Hey, Avalon." I sense it's her. She comes in. But, it isn't only her. Gekido is here, too! Along with Chow, of course. Gekido is in human form.

"So, you're not dead." Avalon observes. Gekido seems out of place in this room, an awkward splash of color against the white walls.

"That would be correct. I hope." I wait until the nurse leaves. "Lily just told me she was the devil, so that may be wrong." Lily flicks me.

"I think you have some serious brain damage, Austin." Lily says. "I mean, besides the concussion."

"Yeah. The doctors tell me I'm a lost one." I say.

"What else is new?" Lily laughs.

_**Gekido**_

"Why are you laughing at him?" I ask, annoyed.

"I'm totally kidding, Gekido. " Austin explains. "I'm sorry." Oh. Well, I should have gotten that. I guess I was feeling a little bad, since it was my fault he was laying there.

"No. I'm sorry. It's my fault you ended up here." I say. "My fault I was so stubborn."

"Wanna know the truth?" Austin asks. I wonder if he's angry.

"Yes." I say truthfully.

"I'd have ended up here anyway." What Austin says greatly surprises me. "I was already injured. It just happened that I got a little more hurt."

"So you're not angry?" I ask hopefully.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" He asks. "I would only have been angry if I had let you get killed."

"Thank you." I burst out. Austin smiles.

"It's my job." He says. "And I'm glad to do it."

_Gwyn, Gwyn, Ym Mhob Man – White, White, Everywhere_


	7. A Royal Pain, Not So Royal

Introducing a new OC! Sasha! She belongs to 15!

Chapter 7

_**?**_

I look down into the ball of aura I have summoned to watch my counterpart once again. We are not connections, which puzzles me. Why would he be connected to a latias? I didn't get it.

_Time to pay my friend a little visit._ I think. I wonder, though, how old he really is. He can't be ten, he's too smart, too strong. Besides, his father's dead now. I needed him to make the stone. Then maybe we'll find all the answers.

_**Austin**_

Three long, boring weeks have passed. Avalon got her stuff and moved in with Lily. Gekido and Chow went back to their forest. I have to say, I missed them. He's a good kid.

And, most exciting, I'm finally out of that damn hospital. Finally, I'm back at work!

"Morning, Diane!" I say happily as I pass her office. Her desk and mine are two of the twenty with doors. We're high up, you know.

"Finally out, I see." She calls.

"Thank goodness!" I respond. I speed up as I near the only guy at work who outright hates me. Congratz, Daffy Uck,you are office jerk of the year!

You can guess what I refer to him as in my mind. Don't get it? Take out the "y" and squish the names together. Take out other "f." Separate first two letters from rest of word.

Got it? No?

My gosh people, Da F**k. Sometimes I add "er" at the end.

I walk past him. _No snide comments today?_ I wonder.

Just as I get two whole feet away, he chimes his point-two cents in. "So, I heard you saved a life." I turn to him, keeping a professional smile. Even if he's not nice, I try to be.

Daffy Uck, by the way, is average height. His eyes are steel. His hair is a natural gray. (You _know _I make fun of him for it.) He always wears a stupid suit so he'll look fancy or whatever. I just wear jeans and whatever clean shirt I can find. No body really cares except him.

"Yes, I did." _Wanna see my scar? It's a little low and behind. Like you!_

"Really?" He sneers.

"Don't believe me?" I ask.

"No. Not at all." With that comment, I'm done with this guy.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much?" I can't stop from spitting the words out.

"Because. You think you're a morph. You're also eighteen." Bastard. "You must think you're _so _good, huh."

"You don't think I'm a pokemorph?" I ask. Who the hell does this effer think he is!

"No. I don't." He responds. I walk right up to his desk and begin to glow. I'm aware of gasps as people notice me. When the light clears, my height has been reduced to four feet tall. More people gasp. I lean my paws on the bastard's desk.

"You know, there's so much I could say to you right now, but I think I've said enough." I alert him, and morph back into a human. I walk away, leaving a stunned a-hole to think about who he just pissed off.

_Maumivu Ya K, Si Hivyo Kifalme – A Royal Pain, Not So Royal _

So somewhere around three hours later, I'm at my desk. I have already filled out a report about what I did and saw and all that crap, so now I'm catching up on my Japanese. If you're wondering, my accent for Japanese is Greek.

"Aurastone." I look up. Officer Sirens, my boss/co-worker/works under me all at the same time is standing above me.

"Sirens," I stand up, sensing a job's in order.

"I've got a job for you." I was right.

"And Diane?" I ask hopefully. She was a good friend of mine, and we quite often saw eye to eye.

"That's right." He tells me. "Now, we've received word of a teenager getting kidnapped."

"By?"

"Zairon."

"Again? Can't he see we're always going to beat him?" I sigh. Zairon and his bastardly buddies are the evil guys who kidnapped Jay before. Their ultimate goal is to find some aura-related stone. Don't all stones have aura? I mean, I can sense them all so yes, they do. What's up with this one?

"Apparently not, unfortunately." Sirens sounds bitter. "That's why we've got the two of you."

"Yup." I agree. He hands me the mission sheet, and I look it over as he walks away.

**Place: Skyward, K156 F978**

**Goal: Rescue Sasha (last name unknown) from Zairon.**

**Security: Mostly unknown. Expect high.**

**Time: Before the girl's is life ended.**

**Other: Sasha is 17. 5'7. Hispanic. Light complexion. Green eyes. Long and dark hair.**

**Other: Don't get killed.**

"Well," I mutter to myself, "this is _extremely _helpful." At least I know what she looks like. I walk over to Diane's desk. By the way, she's 22.

"Hello." She greets. She doesn't turn to look, as she's typing away at her computer.

"What if I were someone you actually cared about?" I ask, and she jumps.

"Oh! Sorry, Austin! I was on a role." She apologizes. I look at the screen, see Spanish, and my interest fades to nothingness.

"We've got a mission, by the way." I alert her, and hand over the mission guide.

"Let's go get her." Diane says a moment later. We're off!

_Maumivu Ya K, Si Hivyo Kifalme – A Royal Pain, Not So Royal _

"How the hell do we get up there?" Diane asks. Using special "sunglasses," we can detect the massive air ship a good thousand feet above us.

"Well, I can morph, or we can go back and get a helicopter." I suggest.

"Can you carry me?" She asks.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean that you're that much heavier. Yes, I can carry you." I morph into a staraptor. "What're you waiting for?" I ask when she just stares for awhile. She shakes her head and climbs on. I take off, happy to be in the air.

"Whoa." She says randomly.

"What?" I ask.

"There's another ship coming." Diane observes. "I think it's going inside the bigger ship."

"Perfect!" I smirk and rapidly accelerate.

"What the hell are you doing!" She yells.

"You'll see!" I yell back. She yells something, probably a string of swears, but I can't hear her.

I fly straight in with the ship, and up onto a ledge. All without being noticed! How? Well, all the guards are currently preoccupied with the landing ship. And if you are a dark-colored bird with speed, preoccupied is nothing.

"How did you know that there was a shelf here?" Diane asks. We are standing against the walls

"I didn't," I smirk, and she rolls her eyes. "Just kidding. I sensed it."

"Whatever." She takes a moment to scope around. "Okay. Can you- shit, a guard is coming." W duck into a closet for a moment.

"I can sense where she is right now." I tell Diane after I know the guy's gone. "There's a lock on the door. I can go and get her, but then I'll need you to go into the opposite wing to unlock the doors via a computer."

"Will do." She responds.

"Okay. Good luck." I tell her, and she slips out the door, checking if the coast is clear. She runs out shortly after. I use my aura abilities to check if the other hallway is clear. It is. I slide out the door. _Shit. _Security cameras. I press myself against the way, thanking my lucky stars I'm as skinny as I am. The cameras are watching in the middle of the hallway. Not me. Otherwise, I might take the cameras out.

Actually, if I was on my own, I'd screw up all the cameras on the opposite wing of the airship. That would set a trap, and all the guards would all run over there. That would leave me to be able to come and bust the door without them paying too much attention to it.

But I'm not alone. So, I stick to the walls and slink over to the door that hides a seventeen-year-old. I peek inside.

And hate what I see.

_**Sasha**_

I was kidnapped one week, two days, and three hours. There's a clock, staring at me from the corner, and the only thing I could do to stay sane is count the minutes. Really, the only contact I got was when I was given dinner, which was a pitiful bowl of soup that didn't really even look like soup. Of course, that'd be all I got all day long, so it seemed the taste was delicious. Today is the day I started crying.

Not because I missed someone. I didn't miss anyone, much less did I think they missed me. I was a pokemorph, therefore worthless to my family, and down graded by my friends.

Today is the day they started sticking needles in me. Started testing stuff. Stopped giving me answers. Actually, they never gave me answers.

Now I can't stand another needle in my skin. Some man is telling me it won't hurt, it won't hurt, but I just keep backing away. Into the wall. He squashes me to it, holding me down. I struggle to get free, but know it's hopeless. He's wiping my arm with a cleaning wipe, preparing to stick the needle in. I cry out and turn my head to face the door, which is only a few feet in front of me. I close my eyes, awaiting the pain.

I don't feel it. Actually, I hear the door smashing open, followed by the man rolling away. I open my eyes to see that a blue-haired guy has killed the door. He has also freed me by forcing the man against the way.

"What in hell are you doing to her?" He is clearly angry.

"I- I-" The man stumbles.

"Answer me." The blue-haired guy reassembles himself, putting a foot over both the man's and using his hands to press the man's wrists against the wall.

"I was-" He smirks. "I don't have to tell you." The guy, who I'll refer to as Blue, uppercuts the guy and then smashes his fist between his shoulder and neck. This faints the guy.

Then Blue whips around to face the guards pouring in. He's ready. He launches at the first guard, taking hold of his gun and then twisting it out of his hand. He spins it between his fingers. He then smacks one person in the head with it, knocking him down, then throws a punch to his left. That forces one guard to fall into several others. Blue then roundhouse kicks another guy. Another kick to his left takes someone else out. A guard pulls out a knife, but, to my great surprise, Blue's fingernails curve into the sharpest of claws. He sinks them into one person's arm and smashes him into others.

"Don't let him kill the girl! We need her!" One guy yells, and Blue seems to get an idea. He rushes over and grabs me and holds the gun to my neck. I scream.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," He whispers to me. I notice that Blue's grip on me is very loose. If I didn't agree, he would not put up a fight if I struggled out of his grasp. "You're valuable to them for some reason. If I play the cards right, we'll be able to get out of here very soon."

"Okay..." I whisper back.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong everybody?" Blue almost drops his gun at the voice.

"Daffy? The in hell are you doing here?" He spits the name.

"Austin, don't you get it? I'm their leader." Daffy sneers. "If he kills her, that's fine. He's a pokemorph, too."

Austin puts me down. "You'll regret that, Daffy." He says quietly, then suddenly he launches right at him! He takes hold of his neck first, then both hands. Austin holds one claws to his neck and back up to where I stand. "I told you."

"Put me down!" Daffy yells.

"No f*cking way." Austin remarks. Daffy struggles. "I'm not even holding you that tightly." Austin rolls his eyes at Daffy's weakness. Then he shoves his knee into his back, making him scream. Then he faints him. Daffy falls to the ground, and Austin kicks some guy in the face. He then runs into the middle of them all, twisting guns, hitting, and kicking. Suddenly, he jumps back. A bullet explodes to his right.

"F*ck it, I'm not fast enough in this form." He mutters. Then a white glow lights around him and he grows smaller and shorter. _A lucario pokemorph! _I realize.

He then fights at double the first speed. He's using close combat and extreme speed at once to create what I now call extreme combat. _He's an amazing fighter,_ I think.

It's over the moment it begins. He morphs back into a human, then flicks blood off his claws. I gasp. Austin turns to face me.

"Sorry, that probably looked pretty gory," He says apologetically, "It's my own blood, though, don't worry." That's when I notice the dark red rip in his black shirt. He must've gotten cut somehow...

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Now," He pauses and closes his eyes for a moment. "Follow me. Will you listen if I ask?"

"Yes," I nod. "Anything to get out of here." He smiles, then slips out the doorway. I'm nervous, though. What if they catch us again? Now they'd kill me without a second thought. Austin comes back into the room.

"Hey, come, on, I promise nothing will happen to you." He says. He says it so nonchalantly... but... have I ever said I thought his accent was amazing?

"The cameras are going to see us anyway." Austin says. "You can just walk." He leads me into a closet, then closes his eyes and focuses again. "My friend is coming. She helped rescue you, by the way. Her name's Diane." Then his eyes grow wide, and he smacks open the door. Diane, a tall, blonde woman who looks a bit older than us, is not alone.

"Chill, Austin. All cameras are disabled and I called the police." Diane says. "We have footage of everything they've done to the pokemon and people in here."

"Were you another captive?" Austin asks the other guy. He has black hair, and strangely purple eyes. There's a bloody cut on his cheek and shoulder. He's wearing jeans and a black hoody. The hoody is cut up a bit, but I can't see any more blood.

"Yes." He responds.

"He's a mewtwo morph." Diane says.

"I'm a _human _morph. I'm the real mewtwo. I can disguise myself as a human." The guy explains.

"That's cool. I'm Austin, by the way," Austin replies, and he holds out his hand.

Mewtwo shakes it. "Call me Jaeson. Now, let's get out of this hell-hole."

"I like that idea," Austin agrees. He morphs into a dragonite and leans down so Diane, Jaeson, and I can climb on.

"I think I'll fly myself." Jaeson morphs into a spearow. Tiny but mighty, I believe. Diane and I climb on.

"How do we get the door open?" I ask aloud.

"Like this." Austin smirks and let's loose a hyper beam.

"You really are half pokemon," Diane says, sounding a little surprised.

"Yup." Austin responds as we all fly outside.

"It's night," Jaeson observes. "I thought it was morning!"

"So did I, actually..." I say. It isn't that dark, considering the fact that police cars are everywhere, their red and blue lights flashing together.

_Maumivu Ya K, Si Hivyo Kifalme – A Royal Pain, Not So Royal_

* * *

><p><em><em>How was it? Tell me please?


	8. Love Is Like A FLower

Okay, peeps, this one is more dramatic, but there's a major key event here. Actually, there's a couple. One of which I totally forgot to add until last moment!

ENJOY!

Chapter 8

_**Austin**_

About three hours later, I finally get to go home. I've already filled out reports, answered reporters' questions, and all that crap. Jaeson is staying in the woods or something nearby, I guess. He disappeared awhile ago. I have also made sure Sasha was alright staying at the PIPA base. They're going to take a bit of blood and make sure the evil assholes didn't put some poison in her. I'll make sure to visit her in the morning. Actually, I have tomorrow off. I get to go in, see her, leave. That'll make me happy.

For now I walk into my apartment, swing a right into my bedroom, and collapse on my bed for a few minutes. Then I get back up and turn the shower on. I undress.

I sigh with pleasure as the hot water washes away the blood on me. I don't think, don't want to. I look down at my chest. I have no clue when this new gash appeared on me. I guess adrenaline was pumping through me so fast I didn't notice. Right now, it hurts like hell. Soap and water don't help. In fact, soap not surprisingly just made it worse. It needed to be cleaned, though.

I continue to stand there in the warm water when I hear a knock at the door. _Who the hell...? _I use my senses. It's Lily. She has a key, she'll let herself in whether I answer or not.

"Austin? Where are you?" She calls.

"In the shower," I call back. I sense her walk over to lean against the bathroom door.

"Are you a bloody hot mess?" Lily asks in a joking voice. It's our own adaption to the hot mess joke, as you might imagine.

"I don't know, why don't you come in here and tell me?" I respond.

"You're a bastard." She laughs. I smile.

"Actually, that's true." I admit. "My parents never married. Honestly, my dad ditched when I was little."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Actually, from what I've heard, he wasn't so nice himself." I tell Lily. There's a silence, but not an awkward one.

"Are you okay?" Lily asks a bit later. Her voice is full of concern.

"I'm alive. I got a cut and it stings." I tell her.

"A lot?"

"Yeah. More than a lot." I say quietly, but still loud enough that she could hear. I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around me. "Close your eyes. I'm going to change." I tell Lily. She does so, and I dash into my bedroom.

"Don't put a shirt on." Lily orders.

"What?" I am surprised.

"Something tells me your little "cut" needs some dressing." Lily alerts me. I smile at her concern for me. _She's such a good friend,_ I think to myself. I pull pants, undergarments, and my necklace on. The necklace is a blue tie dyed dog tag with a sword on one side and a yin-yang on the other. I walk out, carrying my shirt.

"I didn't know you wore a necklace. That's new." Lily observes.

"It isn't actually. I hide it under my shirt." I tell her.

"Why? It's not manly enough?" She taunts.

"No." I hold the necklace up, and it glows between my finger tips. "I'm not doing anything, just touching it. I swear."

"That's weird," She says.

"Yeah, it is." I swing it around my neck so the chain touches my back and doesn't hang over my gash.

"Sit." She instructs. I do as she commands, sitting at a tool next to the kitchen counter.

"Yes, master." I respond. Lily rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. Then she inspects my cut.

"This is no paper cut, Austin. It's at least six inches long." Lily alerts me.

"It's not deep, though." I tell her. "No stitches needed."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I tell Lily, who eyes me, not sure she trusts my answer. She sprays something on my gash from a magical box I have seen many times. It's the famous Lily Medicine Box. I flinch.

"Ef." I mutter. "That stings." I stiffen up at the pain.

"I know, sorry." Lily says. She takes a cloth from her case and wets it with warm water. She comes back and presses it against the cut. I bite my lip and drum my fingers against the table. This hurts. "Okay. Putting the bandages on now." Lily says finally. She presses them on with gentle fingers. I taste blood in my mouth.

"Done?" I ask hopefully.

"Yup. You were a good boy." Lily praises me. I put my shirt on. And then Lily... she hugs me. I blink for a minute, confused, but then gratefully hug her back. She's just as tall as me, by the way.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Think before you leap."

"EW!" I gasp. "You really think that's what I was going to say?"

"No. I was kidding." Lily says. I lean my forehead on her shoulder.

"Good. I was going to thank you."

"For what?"

"I haven't had a hug since I morphed." Honestly, it wasn't since I morphed. It was before then. At least a couple of years. But I'm unwilling to delve into those details right now.

"That was six months ago." Lily says. It was more of a question, though.

"Yes." I answer. Lily's arms tighten around me.

"What happened to your mother?" Her question catches me off guard. Lily lets go of me. I wish that she didn't. Not because of the reason you think.

Another reason I like Lily so much is because she cares for me. I guess I could say that she reminds me of the kind of love and compassion I didn't get as a child.

I go and sit on the couch in the next room, hugging my knees to me. Lily comes and sits next to me. I felt like a child. I hated it.

"My mom wasn't ever really there, either." I begin. "She was searching for my father my whole life."

"And? Where is she now?" Lily prompts.

"I don't know. She kicked me out when I was fourteen."

"What?" She stood up. I looked down at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

"You heard me." I say. "She was so obsessed she just didn't have the time for me anymore."

"That-"

"I know."

"How'd you get here?" Lily asks next.

"That's another story." I smirk, thinking about the stupid captain and the letter Z. "You should know. I had a sister."

"What happened to her?" I knew Lily would ask, I just thought I was ready to answer. But, I wasn't.

"I... I don't know." I bury my head in my hands, keeping my knees up. "And my uncle... I don't know what happened to him, either. There was a fire, and then they all disappeared."

"How long have you been alone?"

"Three years."

"That's a long time." Lily comments.

"Yeah. I'm not alone, though. Not anymore." I tell Lily. She smiles and hugs me again.

"I have to go." She tells me. "And you need to sleep." I walk her out.

"I'll check on Sasha, you stay here tomorrow. Okay?" Lily asks.

"Okay, but, how do you-"

"Jay has more than one use." She smirks, joking. Then she's out the door, and I realized I should have kissed her.

_Love Is Like A Flower, It Can Only Grow With Water - L'amore è Come Un Fiore, Può Crescere Solo Con L'Acqua_


	9. That's How We Met

Hey, everybody! This chapter has a good amount of action in it. =D

And we learn how Austin managed to get to America!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_**Diane**_

_**(Six months earlier, in Britain)**_

I ran through the ship as fast as my legs could carry me. Zairon wanted this book like life depended on it.

I trip, and watch in despair as the little black book slips across the floor. I start to get up.

"Move and we'll shoot you!" A voice yells out. I look behind me, seeing two people with big blue Z's on their white shirts. I couldn't let them get the book. PIPA had to analyze it first. I sit back down, knowing I'm stuck for now. They start walking towards me when another voice rings above us.

"What exactly is going on here?" A boy, who looked about seventeen, appeared on the balcony above us. He had blue hair. He spoke in a heavy British accent.

"None of your business. Get out before we shoot you." One of them commands, pointing his gun up at the boy.

"I'm not afraid of you." The boy tells them. He leans his hands on the railing. "And I don't take orders from people like you, either."

The man points his gun at the boy. He responds by summoning a small blue sphere that floats above his finger tips. I would have ditched, but I was worried about the kid and the other guy was still watching me.

He shoots.

The boy easily side-steps and the bullet embeds itself into the wall behind him. He throws the little blue sphere. It collides into the gun, making it explode. Smoke gushes everywhere. I hear a thump. I think the boy landed on the ground, maybe? Then I feel a hand take mine and pull me up. The grip is tight. The hand takes me out of the smoke, and the boy is revealed. I let him lead me into an empty corridor, far, far away from the Zairon people.

I sit down on the ground. I've been running all day, and am exhausted. To my greatest surprise, a flash of white light engulfs the boy. When it clears, he's a lucario.

"Whoa... a pokemorph." I whisper. Lucario closes his eyes and uses his aura.

"We can rest here for awhile. It'll take them awhile to figure out where we went," He alerts me. His ears prick as we hear footsteps. I stand back up, preparing to flee, but it's the captain.

"Have you seen a blue-haired boy? He snuck on the ship last night." He asks desperately. I glance at the lucario. His face is emotionless.

"No," I sigh, not knowing what else to say. He looks disappointed and leaves.

I glare down at lucario. He smirks.

"You're not the only one on the run," He alerts me, then morphs back into a human and holds out his hand. "I'm Austin, by the way."

"I'm Diane." I shake his hand. "Who exactly are you running from?"

"People with those same blue Z's? Is that what it's called?" He draws the letter in the air. I nod. He continues. "I don't know why, though. They kept yelling crazy things like 'get him! Get him! He's a pokemorph!' whatever that means." He says, flailing his arms to empathize how crazy he thought they were. Austin looks at me. "What in hell is a pokemorph, anyway? You said it earlier."

"It's a pokemon who can morph into a human, or vice-versa." I explain. This seems to make sense to him.

"So that's what it's called," Austin says quietly. Then he flicks his head to one side, then the other. I gasp as his fingernails grow into claws, and when he speaks I notice his canines have turned into fangs. "Get ready. They're coming." He warns. Sure enough, three seconds later the two guys who were chasing me come into view, guns at hand. Austin does something along the lines of growling as three more of them come, pointing to him.

"There he is! Get him!" They shout, and rush towards him. Austin morphs back into a lucario, then punches the first in the face and then at a fainting pressure point.

"There she is!" The others yell, and rush at me. I kick one in the stomach and then in the face, knocking him out.

Austin, meanwhile, uppercuts a girl. She flinches, and he digs his claws into her wrist and freaking _throws her _into the other guy. They crash at the end of the room. Austin then jumps in the air, dives into the ground, lands on his front paws, and uses them to spring back up. He flips and then, with a battle cry, launches an aura sphere into the ground in front of me.

_He's got more skill than I do, _I realize. _And I'm supposed to be PIPA's best agent._

The sphere crashes into the ground and smoke erupts. Austin takes my arm and makes a break for it. He pulls me into the underbelly of the ship. He looks back constantly as we run. I realize he _is _scared.

"I thought you weren't afraid." I say to him when we stop. He nods and morphs back into a human.

"I'm afraid of flame-throwers and pokeballs, not some stupid pistol." Austin tells me. I remember that lucarios are steal types. Also, pokemorphs are still pokemon.

"I'm not so fond of flame-throwers myself." I agree. "We need to get off this boat."

"Yeah. Any rendezvous points nearby?" Austin asks. I nod.

"The next ship over. Except, all the doors have been blocked on this ship. Shit!" I remember. "The captain!"

"Don't worry. It isn't him they want, it's us." Austin says. "I have been chased by these assholes for a good month now. They'll hide from everyone but us."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods. Then smirks. "Is it okay if we get a little wet?"

"Yes..." I nod. Then I understand. "The diving hole?" I ask. It's covered right now. He nods.

"I'm going to use a little aura trick so that no water leaks in." Austin warns me. "So don't freak out." A half-sphere glows blue around the covered hole. I reach my hand into it and open the door. Water fills the blue sphere, but nothing else.

With a nod to Austin, I slip under the ship. He joins me underwater a moment later. He doesn't seem too happy about being wet, but doesn't complain. He morphs into a buizel, and grabs my arm and swims at top speed. We arrive at the dock a few moments later.

Climbing onto dry land, Austin turns back into a human. I lead him into the ship next to us. _Night has fallen already,_ I realize. I walk up to the door of the rather large base ship. I can't believe that the Zairon guys didn't notice our ship here! Or, actually, notice it belonged to PIPA.

"Who's there?" My friend Ron's voice asks.

"Who did you think?" I snap. He opens the door, but stops Austin.

"He's with me," I say quickly. Then I look directly at Austin. "I have a proposition to make, Austin." He looks interested, titling his head a bit. I recognize this as a lucario's behavior.

"Yes?" He asks.

"How would you like to join PIPA?" I ask.

"What's PIPA?" Austin asks.

"We are an organization that works to protect people and pokemon alike." Ron explains.

"Along with pokemorphs," I add.

"It stands for Pokemon Interaction Protection Agency." Ron tells him. "We're based in America."

"It sounds good." Austin tells us. "I have nothing better to do. I'd love to help."

_That's How We Met - To Je Kako Smo Se Susreli_

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed!<p> 


	10. Believe It Or Not

Chapter 10

_**Avalon**_

"Hey, Austin, watcha doin'?" I ask as I waltz into his office. He's sitting at his computer, typing away.

"Typing in random languages." He responds, then does a double take. "How'd you get here, Avalon?"

"Well, since today is Saturday, Lily went to work. Jay went somewhere, which Lily was fine with, and I got bored." I explain. "So I figured out how to teleport. When I got here I told the lady up front I needed to speak with you urgently."

"Something tells me you're not here to see me," Austin must be an expert people-reader.

"Maybe. Where's this Sasha person I have heard about?" I ask.

"Right here." I look behind me. There's a girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Sasha." Austin greets her.

"Hi, Austin." She responds, then looks at me. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Avalon." I tell her.

"So you're Sasha." A voice comes from above us. Austin jumps, falling out of his chair in the process and face-planting the floor.

"Ow." Austin sits up and looks over at the tall file cabinet. On top is Jay. "You scared me, Jay!"

"Apparently." He smiles. I notice there are little pink ears atop his head. I didn't know you could only partially morph... Something to try later.

There's a knock at the door. Austin gets up to go and get it.

"Hello, Nancy." He says. There's a small woman standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Austin. There's someone here to see you," Nancy responds.

"Would it be that one?" He asks, pointing to me.

"No, it's not. How did you get here?" Nancy looks confused. Austin gives me a look, and I smile sheepishly.

"Well, sor-ry." I say. "But you guys need more security."

"How are we supposed to guard against teleporters, exactly?" Austin asks.

"That's your job to figure out." I smirk. He rolls his eyes.

"Bring him in, Nancy. Thank you." Austin says. He looks over at the three of us who don't belong here. "Sasha, you wanna give Avalon a tour?"

"Sure," She nods.

"Jay- Jay, are you alright?" Austin is worried. The little boy's eyes are wide. Jay shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I'm fine." He smiles. "Mewtwo's here."

"Mewtwo? How do you know?" Sasha asks.

"I'm a mew morph." Jay explains. He looks down at her. "I think you're a suicune morph, if I'm right."

"Which is inevitable." Austin puts in. There's a knock at the door. Austin goes to get it.

"Hello, Austin." Jaeson says. Then he spots Jay. "And who might that one be?"

"I'm Jay." He says, and jumps down, landing effortlessly on his feet. Austin moves over a bit, and Jay walks right up to Jaeson. "Hello, Mewtwo."

"Call me Jaeson, if you don't mind." Jaeson responds.

"I don't." Jay responds. He tilts his head sideways. "How old are you in your current human form?"

"Eighteen." Jaeson responds. "What about you?"

"Ten. But I'm ten in _all _my forms." Jay tells him.

"Really? That young?" Jaeson looks confused.

"Yes. Why?" Jay asks.

"Your very experienced." Jaeson says. "But Uxie herself tells me you've flipped a bad side of the coin for quite awhile."

"Depends whose eyes you're seeing out of." Jay says, and smiles. "I met Lily. I met Austin. I met Avalon. I think soon I'll be meeting Sasha."

The door opens suddenly. A young, short, blonde woman steps through. She doesn't look too pleased.

"Mewtwo, I must speak with you. Now." She says.

"Uxie, not now, I-"

"Mewtwo, he isn't ready!" Uxie, I guess, hisses. Jay backs up a step. This is going to get interesting...

"It isn't any of your decisions as to whether I'm ready or not." Jay says persistently. "It's _mine."_

"But you're only ten." Jaeson argues.

"You're only eighteen." Jay retorts.

"I'm-"

"Age doesn't matter. It's maturity that does." Austin says. "And I'd like to know just what Jay's going to do?"

"The stone. We need to make the Aura Stone." Jaeson says. "With every Yin and Yang pairing- Mewtwo are the Yang and Mew the Yin- there is a connecting stone."

"But you're both guys. Yin is supposed to be feminine, I thought?" Sasha says.

"Nope. You humans categorize them both and give characteristics. That's strange." Uxie says. "In pokemonic legends, the only trait Yin and Yang must fit is that they are totally opposite, but totally the same."

"Oh," Sasha says, and thinks about that. Well, I've learned something new today.

"And without the connecting stone, connections are made randomly." Jaeson continues. "That's why you two are here, probably." Jaeson is talking to us. "Without that stone, we cannot control when connections are made."

"What do connections do, exactly?" Austin asks randomly, crossing his arms. "What's their purpose?"

"To protect the balance in the world." Uxie replies.

"What disrupts this balance?" Austin asks.

"Have none of you heard the legends?" Jaeson exclaims. Everyone is silent.

"Jaeson," Austin mutters, shaking his head.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"Clearly, none of us have heard the legend." Austin clarifies. "Enlighten us, please."

Jaeson glares at him. "Sing the song, Uxie."

"Mewtwo, I cannot. We must await Her." Uxie says.

"Arceus?" I blink. Who else could it be?

"Hummingwind." Uxie tells us. Then a look of understanding crosses her face. "Oh, you know her as Lily."

"Lily?" Austin gawks. Uxie nods. A white light suddenly shines in the corner. Mewtwo closes the door as Lily, in human form, appears.

"Apparently, I'm to sing to you all," Lily tells us. She smirks. "Which is no trouble at all, really. I am the wind, after all."

"What?" Poor Austin.

"You've never heard me sing, or use my wind powers, ever." Lily reminds herself. "Get ready." Lily takes a deep breath, and begins to sing a melody:

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_Oh, stone's power_

_Is the greatest of them all_

_It's key shines so white_

_To show the stone's purities_

_Reflecting on it_

_Power to behold_

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_But the legends, they_

_They do not stop there, she cries_

_For the darkness takes_

_Within it the aura stone_

_And they all will cry_

"_Evil haunts my dreams!"_

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_But connections will_

_Will rise above the evil_

_And save the people_

_They must unify to do_

_The aura has a key_

_Which will pure the stone_

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

"Whoa," I say aloud. Her voice rings through the room beautifully. It's amazing to listen to her.

"That was amazing." Austin repeats my thoughts. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Did you guys listen to the lyrics _at all?"_ She asks.

"Yes." Austin says. "Of course." Lily sighs relief.

"Good. I don't want to sing it again." Lily says.

Everyone is silent for a moment, listening to Lily's song in their heads.

"So... what am I supposed to do?" Jay asks. "To create this stone, I mean."

_Besoni Atë Apo Jo – Believe It Or Not_


	11. The Aura Stone Is With Me

Chapter 11

_**Jay**_

"So, we're in a deserted field why?" Austin asks. It's me, Jaeson and he. Lily took the others, including Sasha, home.

"Because it takes a lot of energy. Now, Jay, come here." Jaeson says. I walk closer to him, and he holds his hand out. I take it.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Unleash all of your energy into my hand. I do the same, and it creates a stone." Jaeson tells me.

"How the hell does that work?" Austin and I exclaim. Jaeson shrugs.

"Not sure. It just does." He says. I blink. Holy crap.

"How do you know it won't kill us?" I ask.

"Trust me, it won't." Jaeson says. I look at Austin, he shrugs, looking a bit peeved off that Jaeson and I could possibly be going to kill ourselves. Actually, I think he only cares if I'm okay. He and Jaeson don't seem to be the best of friends.

"Okay. If I get killed, it's on your head."

With a bright flash of light, it begins. We both push all our energy into our palms. I'm sweating. Now I know why we're in the middle of nowhere.

"Almost... Done... I can... Feel it as a... Pebble..." Jaeson gets out. I can feel it, too. "Okay. Stop!" I collapse down on the ground. Jaeson does, too. A stone falls between us...

_**Austin**_

"Holy crap," I mutter, seeing the blue stone. It looks tie-dyed, like my necklace. Wait. There's a Yin-Yang on the front. I walk over to the blue rock, lying in the grass between the exhausted Jaeson and Jay. I turn it over with my shoe. It's warm... weird. The same sword on my necklace is on the stone. "Holy crap." I mutter again.

Jaeson sits up. "What's wrong?" He sounds tired, but at least a little concerned.

"This stone... It's the same as this," I pull the dog tag of my neck and show him it. Jaeson's eyes widen. I feel a burst of energy to my right, but sense who it is immediately.

"I told you he was the one." Uxie says.

"But he's- he's just a lucario." Jaeson stumbles over his words.

"If you'd have once listened to me, Mewtwo." She scolds him.

"He can't be. I thought it was the Lily girl..." Jaeson says to no one in particular. No one speaks for a few moments. Finally, I can't stand the suspense anymore.

"What in hell are you all talking about?" I burst out.

"You're the Keeper of the stone." Jaeson regains himself and stands up. Jay, I notice, is still on the ground.

"Jay? You okay?" I race over to where he lies. He blinks as I come to sit next to him.

"I'm fine," He tells me. I sigh with relief. "I just like watching the sky." I look up to where he points. The sky has two big, puffy clouds circling overhead. Some bird pokemon are playing in the breezes. It's quite beautiful to see, actually.

"Me, too." I say after a minute.

"Looks like you're the stone's friend now, too." Jay gets up and wanders over to pick up the stone. I wonder at what he just said for a moment, then follow him. "Here." He puts the stone in my hands. Problem is, I was holding my necklace in my palms, too.

The moment the stone and the tag touched, an explosion of energy took place. Uxie wasn't effected. Jaeson and Jay got blown back a few feet. I, on the other hand, was throttled a good fifty feet.

_Funny,_ I think when I land on my feet, _that didn't hurt at all._

I notice Jay still on the ground and rush over. "Are you alright?" I ask. He nods and gets up. I ask Jaeson. He mumbles a yes and gets up, too.

"Are you okay? You got thrown a lot father than me and Jaeson," Jay says. I nod.

"It didn't hurt at all, actually." I look at Jay. Then blink and do a double take. "Why are you blue?"

"I'm not blue. The energy around me is." Jay explains. I notice Jaeson has purple lining him.

"What in hell just happened?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"Congratz, you just activated the stone." Jaeson says.

"Does it always explode when it happens?" I ask.

"It only activates once. It won't happen again." Jaeson explains.

"Will the air stop glowing anytime soon?" Jay asks. He then glances at me and smirks. "If it doesn't, you can't make fun of me. You're yellow." I immediately look down at my arms.

Sure enough, they're lined with yellow. "Does it go away?" I repeat Jay's question.

"In time, yes." Uxie says. "But only those acquainted with aura can see it. If we were in a populated place, humans wouldn't see it."

"Okay. Thanks." I tell her. I look down at my arms. Yellow is such a weird color on me. I'm not a yellow person, that's for sure. I'm a blue.

Suddenly, I'm very tired. "Jay? You wanna go home now?"

_Kamień Z Aurą Jest Ze Mną – The Aura Stone Is With Me_

"What's with the stone?" Diane asks the next morning. We're in my office.

"Ask the child." I tell her, pointing to Jay. He sits on top of the filing cabinet with a calm smile on his face, as per usual.

"Hello, Jay. How are you?" She asks. Diane still doesn't realize he's not your normal ten-year-old, even though she's perfectly aware that he's a mew. So, she talks to him like he's little, which I know annoys him.

"I'm quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Jay speaks as properly as he can, again trying to show her he's more mature than she thinks.

Diane doesn't get it. _I'll talk to her about it later._ "I'm very good. Thank you!" She smiles at him. He rolls his eyes the moment she turns back to me. That makes me smile momentarily.

"Anyway, again, what's with the stone?" Diane asks. I sigh.

"You _really _want to know?"

"Yes." She responds fearlessly. I pull out my necklace. She gasps as it glows between my fingertips. I hand it to her. It stops glowing as my fingers leave its surface. She realizes this and tosses it to Jay. He holds it up, showing that it isn't glowing. He throws it back to me. It glows as I catch it.

"Apparently, since this thing glows in my hands, I'm obliged to protect this stone." I tell her.

"Why? What would want it?" Diane interrogates. "What's so important about it?"

"Evil wants it. The Aura Stone can destroy the world." Jay tells her.

"Oh, how cute," She coos, then turns back to me. "Seriously."

"He just told you, Diane." I sigh, then point at Jay. "That kid there? He's a _mew. _The ancestor of all pokemon, the creator of them all, et cetera. That little kid is smarter, wiser, _and _more mature than I am."

"Aren't smarter and wiser are the same thing?" Diane asks.

"No. Smarter refers to algebra, and wiser refers to the meaning of life, which I'm pretty sure Jay knows." I say. Diane finally grasps all this, and gasps. She turns to look at Jay.

"The meaning of life?" Jay smirks. "That depends on who you are. That's all I'll say right now."

"Holy shit." Diane mutters.


	12. It Needs Water

Hey, guys! I like this chapter a lot. True feelings and a battle! I hope everyone's tastes are satisfied here! R & R, plz! I really appreciate feedback, and have not gotten a lot. (Except from 15 and Scarletroses15. You guys rock!)

Without any further crap from me, here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_**Austin**_

"Isn't your last name Aurastone?" Avalon asks me. She and Sasha are sitting in my office.

"Yes." I respond. I'm trying to read Japanese. Not working well for me.

"Isn't that called the Aura Stone?" Sasha continues Avalon's thought, pointing to the blue stone on my desk. I think about that for a moment.

"Holy crap." I say, then pick up the stone and whirl around in my spinning chair in order to face the girls. "That's right. Heh. Fate works in funny ways."

"It's meant for you!" Avalon says. "That's cool."

"What? Am I going to marry it or something?" I ask, smirking. Avalon rolls her eyes.

"That's your decision." She retorts.

"Then I say 'I don't.'" I tell her.

"You'd much rather marry Lily." I look up. Sitting on my cabinet is none other than Jay.

"How the heck did you get up there?" I ask incredulously.

"I teleported." He responded.

"How come I didn't sense you?" I continue.

"Because you weren't paying attention." Jay smirks. I give him a look and he laughs. "No, I figured out how to cloak my aura."

"Good for you." I tell him. "And what's this about me and Lily?"

"You love her." Jay says nonchalantly. "And I can sense it in your aura."

I must be blushing because Avalon laughs.

"I like you, Jay!" She says. Jay smirks.

"Who's Lily again?" Sasha asks.

"Redhead." I tell her. She blinks. "Who sings." I add.

"Oh, her." Sasha smirks. "That makes sense." I roll my eyes and open my mouth to deny this.

"Don't even try, Austin. _I can see it in your aura!" _Jay, along with the girls, burst out laughing.

"I should call security." I mutter to myself.

"Don't worry, if Lily waltzes in here later we'll keep our mouths shut." Jay promise. The girls say so, too. I sigh relief, which I immediately regret.

"So it's true!" Avalon fake-gasps. There's a fourteen-year-old here who needs a good beating.

"No!" I deny, but then sigh again and put my head down. "Maybe."

"Oh my gosh!" Sasha says. "It IS true!"

"Yes! I love Lily! Are you all happy now?" I admit. I'm probably bright red.

"Not until you _tell her." _Avalon sneers.

"Yeah, no. She doesn't love me." I tell them.

"Jay?" Sasha and Avalon question at once. Jay smirks.

"I'll tell you two the truth later." Jay decides. "But for now, Austin has to wonder." The girls laugh again. I groan and roll my eyes.

_This is going to be a long day..._

_Det Trenger Vann – It Needs Water_

"Hey, Austin." Diane strolls in my office. Crap. She knows.

"Hello. Do you know what this word is?" I ask her. I'm pointing to something in Japanese on my computer screen. I'm frustrated with Japanese. Very frustrated.

"Water." She tells me. "On to business, guess what I heard?"

See? I told you. "What did you hear?" Jay, of course, appears on top of the cabinet. Smirking.

"I heard from a little birdy that you like Lily." She tells me.

"Don't start. Please?" I beg.

"Just tell her! Come on! She _totally _likes you!" Diane insists.

I put my head down on the table. "No speaky English!" I yell. Diane sighs and comes over to stand next to me.

"Why won't you talk to her?" Diane asks curiously.

"She's one of my best friends. I don't want to screw that up," I tell Diane honestly.

"Love needs water to grow," She sighs. "So, for goodness sakes, give it some water before it dies!"

_Det Trenger Vann – It Needs Water_

_**Lily**_

I'm at work today. Currently, though, I'm on my lunch break. Since it's nice out, I'm sitting in back of Darlin's eating my sandwich.

"Lily?" I look over to my left.

"Hi, Jay. Come sit with me." I tell him. He does so. "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Jay says.

"What?"

"Love." He states plainly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I smirk. He laughs.

"You! And guess who's the lucky guy?" Jay insists.

"I'm going to go with _you!" _We both laugh, but Jay shakes his head.

"Austin." He tells me.

"No. He doesn't like me like that," I insist. "Does he?"

"What do you think?" Jay asks. I stare at him blankly. "Of course he does!"

_Det Trenger Vann – It Needs Water_

_**Austin**_

"Care to explain why we're in this field again, Jay?" I ask him as we walk to the place where the stone in the palm of my hand was created.

"Mewtwo and Uxie wanted to meet with us again." The little boy explains.

"About what?" I ask.

"Your powers." I turn around to see the speaker, Uxie.

"You mean aura?" I ask.

"The other power. Water bending." Uxie explains.

"Water whating?" I ask aloud.

"Bending, genius." I turn around the other way to see Jaeson, a.k.a. Mewtwo.

"Don't make my list," I warn. "The last guy who did ended up with my claws in his back." Remember Daffy Uck? Okay, specifically him, but you get the point.

"You mean hypothetical claws?" He asks.

"No."

"Lucario don't have claws."

I show him my hands as my fingernails clink into claws. I smile, purposely showing off my fangs. "Wanna bet?"

"Boys, you're both about to make _my _list." Uxie warns us. I put my claws away. "Now, water bending is what you did to tame the fire back at Jay's school." I do a double take.

"How'd you know about that?" I ask her. She chuckles.

"I know everything." Uxie alerts me. "Use your aura to find the moisture in the air."

"Okay." I say uncertainly. "Got it... I think."

"Now suck it into your paws." She instructs.

I open my eyes and force the water into my paws. It's harder than you think. There's so little moisture in the air... I couldn't do it. I did manage to get a good lot of aura between my fingertips.

"Oh, screw it." I mutter, slashing the air and dispersing the aura. Doing so also happens to be a water bending move, because the water I hadn't thought I gathered just slammed into the ground. "Holy fudge."

"Well... okay..." Uxie doesn't seem to have a clue what I just did. _Join the club._

"Let's pick that up another day. Or never," I add hopefully.

"Tomorrow." Uxie decides. "I want to see how well you can fight against an opponent like..." _No no no! _"Mewtwo!" _Of course._

Did I ever tell you all that mewtwos are 6'7, while I'm only four feet tall?

Then again, size isn't everything... But STILL! That's like three whole f**king feet!

Jaeson and I both morph into our original forms. Then we get into fighting stances.

"Can I use my aura?" I ask him.

"As long as I can use mine." He responds. And we begin when Uxie shouts to.

I start with an aura sphere, not quite knowing what else to do. Mewtwo dodges it easily. He then uses psychic, picking me up in a painful red wave. But I was prepared for this. With a battle cry, blue shock waves begin to race off me, hitting a surprised Mewtwo.

"What in hell was that?" He's astonished. I smirk.

"A little trick I picked up a long time ago." I tell him.

"Lucario can't use thunder, can they?" He asks.

"I don't think so, but this is an _aura _trick." I inform him. "It's an imitation thunderbolt."

"Is that even possible?" Mewtwo still is confused.

"According to my friend Rachel back in England, yes, it is." I say, then drop back into a fighting position. "Ready to continue?"

"Yes." Mewtwo responds, and also returns to his position. He attacks first, shooting a dark pulse.

_WAIT! He's a psychic type!_

Gawd, I'm so incredibly stupid. I form a plan. I use extreme speed, dodge his fire punch, then use dark pulse in Mewtwo's face. He reels backwards, and I use this moment of distraction to start a close combat attack. I uppercut him. The uppercut's followed by a punch in the stomach and then a roundhouse kick to his chest. This sent him flying backwards. I took that chance to get back to my original spot. Mewtwo got up, looking a bit pissed yet happy at the same time.

"I thought I would have shoved you down by now." He panted with a smile on his face. The smile of a challenge.

"Really? I thought I'd be dead by now!" I respond, making sure he knew I meant that I thought I was a lot worse than I am.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod. This time Mewtwo launches at me with extreme speed. I throw an aura sphere and jump up into the air. Mewtwo gets hit by the aura sphere, but I realize his task was still accomplished.

Mewtwo was right under me. I flip in the air, sending another dark pulse to the ground. He dodges easily. I land and he hits me with a flame punch. Hard. I fly backwards, into a tree. Of course.

_Damn stupid place to put a tree!_

I get up, and duck again as Mewtwo's aura sphere decapitates the tree I was under, missing me by an inch.

This time I jump and land onto the tree (now stump) and think for the half moment I have. _Got it. _I jump again as Mewtwo throws a dark pulse again. But the moment I land Mewtwo chucks another aura sphere, with which I get hit by. I am thrown off the tree. I land on the ground and roll just in time to miss Mewtwo's next attack. I get up and use extreme speed. Once I'm close enough, he's ready. We use close combat at the same time, each blocking each other's moves.

Smirk.

I see an opening as I realize Mewtwo has a pattern to his attacks. I am able to dodge under an arm and body slam him into the ground. I quickly jump into the air and flip to send a few dark pulses down to him.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo uses a hyper beam from the ground. I think the first dark pulse hits him, but the others are obliterated. The beam also sends itself upward, towards yours truly. In response, I send an aura sphere to meet it. The impact of the two powerful moves creates an explosion, sending me higher into the air. I flip to try and gain control of my place in the air at least a little. It works. I land about sixty yards from Mewtwo. I tense, ready for his next attack, but it never comes.

_I just defeated a Mewtwo. _The thought rings in my mind for a moment, then I let myself collapse down on the ground. I enjoy the feel of the cool grass on my back and close my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jay asks me as he comes to stand above me. I open my eyes and smile.

"Of course I'm okay!" I say. "I just beat the crap out of a mewtwo!"

Jay laughs. "We should probably go check on him." He reminds me. I nod and stand up. The two of us head over to where Mewtwo lays in the grass.

"I can't believe I got beat by a kid," He mutters as we arrive. I smirk.

"That's right. I didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?" I ask him.

"No. It's relaxing to lay here, though." He says. Uxie strolls over here.

"Hi, guys. You both did very well." Uxie praises. She turns to Jay. "Jay, will you use heal bell for me, please?"

"Of course." He responds. I let my tense body ease up as the beautiful and healing chimes glide through my ears. I hear Mewtwo quietly sigh with relief at the sound.

"Everybody feeling better now?" Jay asks.

"Yes, thank you." Mewtwo sounds very relaxed.

"Yup. Gracias, mi amigo." (Thank you, my friend.) I tell Jay. He nods.

"Okay. I think we've done enough for today." Uxie decides. Mewtwo gets up and shakes his head as if to clear it.

"Great battle." I tell him, and hold out my hand. He shakes it and nods.

"Better than I thought it would be." He smirks a little.

_Det Trenger Vann – It Needs Water_


	13. Back To Yesterday

Chapter 13

_**Austin**_

For the first time in the last few days, no one else is in my office. It turns out Avalon and the others are, with the help of several textbooks and online courses, going to home-school themselves. That's why they kept appearing at my office when I thought they should have been in school.

If you've ever wondered about my education, you should know that I've only been eligible for an eduction, a.k.a. been part human, for seven months. Here's how it all worked out:

Month One: In England, not quite sure what in hell I was going to do. Met PIPA people first day of week two. Met Lily about three days later.

Month Two: Accepted into their education program. They realize I can both read and write at high school levels after about two weeks. Began to learn Hebrew and Arabic. They realized I could fight... really well.

(Yes, pokemon quite often teach themselves to do read and write. I was able to do it with the help of my friend Ponyta and a book that had something to do with a kid named Alex Rider.)

Month Three: They realize I can multiply, divide, add, subtract, and have basic problem solving skills. They teach me algebra. I complete the textbook quickly, as I am apparently really good at it? Also, I work on algebra for four hours everyday. No, it was not fun. Began to learn Portuguese. I was sent on my first mission.

Month Four: Finished geometry. Don't remember a single formula. I'm proud of that. Started algebra two. Finished it at 11:59 exactly on the last day of month four. Beat that. Began to learn French.

Month Five: Began to learn Spanish. Finished up all math I was required to learn. Finished up pretty much everything else.

Month Six: More missions. Japanese.

Month Seven: Started yesterday.

Back to today...

"Aurastone!" I hear Sirens shouts my name. I instantly bolt to my doorway. He runs over.

"Yes?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I want you and John Dayron to get to know each other. You're going to be partnered up with him for a mission later on." He demands. I nod. He rushes off to go tell John Dayron.

_John Dayron... why is he so familiar? _I wonder._ Oh, that's right. He and Diane were my partners for my first mission..._

_Tagasi Ules Eile – Back To Yesterday_

_**Austin**_

_**(Four months ago.)**_

"Dayron, you, Aurastone, and Starbucks are going on a mission." Sirens alerts Dayron. He's 6'2 with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears black, save for his blue jeans. I think his age falls around 24. Diane Starblucks (or, as they call her, Starbucks), who stands next to him, is blonde and _really _tall. Her eyes are blue.

"But he's just got here! He's an amateur!" Dayron complains. He doesn't realize I'm standing behind Sirens.

"So what? It'll be a good experience for him." Diane argues, then whispers into his ear: "Plus, you heard what they said. He's supposed to be better than Kaire." Kaire, by the way, is the black belt who teaches martial arts.

"Fine." Dayron tells Diane and Sirens. Sirens hands him the mission sheet and walks away, revealing me. Dayron sighs.

"Better keep up..."

_Tagasi Ules Eile – Back To Yesterday_

_**Diane**_

The house is quiet as we enter into the kitchen.

"Day, this place must be trapped." I alert Dayron. His code name is Day, mine is Star, and Austin's is his last name, Aurastone.

"Must be." He agrees quietly. We head in farther in, back to back. We get about three more steps in when we hear Aurastone enter. He maneuvers past us easily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Day hisses. Aurastone looks like he's doing a dance, ducking suddenly and stepping with careful precision. His eyes are closed. He does it until he reaches the house's pantry, where he opens his eyes and pulls out the flour.

"What? Are you going to make a cake?" Day sneers. Austin shakes his head. He pours flour into his palm and blows. The flour reveals red laser beams all over the kitchen. If we had taken another step... Day and I would've been dead.

Incredulously, we look again at Aurastone. He puts the flour away. He turns back to us and says something in a foreign language with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Day asks.

"What do you think I said?" Aurastone asks. He then easily walks through to the other side of the room, where a light switch is located. When he flicks it, the lights stay on. Instead, the lasers turn off.

"Great job." I tell him. Aurastone nods, then walks into the middle of the room. He closes his eyes and tilts his head.

"What's he doing now?" Day sighs.

"I have no clue." I mutter.

Aurastone opens his eyes and points to a hallway. "Down there is a staircase. Go up and hook a left. Third door down is where the girl's located. Her kidnapper is in there, too. He's making her-" He closes his eyes again for a moment, "-play the piano? Weird. When she misses a note he cuts her wrists." He shudders, and I realize that I do, too.

"Are you sure? How do-" Day starts.

"I'm a lucario morph. How do you think?" Aurastone asks.

"Okay. Let's make a plan." I suggest before the two can start an argument or something.

"Two of us should go in and grab the girl. The other should call 9-1-1 and snoop around to make sure no one else is here." Day suggests.

"Okay. I'll snoop, you guys get her." Aurastone looks at us for agreement. We both nod.

_**Third Person (Because I feel like it, that's why.)**_

Aurastone carefully walked through the house, sensing nothing worthwhile. So, he went up the stairs. He opened the first door, and headed into the room. It was completely white, save for the numerous books that littered the floor and the walls. He picked up a book. Then dropped it. Was that what he thought he heard?

Aurastone rushed into the third room. He was right. On the floor lay John, unconscious. Three men were trying to take Star down. All the while the main culprit continued forcing the little girl to play and play the piano. The girl could not move, else he cut her again.

_**Austin (Got tired of third person)**_

I immediately body slammed one guy into the wall.

"Drop the knife." I hissed into his ear. He did so. I grabbed it and shoved it through his hand and into the wall. _Oops._

Diane, meanwhile, punched both guys at the same time, then kicked one. She struck out at the other, but he dodged and grabbed her fist, using it to throw her harshly to the ground. I run between the two a-holes and uppercut the first. At the same time I send a roundhouse kick to the other. The guy crashes into the wall. The first guy pulls a knife. He slashes at me, and I dodge too late. He gets my chest. Ignoring the pain, I switch feet and kick the other guy into the wall beside the piano.

"Well. You're quite good." Mr. Main Man turns to me. The girl stops playing so she can turn and watch us. "Don't stop, damn it!" He screeches, and a knife cuts across her back. She doesn't scream, which is what I notice the most about the little girl. I think she's ten. Her (almost, a little green) blonde hair is twisted into a braid. She's wearing a green shirt and jeans.

Now I'm angry.

My claws click out and my canines turn to fangs. If I were in lucario form, my eyes would've brightened into a steaming red.

"Don't move." The guy warns, pulling a gun out of his baggy shorts. I make a small blue sphere form over my fingertips. He sees this subtle movement, and I throw it just as he shoots. The sphere and bullet shatter each other. This distracts him. I take the moment I have and launch forward, pushing the gun away just in time. The bullet smashes into the wall. I hit the guy straight in the face, just because I don't like him. Then I drag my claws across his shoulder, and finally squeeze the pressure point that fainted him a moment later. I click my claws back up.

The girl was still playing.

"You can stop now, if you like." I tell her. She stops.

"Are you sure?" The girl squeaks, not turning. Her fingers float above the piano keys.

"Yes. You can look. I knocked him out." She slowly turns around, then stands up when she sees he's out. I glance behind me. Diane is helping John up. We're about to leave, but I freeze.

"Shoot." I mutter, my eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Diane asks instantly.

I whip around to see the guy I thought I had knocked out. You know, the one I smashed into the wall? Yeah. He had crazy in his eyes. But that wasn't what scared me. It wasn't the knife in his left hand, either.

It was the button in his right.

"Go, go go!" I yell, and push Diane and John down the hallway. I send a tiny aura sphere into the guy, then pick up the girl and bolt. When I hear the explosion, I clutch the girl to me. I feel air hit me, hard. We're sent flying. My back hits what I think _was _the wall. We land with a thump on the ground.

After a moment of laying there, I release the girl. She sits up.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. I'm in so much pain I can barely breathe. The girl tentatively moves her arms and legs, then stands.

"Yes." She nods. "Are you?"

"Probably not." I tell her. I suck in a breath as I sit up. It hurts like hell. I force movement into my limbs. "Guess I am." The girls smiles and holds out a hand.

"I'm Arielle. What's your name?" She asks me. I shake her hand a moment.

"My name's Austin." I tell her. Arielle smiles again, then her vision focuses on something farther away.

"There are your friends." She says. I look backwards to see Diane and John limping over.

"Mission complete?" I ask them when they arrive. Diane nods.

"Yup. Now, let's call this little girl's mommy. I know she'll be happy to know her little girl's safe..."


	14. She's Waiting

I REALLY like this chapter. A lot. I hope you all will, too! I know it's super short, but I'll post the next chapter right now to make up for it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_**Austin**_

Today we ended up at the park. All of us, actually. I'm not needed at work, so technically, I don't have to be there. So I'm here, with Avalon, Sasha, Jay, and Lily.

"How's homeschooling going?" I ask her. We're both swinging. Jay sits on top of the swing set. Avalon and Sasha have disappeared. I like how they're best friends even though Avalon is fourteen and Sasha's seventeen. What makes us different makes us the same... I guess? I'm not so good at wisdom. That'd be Jay, if you bride him.

"Better than you'd think." Lily says, then smirks. "I bet I can get higher than you."

"You sure about that?" I smirk. Then we both go as high and fast as we possibly can manage, which turns out to be exactly the same pace. Avalon and Sasha appear on the swings next to us.

"I always knew you guys liked each other, I just didn't think the marriage would be so soon," Avalon snickers. Jay and Sasha laugh.

I fall off my swing, landing face-down in the grass. Lily freezes for a moment before we both yell: "Avalon!"

Then at the same time:

"That's not true!" I deny.

"You're so fourteen!" Lily protests. Avalon just smirks.

"Well, that's good. I don't like to be what I'm not." She says. Sasha whispers something to her, and they both giggle.

I sigh and get back on the swing. Lily and I each slow down, but unconsciously make sure we don't swing at the same pace and get "married" again.

"Hey, Austin." I stop and turn to see a face I've thought about often. Jay jumps down and soundlessly lands next to me.

"Hi, Arielle." I say. She smiles. Her hair has fully turned to green. Hm.

"Hello, Celebi." Jay says.

"What did you say?" I gawk. Arielle laughs.

"Those people? They were my foster parents." She explains randomly. "They dyed my hair blonde so I'd fit in. They always knew I was a celebi morph, and they accepted it."

"You- you are?" I ask. She nods, smiling.

"You're all morphs, too, right?" Celebi asks. We all nod. I notice she's wearing a light green dress.

"Yes," We all tell her.

"I thought so." She smiles again. "I live with the pokemon, now." She says it quietly. Before we can react to this, she takes Jay's hand.

"Let's go play!" She suggests. Jay smiles and they run off. I cross my arms and smile.

"They're a cute couple." I tell Lily, and she laughs. I glance around. Avalon and Sasha have teleported again. Jay and Arielle are nowhere in sight. It's just Lily and I in this little playground.

_Kiss her already!_ I hear Avalon's voice in my head. Guess she figured how to use telepathy.

_Avalon..._ I plead.

_Now! She's waiting! _Avalon insists. I look at Lily. She turns to meet my gaze.

"Lily..." I say, then take her face in my hands and kiss her.

If she slaps me, I hope you're all _REALLY _frickin happy.


	15. Perfect

This one isn't much longer XD or that much more exciting for those who don't enjoy the romance. Sorry... I wanted the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy, despite the shortness. And please, please, please, GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! Otherwise it won't get better. I really appreciate any comments you guys make. Even flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_**Austin**_

Lily didn't slap me.

In fact, she kissed me back. She even slid her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I swear, we stood there for at least five minutes, with our lips locked but unmoving.

When we finally pulled away a little, our arms hooked us together. Lily looked drunk with happiness. Then again, I probably did, too. I felt that way, at least.

"You're late." She tells me, leaning on my weight a little.

"Really? I thought I was just in time," I say. Yup. You can most definitely get drunk with happiness. "Like always."

"I'll have to reconsider," Lilly muses.

"Hope this'll help." I say, and pull her lips onto mine once again.

I'm aware Avalon and Sasha are both probably watching.

But right now, I don't really care if they see us kiss.

_Perfect – Perfect_

_**Lily**_

"So, how was the park yesterday?" I ask Jay, a taunt in my voice. We're behind the resturant. It's my lunch hour.

"Good." He responds, ignoring the jibe.

"What's with you and Celebi?" I ask. This time he _must _answer me.

"Nothing. She's my new friend!" He says it so innocently I laugh. Jay laughs, too.

"So, how was it?" He asks, smirking. An unwanted redness flushed across my face.

"As if I was wanting in a tower just so he'd come along and rescue me. And he finally did." I smile with the memory.

"I told you he loved you." Jay quietly reminds me.

"As always, you were right." I smile and give the little ten-year-old a big hug. "Where is Celebi, anyway?"

"She went deeper into the forest. If she needs us she'll call." He tells me.

"Okay." I say.

_Perfect – Perfect_

_**Austin**_

"I heard you got a kiss." Diane says as she strolls into my office.

"From who?" I ask, surprised.

"The little bird." She alerts me, and I sigh. Diane laughs.

"Don't worry; I'm the only one he told." She says.

"Good." I mutter.

"Sirens says you've got to work with John Dayron again." She reminds me.

"Oh, yeah. He was supposed to come here today." I say.

"When?"

"Uh..." I look at the clock. "Twenty minutes."

"Okay. Then I can sit here and bug you until then." Diane smirks.

"I have work to do," I insist.

"Yeah? Like _what?_" She asks.

"Still don't get Japanese." I mutter.

"_Still? _You've been studying it for two months!" She exclaims.

"I know! That's why I'm so darn pissed about it!" I put my head on the desk in frustration.

"You'll get it." Diane assures me.

"Tsk. I hope so." I mumble. "I hear footsteps approaching." I say, sitting back up.

"Mm, hm. Sure ya do." Diane says.

"Fine. I _sense _footsteps. Happy?" I ask.

"Yes." She responds. There's a knock at the door. I get up, and Diane follows. It's John Dayron. He looks from me to Diane and back.

"Are we all pairing up?" He asks.

"I wish." Diane says. "But no. I just got bored of my report and came here." She explains, then ditches. I let John in and closed the door.

"Hi, Austin." I turn around to find Jay sitting on my fine cabinet.

"Who is he?" John asks.

"That's Jay. He's my-" I start.

"Girlfriend's brother." He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Of course." Jay tells me. He hops down from the cabinet and walks up t John. He holds out his hand.

"Jay." He says.

"John Dayron." He introduces himself and shakes Jay's hand. Jay's head turns suddenly. He smiles.

"I've got to go." Jay says. He steps back. With a flick of light he's gone. John's jaw drops.

"He's-"

"A morph."

"And he-"

"Teleported."

"But-"

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms. John takes a deep breathe.

"Never mind." He sighs.

"Any clue what we're supposed to be doing now?" I ask him.

"Nope. He just doesn't want us fighting during whatever mission he's planning to send us on." John says.

"Eh, we can work it out." I decide.

"Good. Then I'm out." He says. I open the door.


	16. Airplanes: For Your Convenience

This chapter we find out a little about everybody except Dayron. He's just here because Sirens said he and Austin had to go on a mission together.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_**Austin**_

"Austin." I turn around in my chair to see Jaeson.

"Yes?" I hook my arm over the back of the chair and rest my head on top of my hand. "Want a rematch?" I smirk.

"No." He says, looking a little irritated. "We have to fly on an airplane. It leaves tomorrow at noon."

"What? Why?" I stand up now.

"There's an archeological site in France that we need to visit." He says.

"Again, why?" I ask.

"Uxie says it has something to do with the stone." Then I realize his irritated look isn't because of me.

"Not excited for our little field trip?" I ask.

"No. I don't know why we can't just teleport, damn it." Jaeson mutters.

"Wait. We're going on an _actual _plane?" I ask. He nods and I plop back into my chair. "F*ck."

"What? Afraid of a little height?" He smirks.

"No. My uncle? He was a human. My "aunt" died in a plane accident." I explain quietly. "And I'm claustrophobic."

"Mm. Sorry." Jaeson says sincerely.

"It's fine." I tell him. There's a knock at the door and I get up to go get it.

"Aurastone." Sirens says.

"Sirens." I reply. He glances into the room. "Who let you back in?"

Jaeson sighs. "I told you I was a Mewtwo. I can _teleport."_

"You- you told him?" I gasp.

"Yes. I know that Dayron guy is supposed to work with you." He reminds me. "And I thought we might want a little more protection."

"Wait... he's the real deal?" Sirens asks.

"Real as my hair is blue." I tell him. Sirens clears his throat.

"Okay, then. You and Dayron are going to France tomorrow." He tells me. "With Mewtwo."

"My name is Jaeson, please." Jaeson tells him politely.

"Alright. I'll go tell Dayron." Sirens walks out calmly.

"This'll be an interesting week," I mutter to myself. I'll have to send the girls and Jay a postcard...

"You should know that Jay is coming with us." Jaeson says.

"Really? Good. That's a good dollar I'll save." I joke.

"I'll pick you guys up at eleven thirty." Jaeson says and teleports away. I sit back down. _He's got no sense of humor. _I think to myself. _I'll have to fix that. _There's another knock at my door. Just as I start reading, too.

"Hey, Dayron." I say as I let him in.

"What the hell are we going to France for?" He asks.

"Not entirely sure." I say, then pull out my necklace. Dayron gasps as it glows. "I think it's got something to do with this."

I tell Dayron all about the legend. I wonder briefly how many flies he caught in his mouth.

_Pesawat Terbang ... Untuk Kenyamanan Anda – Airplanes... For Your Convenience_

_**Jaeson**_

"Austin? You alright?" I ask. He's very tense. Does he sense something? Considering he's been like that the moment the four of us stepped into the airport, I don't think so.

"No." He says. "I hate planes."

"I think they're cool." Jay responds, looking out the huge window we've settled next to. He then thinks for a moment. "Huh... when humans fly." Even Dayron cracks a smile.

Austin laughs. "That's a good one!" He turns to my slightly disapproving face. "Have you no humor?"

"Not a bit."

"Geez, man, loosen up." Austin says. "Life's too short to be serious."

"Not when you're me." I tell him.

"A thousand years or a hundred, life doesn't last forever." My counterpart says, wisdom in his voice. "Enjoy it while you can."

"I'm surprised you can be that sensible." I tell him.

"I may be ten in this life, but I was a hundred in my last." Jay says quietly. His gaze stays on the window.

"You remember your past lives?" Austin gasps.

"That's right." Jay says. "She won't know this, but Lily was my mother in most of my past lives." He pauses to smirk at Austin. "And you were my father."

"Repeat?" Austin gawks.

"It's called a soul mate, I believe." I smirk.

"Hey, that was almost funny." Austin says. He's serious, which surprises me. "Good job!"

"You're strange." I mutter.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." Austin smirks. "Gosh, you're slow." I roll my eyes. Jay laughs.

"How did I get stuck with you on this trip?" I wonder aloud.

"Hey, I'll be the first to admit I'm not too pleased to be randomly shipped off to France." Austin says, crossing his arms. "But at least I'm _trying _to make this fun."

_Pesawat Terbang ... Untuk Kenyamanan Anda – Airplanes... For Your Convenience_

_**Jay**_

"Jaeson? You awake?" I ask. It's midnight in USA time. We've been on the plane for five hours. Five to go.

I'm in the aisle seat. Austin is beside me, next to the window, sleeping. I used sleep powder on him a few hours ago. He needed it, I'll tell you that right now. It's a ten hour flight, and he couldn't last an hour comfortably.

Jaeson and Dayron are on the other side. Dayron's asleep against the window, and Jaeson is leaning back against the chair with his arms crossed. His black hair covers his face, so I have no clue whether or not he's asleep.

"Yes." He says.

"Did I wake you?" I ask quietly. Come to think of it, most passengers are asleep.

"No." Jaeson says.

"I've never been to France." I'm hoping to stir up _some _type of conversation with him.

"Me, neither." He responds.

"Are you excited?" I wonder.

"Depends. Maybe we'll find an answer or two there." Jaeson says. I sigh.

"Not about the dig site." I state. "Jaeson, life isn't about the answers, it's about the _questions. _A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song." (Chinese Proverb)

Jaeson is totally shocked for a moment.

"Hm." He chews on that for a moment. "I... I have never thought about that before."

"I'm going to tell you part of a poem. It's originally by Philip James Bailey. I edited it so it made more sense to me." I tell him. I start when he doesn't respond. "We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths; In feelings, not in figures on a dial. We should count time by heart-throbs. And he whose heart beats quickest lives the longest. Lives in one hour more than in years do some." Jaeson closes his eyes. I can tell he hears my words. He is thinking, not talking.

"It's meaning... that's up to you."


	17. The City Of Lights

I love the ending of this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_**Jay**_

France is six hours ahead, so we arrived around eleven in their time. In U.S. time, it'd be five in the morning. We were pretty tired, so we found a hotel and went to bed. Currently, the four of us are at a small hotel called the _Sarah Naira, n_amed after the owner's daughter, I think. We've rented two rooms, each having two beds, a kitchenette, and a restroom. Jaeson and John are sharing a room, and Austin and I are.

"Jay, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. I groan and roll over. In turn, whoever wishes me to wake forces me to roll off the bed. I land harshly on my back.

"Austin!" I bark, opening my eyes to find him hysterically laughing.

"Sorry! I've been trying for twenty minutes!" He says.

"Don't worry." I sigh and he helps me up. "Yes?"

"In France time, it's two in the morning. In U.S.A. time, it's only eight at night." He explains. "I thought it'd be a perfect time to go see the Eiffel Tower."

"Now?" I ask, baffled. He nods.

"What person is going to be up now? And I heard it looks amazing at night. They light it up like a Christmas tree." He tells me. "Plus, we're not used to the time difference yet. Better take advantage of it while we can." Austin smirks.

"Well, why not?" I ask myself. "And John and Jaeson?"

"I haven't asked them yet." He says. "Let's go wake 'em up." So, we enter the room cautiously. The light pours in as we open the door. Jaeson wakes as it falls across his face.

"What?" He demands.

"We're going to the Eiffel Tower. Wanna come?" Austin asks.

"Sure. Why not." Jaeson mumbles as he goes to sit on the edge of his bed that faces away from us. "I'll wake this guy. Dayton. Dayton!"

"What do you want?" He asks from beneath the covers.

"We're going to the Eiffel Tower. Coming?" Jaeson asks.

"It's two in the morning!" John exclaims.

"In U.S. time it's about eight." I tell him hopefully. This makes John sit up.

"I heard they light it up at night." Austin offers from the doorway. "Besides, we haven't- or, I haven't at least- adjusted to the time change. Better to make it an advantage."

"Fine." John breathes, and gets up. He goes for his suitcase. Austin and I duck out and close the door as Jaeson does the same. We follow suit.

_La Ville Des Lumières – The City Of Lights_

_**Austin**_

Okay, the first place we went to wasn't the Eiffel Tower. It was a restaurant. Because, frankly, we all admitted to being starving. It was a nice little place, but I don't quite know the name. Paris was for _sure _ the City of Lights. It was a lot like Chicago, actually. If you didn't know, the PIPA building you know is situated outside Chicago, in a small suburb called Vernon Hills. There's another base in Chicago, though. I've been to it many times. Paris, if you don't know Chicago or some other big city, is where you're surrounded by millions of buildings, each having at least one light on. Almost. This late the city is a little less active. There's not a whole lot, but there's still people walking along the streets. It isn't scary, though. I think it's beautiful. On the way there, I buy like six disposable cameras and shove them into my backpack. There's nothing else in there.

"Why do you need so many?" Jay asks.

"There's a lot the girls will want to see," I explain to him. He nods agreement. After this (and a whole lot of asking directions) we get to the tower.

"Whoa," We all gasp. The thing is lit up from bottom to top. It glows in the dark sky, sheds light on the small grassy park in front of it. It's almost as beautiful as Lily...

"Never been?" I hear someone speaking French. I get out of my trance and turn to see a young couple- like twenty or something- walking over.

"Nope." I say, then glance at my comrads. Jay is next to me, his blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Jaeson and Dayron have similar looks on their faces.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The French girl asks. I nod and smile.

"Yeah," I agree. I nudge Jay. "Dude, you're going to catch flies."

"What?" He snaps out of it, and I laugh.

"How'd you get the little one up so late?" The French guy asks.

"Oh, we're American. Just flew in awhile ago." I explain. "We took the six-hour time difference to our advantage. We haven't adjusted yet."

"Mm. I see." The girl says in French. "But you have a British accent...?"

"Can't seem to lose it," I shrug. "I'm originally from England."

"I get it." The guy says. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's amazing," I say.

"Glad you think so!" The girl says. "I'm Veronica, by the way."

"I'm Austin. That's Jay, my younger brother." I say, motioning towards him. Jay notices and walks closer.

"You're so cute." Veronica says. "How old are you?"

"Thank you." Jay responds. "I'm ten."

"Hey! I know. Darren, why don't we give them a tour of the area?" Veronica suggests.

"Good idea." Darren agrees. "How about it?"

"John! Jaeson!" I call them over. Introductions are made. We agree.

The pair takes us to see the best restaurants. There's little ones and big ones. Even medium ones. There's a movie theater and an ice cream place. I laugh when I see a McDonald's.

"I wonder if they have escargot." I say aloud. John Dayron laughs.

"I'd love to see a McDonald's serving snails in America." He says.

Next they take us to a few museums we _must _go see (but I can tell that the others aren't looking forwards to it) and other places. On our route back to the tower, I see a familiar blue building shape.

"Have you heard of PIPA?" I ask them.

"Yes, actually. Their base is right there." Darren points. "Why?"

"I have a friend who works for them." I lie. "The building looks the same."

"Okay." Darren responds. "That makes sense." We then arrive at the tower. It's four in the morning.

"We'd better go." Veronica says. "But first... I'm dying to know what color dye you use."

I blink. "Hair dye?"

"Austin, your hair's blue." John reminds me.

"Right! Actually, it's natural." I have my cover pre-researched and everything. "It's some weird and extremely rare condition that makes your hair the color of your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yup. There's only like three other people who have it, so it's hard to research. It's called Hyacintho Capillos." I tell her.

"That's cool." Veronica responds, and we go our separate ways.

Back at the hotel...

"Is it true?" John asks.

"Pfft, no. It means 'blue hair' in Latin." I say. "I got sick of telling people I dye it, and there really is no way to get blue hair, so I made up a disease."

"You're one interesting guy." Dayron says.

"Yup." I agree.

_La Ville Des Lumières – The City Of Lights_

_**? ? ?**_

Somewhere in Paris, in the basement of a blue building, two people yell in French at each other. They are looking at a computer screen. On it is a man with blue hair and his friends.

"I told you it was him!" One yells to the other. "Those Americans... I can't believe them! He doesn't even have birth records!"

"It's up to us, then..." The other states. "We have to find out who he _really _is."

* * *

><p>EVIL LUAGH! No, jk. Who could these people be? Are they really evil? Find out soon! That's my favorite part of the chapter, by the way.<p> 


	18. Universal 'Friends'

I don't have anything really interesting to tell you... so...

ENJOY! ! !

_**Jay**_

The next day, we're up around twelve. We all decide we should check out the dig site thing, considering it's what we're here for. We make an executive decision to let Jaeson teleport us there. Now, we're rounding the corner that'll lead us into the main area. I wonder-

"Shit!" Austin yells as the ground gives way beneath him!

"What the f*ck was that?" Dayton says. The trapdoor goes back into place... I step on it. Nothing happens...

_Universels"Amis" – Universal "Friends"_

_**Austin**_

I land on my feet. The floor is cold and white. I look up to see the trapdoor close... _F*ck. My only way out._

"Hello." A guy appears. He has an French accent, but speaks English. "My name is Tryan. I am only here to ask you some questions."

I drop into a fighting stance. "I highly doubt that this is a supermarket survey."

"It isn't. What's your name?" He asks casually.

"Why in hell would I tell you that?" I ask.

"Because." He shows me a badge. "I can get you in serious trouble."

I stand up and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tryon demands.

I show him my badge. "Austin Aurastone, PIPA."

"If you're a PIPA agent, where are your birth records?" He orders me to share.

"Dude, I'm a morph." I explain. Tryon looks dumbstruck. "I'm not really human. I'm a pokemon, a lucario, that can turn into a human. You know, a pokemorph?"

"Oh. I see now." Tryon says. "Mind if your base leader sees you?"

"I don't." I say. "You don't actually believe me, do you?"

"Not a bit." He says. I cross my arms as a white light engulfs me. A few moments later I'm shorter and furry.

Tryon's mouth hangs open. "I believe you now." He says. I hand him my badge.

"Go scan it, if you want." I say. He disappears down the hallway for about three and a half minutes. He returns looking satisfied.

"We officially trust you." He says professionally.

"Yeah, sure." I say. "But can I-" I stop as I sense a burst of energy. I push Tryon to the right. Jay appears in his place.

"You're-" He starts in surprise.

"Fine? Yes." I step away from Tryon. "This is part of the French PIPA base. They were unaware of my being a morph, therefore not having any records."

"That sounds reasonable." Jay decides after a moment. He perks. "I'm Jay, a mew morph."

"I'm Tryon. He's with us?" Tryon asks me.

"No! He's a spy!" I state dramatically, and then laugh when he believes me. "No, he's my-"

"Girlfriend's brother." Jay intercepts with a smirk.

"Is it really necessary to call Lily my girlfriend?" I sigh.

"You know it is." He says.

"Anyway, how do we get back up?" I ask Tryon.

_Universels"Amis" – Universal "Friends"_

_**Austin**_

"What's up?" I ask as we appear behind Dayron and Jaeson.

"Who's that?" Jaeson asks, knowing I'm clearly okay.

"This is Tryon." I say. "He's a French PIPA agent."

"Hello." He says in English. "What are your names?"

After some more introductory stuff, we finally round that damn corner into the archeological site.

"Wow." Dayron says sarcastically.

The whole thing is a giant crater around a small... it looked kind of like a table. After telling people who we were, we met a guy a bit older than me named Pierre. He's tall and lanky with brown hair and blue-gray eyes. He leads Jaeson and I to the bottom of the pit, while Dayron and Jay stay up there to get some more information on how it was discovered.

When we get there, I notice that the thing isn't a table. It's a mirror. Like, an old-fashioned one with the spirally designs around it. In the center is what looks like a key hole. The spirally stuff is blue is coloring. The mirror is a faded glass.

"So, what exactly is this?" I ask.

"According to ancient legends, this mirror leads you into a place you can go to meet with the dead." Pierre says. I have to say, his accent sounds really weird. I know it's a French accent (unlike mine) but it sounds all funny.

"Like the clans?" I ask. Jaeson and Pierre stare at me. "Pierre, you know that I'm a morph, right?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Okay, I'm not really religious, but when I was little my mom would tell me stories about the clans. Do you know about them?" They nod. The clans, if you didn't know, were a group of pokemon. "Okay... well, when they needed help they'd go to this thing called a Moonstone. They used it to talk to their ancestors or dead relatives or whoever." (Yes, this is from the Warrior Series. I use that background for Austin a lot.)

"I see the similarities." Pierre says. Then he opens his bag and pulls a laptop out. When he opens it, my necklace appears on the screen. "I believe you might know what this is."

"I might." I tell him. "Why?"

"We think that's what goes into this key hole." Pierre states excitedly. I glance at Jaeson, who nods. I pull out the dog tag, and Pierre gasps as he sees it glow in my hands.

"Can I see that?" He asks, the excitement in his voice uncontainable. Again, I glance at Jaeson. He nods, and I hand it to him.

"That's incredible," He breathes. "It only glows in your hands?"

"That's right." I tell him. He hands it back to me. It decides to glow again.

"EVERYONE!" Pierre yells so loudly I cover my ears. He says something else, but thanks to my momentary deafness I didn't hear it. Suddenly people swarm, I mean it, _swarm _down here, carrying cameras and sensors and all sorts of stuff. Jay and Dayton appear and Jaeson and I explain why Pierre's so damn excited.

So, I step up to the mirror and stick the "key" in.

_**Jay**_

There's a flash of light, and Austin disappears. Pierre tries to follow him into the mirror, but he can't get through. Next, Jaeson puts a hand _through _the mirror. With a nod in my direction, he steps through. Pierre urges me to follow. I glance at Dayton, who nods. I step through the portal.

_**Austin**_

We end up in a grassy field. The green stuff starts short but quickly grows to about three and a half feet.

I drop into a fighting stance immediately, clicking out my claws, too. I notice I'm a lucario. My necklace is back around my neck. But, of course, there's no immediate threat. So I stand back up. Jaeson emerges through the portal next, with Jay closely following. Jaeson is a mewtwo, and Jay the floating pink cat known as mew.

"You boys know where in hell we've ended up?" I ask.

"That's your job." Mewtwo states.

"I'm key holder person." I say. "Not directions guy."

"There's someone we can ask." Jay says, pointing to the only moving patch of grass. _There's no wind here, _I notice.

"Hey! Can you help us?" I call out. A furret's head pops out. It ducks back into the grass and reappears in front of us.

"Did you come through the portal?" She asks. We three nod. Her smile touches her ears. "Oh! We've been waiting for you! Stay here: I'll be back in a moment!" And so the furret rushes off. _Lots of help you were, _I think.

_**Fluff The Furret**_

I rush to my little village as fast as I can.

"Ty! Ty!" I yell into his hole. "Get out here!"

"Yes?" The quilava appears. He pads out and sits before me.

"Three pokemon came through the portal." I say excitedly. "A mew, mewtwo, and lucario."

"Get your brother." Ty alerts me with a smile. "I'll get Chime!"

I run to the back of our village and duck into the hollow tree my brother, Fairone, and I call home.

"Flit!" I call him.

"Up here!" His gentle voice calls. I climb up the steps we've made. He is sitting in his favorite spot, the third-highest branch.

"Come down," I plead. "I can't get up there."

"I bet you can!" Fairone says.

"Not today!" I yell up. Reluctantly, he climbs down to my level

"What's up?" He asks.

"Three pokemon stepped through the portal today..."

_Universels Amis – Universal Friends_

_**Austin**_

The ultimate decision between the three of us is to wait for her to come back. Surprisingly, she returns about five minutes later. With an entourage.

"Um, hi?" I say. The furret stands up on her back legs. Another furret stands a bit behind her, along with a quilava and a chimecho.

"Hello. I'm Fluff." She says. "This is my brother, Fairone (pronounced f-aaron)." She points to the other furret. "My friend Ty-" She points to quilava, "- and Chime, our leader." The chimecho.

"Hi." Jay greets happily. Mewtwo stands behind us, observing with crossed arms.

"I'm Austin." I say. I then sidestep, revealing Mewtwo.

"Who are you, Mewtwo?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes at me. _Antisocial._

"I'm Jaeson." He says, and steps forward.

"You two are the Yin and Yang, am I correct?" Chime asks. She comes to stand in front of her group.

"That's right." Jay tells her.

"And you the Keeper of the Stone?" Chime asks me.

"Yup." I say, and knowing what was coming next, I touched my necklace. It lit beneath my touch.

"You really are..." Chime says, eyes shining. The others all have a similar look on their faces.

"Yes, and?" I question.

"Fate wishes to see you." Chime says.

"Whom?"

"Fate. The Goddess created by the first mew." Chime responds. Oh. Arceus.

"Alright... where is she?" I ask. Chime points upward.

"What?" I blink.

"She lives in the skies. Lyan could've gotten you there..." Her face sinks. "But he's terribly sick..."

"There's no wind here." Jay suddenly realizes.

"That's right." Ty responds. "We're in what some call Heaven. We're all dead souls who are not ready to reincarnate."

"That doesn't explain the lack of wind." Mewtwo retorts.

"There's no wind patterns here because there's no gravity. No gravity, no wind." Ty responds. "We have a special time, I mean. Not _your _kind of gravity. Lyan brings the wind whenever he flies. But he's sick, so he can't fly..."

"You can get sick and die in Heaven?" I ask. That doesn't sound quite right...

"No. Lyan is alive, like you. Most legendaries can enter." Ty explains. "Actually, Lyan is half-dead. Or, he was. He almost died when he was very young. A pokemon brought him here, and he slowly healed."

"Okay. How'd he get sick?" I wonder.

Ty frowns. "We aren't sure..."

"I can help him." Jay decides. "I know heal bell and other healy stuff." Heavy stuff! He got that from me! That made me a little excited.

"Okay... no one living has tried to heal him." Chime says, then she smiles. "Yes! That might work!"

* * *

><p>HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! Can anyone guess who Lyan is? Brownies for you if you tell me!<p> 


	19. A Friend Still There

Chapter Ninteen

_**Jay**_

The village was small, but friendly. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone. I liked it. The house Fluff and her brother, Fairone, took us to was small and a light blue color. Behind it, after passing a few trees, was a huge clearing in the middle of a forest.

"This is it. Chime lives with him, but she must have other things to do." Fluff explains, and leads us inside. The walls are blue, as well as the soft carpeting. Fluff leads us down the main hallway and to the right. Inside the door lies more blue, but on the bed is a latios! He looks pale and skinny... too skinny.

"What'll happen if he dies here?" I ask softly.

"He'll have to stay here." Fluff explains.

"That's bad because he wants to find his sister." Fairone says. Austin and I immediately look at each other.

"Lily." We both say at once.

"Lily? How did you know her name?" Fairone asks.

"She's my-" Austin starts.

"Girlfriend. And my older sister." I interrupt Austin, a smirk passes across my face. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure, Jay, whatever." He says. "But anyway, we know her. When he's better, we can take him to her."

"Really? That's great!" Fluff exclaims in a whisper.

"Hi, guys." We all turn to see that the latios, Lyan, spoke.

"Hi." I say. "I'm going to help you." Before anyone could say anything else, I started the heal bell. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed. The latios closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. _It's working! _I think happily. By the time I'm finished, Lyan actually looks a lot better!

"How are you feeling, Lyan?" Fairone asks.

"Better, actually. A lot better!" Lyan smiles, and sits up. The paleness in his face has gone away. He still looks skinny, but otherwise rest is all he needs now.

"Get some sleep. Then we can take you to see Lily." I tell Lyan. His eyes widen.

"You know my sister?" He is shocked.

"That's right. Austin here is her boyfriend." I say. Austin rolls his eyes. "My parents left me under her care when they were killed, so she's like an older sister to me."

Lyan nods, taking this all in. "Tomorrow will you take me?" He pleads to Austin.

Austin looks to me, not being the doctor here. "Sure." I say. He brightens, and lays down. Lyan's breathing slows almost instantly.

_A Friend Still There – U__n Amigo Que Todavía Está Allí_

_**Austin**_

It's beautiful in this place, as always. We all are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Because, apparently, ghosts can eat.

"Morning, everybody!" Lyan flies into the room. He looks energized... as if he had just ran.

There's a knock at the door. Fluff goes and gets it.

"The wind! It's back!" Ty exclaims. His pelt is covered in fiery fur, signaling his joy even more than his expression. His fur was being whipped around a bit. Behind him, I saw leaves blow around.

"Thank you for bringing back the wind!"

_A Friend Still There – Un Amigo Que Todavía Está Allí_

_**Austin**_

"So is it okay if we see Fate another day?" I ask Chime before we leave.

"Yes." She says. "Fate tells me it is better if you come back here in a month or so."

"Okay..." I say. "Whatever you think."

_A Friend Still There – Un Amigo Que Todavía Está Allí_

_**Lyan**_

When we arrived at the mirror the next day, Austin remembered something.

"Shoot! Those damn reporters!" He exclaimed, waving his arms angrily.

"Someone should go out there." Mewtwo sates with crossed arms.

"Okay. I'll go. What do I tell 'em?" Austin asks.

"That the legends are true, but the pokemon living here have asked for all else to be kept secret." Mewtwo says with a shrug. Austin nods, then steps outside the mirror.

"Shit!" He reappears almost instantly. He looks traumatized. "That's a freaking lot of people!"

"He's claustrophobic," Jay explains to me. Mewtwo sighs and goes out.

_A Friend Still There – Un Amigo Que Todavía Está Allí_

_**Lily**_

"Damn car!" I yell to no one in particular, and lay my head on the dashboard. My little car is old and trashy, but up until now it's worked as good as any other car. Good thing we're at the grocery store's parking lot.

"Lily," Sasha warns from the back seat.

"Yes?" I ask, my head still down.

"Holy shit, they're not stopping." Avalon says from beside me. What can I say? The fourteen-year-old wanted shotgun. The seventeen-year-old didn't. There you go.

"What did you say?" I ask. I turn in my seat... to see a car speeding towards us. _Directly _towards us. And we're in a parking lot.

"F*ck." I mutter, and unlock the car.

"Lily, it isn't working." Avalon warns, yanking at the door.

"I know." I say gravely. The car was almost here... "Guys! Get down! I'm going to blow the windows out!"

"What the hell is that going to accomplish?" Avalon yells.

"We can get out through the windows!" I yell back. "Just get down!" The girls do as I say and I cross my arms. I pull them away from each other and a wind explodes. The glass shrieks as it shatters.

We all scream... it's too late...

_A Friend Still There – Un Amigo Que Todavía Está Allí_

_**Austin**_

We were sitting there, in the grass, waiting for Mewtwo to tell us the reporters had gone away.

Suddenly I felt a short, quick pain in my chest. Jay must've felt it too, because he stiffened.

_What in hell...?_

* * *

><p><em>AH HA HA! A cliff hanger! I am forcing you all to wait in anticipation! Sorry... Hope you enjoyed!<em>

_R & R, please?_


	20. Stuck' Doesn't Cover It

Sorry I ditched you all over the weekend. I was busy... I'll probably have to visit Mars again during the next few weekends, and unfortunatly (can't spell the darn word right) they don't have internet. Over the weeks I'll be here.

Anyway, after this chapter a majority of you will hate me.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

_**Lily**_

I open my eyes. Avalon, Sasha, and I are all tied up, our backs touching.

"We're not dead." I mumble sluggishly.

"Too bad," Sasha says, "Because Zairon probably got us."

"We captured their leader and-" I begin.

"That's not true!" Non other than that bastard Daffy Uck protests. He flicks on the light. We're in what looks like the back of an airplane: a big room with carpeting on the floor and white walls. It _feels _like it, too.

"Where the hell are we?" Avalon spits.

"On a plane to France." He says, walking circles around us. "In France there is a portal in a mirror. That portal leads to a type of pokemon Heaven. There lies a chimecho named Chime, who, according to ancient legends, can lead us to Arceus."

"What do you want with Arceus?" I ask, malice in my voice.

"What do you think? I thought you'd be smarter." Daffy sneers.

"Tell us, oh master asshole." Avalon says. Daffy comes up and _kicks her._

"You asshole! Don't touch her!" I yell. He comes over and lifts his boot, but I'm prepared. I blow with all my wind-power might. This lands him into the wall.

"Arceus can control the world. You three will be the first I'll take out!" He screams, then stomps out. He slams the door closed.

"Good job," Avalon praises. "That bastard deserves it."

"No kidding." Sasha mutters.

"What in hell can we do now, though?" I ask aloud.

"Morph?" Sasha suggests.

"Nope. Tried that before you two woke up. These ropes are morph-proof." Avalon says, sounding tired.

"Damn it..."

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Avalon**_

"Biting the rope isn't going to work." Lily sighs.

"It vwill," I insist. My words are muffled by the rope between my molars.

"No, it won't Avalon." Sasha says. I release my hold on the rope.

"We've been stuck here for _hours!" _I yell.

"We're going to France. Paris, if we're lucky." Lily says. "If we aren't rescued, then he has a job for us. He'll have to let us go then. And we'll figure something out."

"What if we don't?" I question stubbornly.

"What if we do?" Lily retorts. I don't respond. We sit there in silence for another ten minutes or so before we feel the plane going downwards.

"Attention, all passengers. The plane will be landing shortly..."

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Austin**_

"Austin and Jay, what in hell is with you two?" Jaeson demands as we all (Dayton, Lyan, me, Jay, and Jaeson), in human form, walk towards our plane terminal. Jay and I have been jumpy ever since the random pain in our chests...

"Something's wrong." I state. "We have to get back. Now."

"Why? Uxie-" Jaeson starts.

"I don't give a crap about what Dayton, or Uxie, or Sirens says." I say. "Something's wrong with Lily, Avalon, and Sasha. We need to get back _now."_

"Austin and I will just teleport home either way." Jay says. "I can feel that something's really wrong."

Jaeson looks to meet Lyan and Dayron's nodding gazes. "Fine. Let's go home."

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Austin**_

We get to the office, drop off Jaeson and Dayron, and then Jay, Lyan, and I all teleport to Lily's.

No one is there. I send my aura out wh-

_Austin!_

What the hell?

_Austin! It's Avalon! We need some help here, damn it!_

_Where are you? _I ask her.

_Paris, France. We were kidnapped. Daffy Uck is taking us to some mirror-portal thing._

_We'll be there soon!_

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Sasha**_

When the plane landed, guards just came and snuck us into yet another plane. But this time someone else is joining us, according to Daffy Uck. I can hear someone fighting.

"Gekido!" Lily exclaims upon seeing the boy. They tied him up, too. His face was bright red, and his nostrils were flaring.

"Put him down!" Avalon yells. The guard drops him next to us. His legs and arms are tied, but not together. Gekido struggles in his bindings.

"How do you know him?" I ask.

"He's probably your connection." Avalon explains. "We met him in the forest."

"Oh. Well, hi." I say.

"Hello." He gets out through his struggling. This is bad. So, so bad...

"I know! I can use telepathy!" Avalon shouts.

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Austin**_

I snap my fingers out of pure anger, a habit I picked up from Lily. I also pace around her kitchen, trying fruitlessly to think of a plan.

"How are we going to find her?" I wonder aloud. "It'll take me _hours _to search the whole of Paris."

"They're going to the mirror. We could just wait there." Lyan suggests.

"That's a good idea." I admit. _Duh! Avalon said 'mirror.' I guess I don't think straight when I'm angry..._ Jay gets up and takes our hands. We teleport to the pit again. Surprisingly, no one was there. Then again, it was dark in France. I forgot, they're six hours ahead of us. It was four when we got back to Lily's. It's ten o'clock at night here.

"Look! There it is!" Jay sees the plane first. It's a small helicopter. Lyan takes my hand and Jay's. He uses his special power to cloak us into invisibility.

The small helicopter lands. Then, I notice, more and more come. There's a total of six orange helicopters, designed to look like a news station's.

But we're not fooled.

Especially since people in matching orange uniforms came pouring out, surrounding the perimeter. I hear a scream. It's quickly followed by yells of protest. The voices, they're all familiar.

"I'm. Going. In." I breathe angrily.

I morph and start running, despite Jay and Lyan's protest. Guys come at me from all directions, but they're nothing. Adrenaline surges through me, my desire to protect my friends overwhelming. I punch and kick and uppercut and faint whoever comes at me. They pulls knives and guns, but nothing touches me.

I send a kick to my left. I uppercut a guy who almost stabs me. I flick a wrist and hear a gun explode from a mini aura sphere.

I easily reach the door keeping me from my friends.

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

_**Lily**_

I can hear commotion outside. Maybe someone's here to help? I hope so... Daffy Uck looks scared, so he grabs a knife and takes me from the guard holding me hostage.

Suddenly, the metal door dents into the shape of an "X." I hear slooshing sound and know that Austin has figured out how to use his water bending. The metal dents again and again until it finally snaps apart.

"Don't move!" Daffy screeches, bringing the knife to my throat. With his other hand, he holds my arms down. He steps on my feet so I can't move them.

"You..." Austin shakes his head. His lucario eyes are a bright, bright red. He's extremely, extremely pissed off. But he stands still, not wanting to risk my life. Austin's eyes dart from place to place, figuring and planning. But I have a better idea.

"Daffy, you're a stupid, stupid bastard." I tell him. "You wanna know why?"

"Why?" He sneers. I smirk, and go limp. He stumbles backwards, taking one foot off mine to step back and balance himself. I take my chance and kick my numb foot backwards into the place where the sun don't shine. He begins to double over, and his arms slacken for a moment. I use this opportunity to twist an arm free and smack away the knife. I then uppercut him. The guards start moving, but Austin moves faster. He slams into the nearest guy, then uppercuts the next.

I had an idea. "Morph, guys!"

Jay was right. Sasha _was _a suicone! And a really majestic one at that! She struggles and her captor can't hold her. When he drops her, she uses ice beam, freezing the guy. Gekido, as a growlithe, bites the girl who holds him. She screams and drops him. Avalon morphs into a riolu. She forms an aura sphere in both paws, then lets them loose on her captor's legs. She's dropped.

"NO!" I hear Austin yell. Then a gun shot sounds. I turn around. Austin... he's laying on the ground, a bullet hole in his stomach. _He took the bullet for me..._

"NO! NEVER!" I screech. A white light explodes from me.

And then I faint.

_'Fast' Ikke Daekke Det – 'Stuck' Doesn't Cover It._

* * *

><p><strong>*MINOR SPOILER ALERT*<strong>

Just everybody remember that Austin's my favorite character, too.


	21. Hey, Jude

I like this chapter for a lot of reasons. Hope you do, too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

_**Lily**_

I wake up and groan. I open my eyes. There is white everywhere. My vision slowly focuses on an IV pole, a soundless heart monitor whose green line moved with my heart beat, and several other medical instruments. Slower still, my memory comes back. Of being kidnapped, of being rescued...

Of Austin dying.

Unknowingly, I start sobbing. And sobbing. I sniffle and feel hot tears race down my face. My shoulders shudder as I cry.

The boy who was not only my funny, British best friend, but the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, was gone. I continued to sob and sob, until I heard the door open. A familiar figure stepped in...

"Austin!" I yell, but stay sitting on my bed. I couldn't trust he was real. Not yet. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, so did I." He responds, then smirked his trademark smirk, the one I thought I was going to have to miss forever. "Let's just say I met Fate." I can't help it anymore. I see that smirk and I get up and run to him. I take his face in my hands and I kiss him. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around me. I do the same. I pull my lips away and rest my head on his shoulder. I squeeze him as if I'll never let go.

"You take my breath away." He wheezes. I lighten my hold on him and laugh for a moment, catching his joke. I know he means it, though. Then he says the three words I always want to hear come out of his mouth: "I love you."

"I love you too!" I cry, and start sobbing on his shoulder. Austin begins to rub my back in soothing circles.

You know, I have cried maybe twice before, if you don't count when I was under the age of three. Once when a kid hit me. She was jealous of my brother. The second time was after my first battle. It was more tears of relief. Those both happened by the age of six. By seven, our family had been on the run for at least six months. I did not cry when my family was killed. It would have been seen as a weakness by everyone else around me... or so I thought.

I stand there, in Austin's arms, for a long time. I let out all the tears from everything that's ever happened to me. My dead brother and parents. My almost-dead best friend. Everything. Then Austin starts very quietly singing. His voice is low and soothing. It's smooth and clear. I eventually stop sobbing, just so I can listen without my stupid sniffling getting in the way.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad-_

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember, to let her into your heart._

_Then you can start, to make it, better._

Austin just repeats the chorus of _Hey Jude _over and over again. I start to think that's all he knows, but it isn't too long before he starts the rest of the song. He sings it over and over again, until I stand up. Of course, this just leads to our eyes meeting. After we kiss again, he takes my hands in his. A smirk finds its way across his face.

"Wanna get married?" He asks.

"How's say tomorrow?" I respond.

"Works for me!" He smiles broadly, and we both burst out laughing. We even end up on the floor, hysterical. We both stare up at the ceiling, and Austin takes my hand. He then takes a breath, but doesn't say anything.

"You know, you don't need a ring." I tell him. "Your love is enough for me."

"Yes I do," He insists.

"Nope." I say.

"We'll see," He smiles.

"Can we just stay here, like this, forever?" I ask hopefully.

"No." Austin sighs. We turn our heads to see each other.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You were asleep for three weeks, Lily." He says. "And there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" I sigh. Austin stands and then pulls me to my feet, but doesn't let go of my hand. He leads me outside and down the hallway. I realize I had been in the same room he was in when he got hurt. It seemed like so long ago that Jay was kidnapped...

We go into the lobby. Jay, Avalon, Gekido, Jaeson, Sasha, and-

"LYAN!" I gasp. Lyan, my brother, the other boy I thought I lost. He stands up immediately and rushes over to embrace me. Somehow, my brother is taller than me. Still. Only a few inches, but that's a lot.

"I've missed you so much." He says. He clutches me as if afraid he'd loose me. I feel hot tears start to stream down my cheeks, but I know Lyan must be crying, too.

"Not as much as I've missed you," I tell Lyan. "No way..."

_**Lyan**_

"Hey, Austin." I greet him. "What are you doing out here?" I ask. Austin sits before me. We are behind the hospital, in the stretch of grass between forest and building. Austin doesn't respond. I walk around to face him, and realize he's mediating. Or was. The moment I step in front of him, his eyes pop open.

"Sorry," I say apologetically. "Didn't know."

"Don't worry." Austin jumps up onto his feet. "I was looking for an excuse to stop anyway. I hate mediating."

"Then why are you out here doing it?" I ask curiously.

"I hate it because I can't do it for more than five seconds." He explains. "And frankly, it bores the crap outta me. I thought I'd try it again... didn't work."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd battle me." I say. Austin's expression brightens.

"Of course I will!" He says.

"Good. I need to make sure you're fit to protect my sister." I say with a smirk.

"Nothing is ever going to happen to her if I can help it." Austin tells me.

* * *

><p>First reason I like this chapter is because Austin isn't dead. I couldn't have killed my favorite character! I really can't kill anyone... But I can try. I did here. I didn't want him to die, though...<p>

Anyway, Lily and Lyan finally meet once again. That also makes me happy :) Hope you enjoyed!


	22. A Battle Between Friends

Chapter 22

_**Austin**_

"So why are we out in this field?" Lyan asks as we arrive into the middle of the huge grassland. I'm in my lucario form, he his latios form.

"So no one hears and/or sees us." I explain.

"Good plan." Lyan agrees.

"Ready?" I ask him, backing up.

"Yes!" He answers, also stepping back.

"Ready?" I ask again, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Set?" Lyan responds, getting prepared.

"GO!" We both shout. Lyan races towards me. I know one thing about latias/os, they're freaking fast. I dive left and land in a somersault. I use that to spring back up. I then jump right, narrowly avoiding the latios. I notice that he appears to only be able to fly straight if he goes at such a fast constant speed. Using this information, I wait until he charges at me again. When he does, I dodge and throw an aura sphere where I just had been at just the right moment. It hits Lyan and he stumbles backwards. I use that chance to get close and use my favorite move (even more than aura sphere. That's my second favorite), close combat.

Latios reeled as I uppercutted him. I used a left-footed side-snap kick to his side, forcing him into my right handed punch. Lyan lands on the ground with a thump. I back up, preparing.

Lyan gets up and shakes the dust off himself. He looks over at me. "You could have finished me."

"Yes. I could have. But I'm having too much fun," I smirk. "Anyone bad I would have finished."

"Okay." Lyan says, then speeds towards me. I'm unprepared and he hits me square on. I'm thrown far backwards. I jump onto my feet then duck back down, almost getting hit again. Lyan then flies up high. I throw an aura sphere, hoping to hit him. It misses... Lyan flies back down, and I flip to avoid him. I send a dark pulse his way, then remember he's a dragon type.

The dark pulse misses. Now I wait again. Lyan begins charging, and I make a risky move. I stand still until he's only two yards (about two meters, I think) away from me. Then I charge up a dragon pulse and hit him hard with it. This drives him into the ground, only an inch away from me. I use close combat again right when he lifts his head from the ground. I start with an uppercut again. I follow with a punch to the gut. I fade in my bone rush attack. I hit his head first, making him duck. Then I aim for his side, but miss. I have a feeling that Lyan was holding back...

Lyan hits me hard with a dragon pulse, then picks me up and flies high. He then uses seismic toss, slamming me a foot or two into the ground. I get up, only to be knocked over again. He comes for me, and I take it head on. But I've grabbed his ears. I feel the beginnings of dragon pulses forming in my paws. The power explodes, whipping me and Lyan in separate directions.

We land about 60 meters/65 yards from each other (thanks to Google for conversions). I get up, preparing.

"I'm done." Lyan calls. "You're a great battler." With that, I collapse back into the grass. I love the cool feel of it on my back.

"Thanks." I yell back. "You're a great battler, too. Better than me."

"Maybe not." Lyan says. "Maybe so. I'm not sure who's better."

"Should we go back?" I ask.

"Later. I'm too tired to move." Lyan says.

"I can agree with that," I say. So, for the next twenty minutes or so, we just kind of lay there. Eventually, I walk over to him we morph into humans, just in case anyone comes over. We start talking about Lily.

"So you don't mind if I date her?" I ask Lyan.

"No. As long as you promise not to hurt her." Lyan says. "And to protect her."

"Of course. I pinky-swear." I say, and hold out my pinky. Lyan laughs at that. He does it, though. I haven't told you what he looks like as a human, have I?

Well, Lyan's hair is a light blue, much different than mine. His eyes _don't _match his hair, though. His eyes are a bright green. That doesn't make any sense. Whatever. He wears jeans and a blue shirt. Lyan has sneakers.

"You're Lily's older brother, right?" I ask Lyan.

"Yup. I'm nineteen." He says.

"Hey, boys!" We sit up and look left. Lily and Jay are heading over. Both are in human form. We stand up and walk over to meet them.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much. You two look worn." Lily observes.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask, a sudden idea forming in my head.

"Sure." She says and embraces me. I go limp and she drops me.

"Will you carry me back?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"No." Lily says, and starts waking away.

"You're just going to ditch me here?" I ask.

"Yup." At that, I get up and run, poking her as I run past.

"You're it!" I yell.

"See! You're- get back here!" Lily starts pelting after me. I run in wide circles around Jay and Lyan, Lily following me.

"Are they always like this?" Lyan asks Jay.

"Not always. But a whole lot." Jay responds. I hear a swoosh and dodge just as latias-Lily catches up to me.

"Cheater!" I protest, and morph into a lucario.

"You're just mad because you're going to be it!" Lily sneers.

You can bet we end up kissing once we're out of sight.


	23. Back To Yesterday Again

Hey, y'all! Wassup? I like this chapter :). I say that about every chap, don't I? Well, I _especially_ like this one :]

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

_**Lily**_

_The girl runs. There's darkness all around her, threatening to take her into its clutches. The stars have been blocked out. The moon does not shine..._

_Her breathing is heavy as she runs, fast as she can. She screams, she is human, why do they hurt her? They are closing in. Smoke has started erupting from the air itself, blinding her. _

_The darkness has even taken her mind, she realizes. She cannot see them, but she knows they have her in their sights. She will die tonight, she knows..._

I woke up screaming. My brother and Jay some in immediately, Sasha, Gekido, and Avalon following. Austin is at his apartment, but I wanted him here.

"Are you alright?" My brother asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say, getting up and walking past them all. "Just a bad dream is all." Avalon and Jay follow me into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jay asks me.

"Nothing too bad." I respond. They know I'm lying.

"Come on; we're not that stupid." Avalon sighs. I sit at the table, and everyone follows.

"What is this, therapy?" I question.

"It is now." Lyan says.

"We're only missing the weird white furniture and the creepy therapist." Avalon says. I laugh.

"Fine." I sigh. "I dreamed about losing my family."

"But you just got part of your family back?" Sasha looks confused.

"I have that nightmare a lot." I tell them. "It's re-occuring."

"You really do need a creepy therapist." Avalon observes.

"Yeah. If I put my life down on paper, I'd be in an insane asylum." I tell them, rolling my eyes. "Now, let's get back to bed." I say, getting up.

"You sure you're okay?" My brother asks again.

"Yes! I'm fine, don't worry!" I insist.

But am I really?

_She's cornered now. There's no way out. She'd seen the gory way her mother and father were killed, and her brother... Now it was her turn. The last of her family. She tried one last time, looking up at her soon-to-be murderers with a puppy face. She asked them why they wanted to kill her, but they would not respond. She gave up and prepared for the worst, closing her eyes and tensing. But, it never came. She heard a gunshot and flinched, but the bullet had not hit her skin. She opened her eyes and looked up._

"_Austin, you saved me!" She yelled, and they embraced. His love for her was sealed with a kiss..._

_**Lily**_

When Jay appeared, I was eating my lunch behind Darlin's, sitting in the shade.

"Hi, Lily." He says, sitting down next to me.

"Hi, Jay. How are you?" I ask

"Good. Can we go to the park later?" He asks me.

"Yup. If Avalon or Sasha wants to take you, you can go now." I say.

"I want everybody to go." He says. "And... can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." I tell him.

"Will you tell me more about how you and Austin met?" Jay surprises me. "I didn't meet him until you two were already good friends."

"Something tells me this isn't your question." I figure.

"It's not. Avalon sent me to ask."

"What are you? A spy?"

"It seems like it!" We both laugh.

"Go get her." I instruct, and Jay disappears. A moment later he comes back, Avalon next to him. With a word of farewell, he's gone again.

"You wanna know more about Austin and I, don't you?" I ask. Jay didn't tell her what was going on.

"Yup." She smiles. I sit back and remember.

_Zurück Zu Gestern… Erneut - Back To Yesterday... Again_

_**Lily**_

_**(7 Months Ago)**_

"Lily, there's a customer in back. Bring him the bill." My boss, Richard Davis, tells me.

"Alright." I say. I take the paper from him and look down. Austin Aurastone. Interesting last name. I go into the dining area. He's the only person here, so I know it's him. The guy has blue hair. _Must dye it. _I think. I remember aura spheres are blue, and wonder if that's why. I walk over to him and hand it over. An extreme lucario fan?

"Thank you," He says with a heavy British accent. "Would you care to grace me with the knowledge of your name?"

Now, today had been suckish. Jay was sick, and had been on my mind all day. Since I worked on Saturdays, he was home all alone. Today I had the ''pleasure'' of working the bar. Some guys and girls get up, come here, get drunk, stay, get drunker, go home. It was "great business," my boss said. I'd like him to have to work the bar. Drunk people say and do things that I could easily sue for if I wanted. I couldn't have counted all the flirts people threw at me. I was sick and tired of it by this point in the day.

And that made me think Austin, too, was flirting with me. Not that everything was an excuse. It wasn't.

So, I slapped him. I expected him to yell, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He said. I put my hands on my hips.

"For what? Flirting?" I ask, annoyed.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with you, I'm sorry. I just wanted your name." He said, and I could tell he meant it. My hands dropped from my hips.

"No, I'm sorry." I say. "That was bad of me."

"It's fine. It's happened before." Austin continued.

"Are you from England?" I ask.

"Yes, from a coastal town called Bristol." He said to me.

"Well, I guess American women aren't used to gentlemen." I alert him. "Or... I'm not."

Austin laughs. "I guess not. Thank you." He says, and leaves to go and pay.

(I know, stereotype. Not everybody everywhere is a gentleman.)

_Zurück Zu Gestern… Erneut - Back To Yesterday... Again_

"Hi, again." I say, seeing the familiar blue hair. Austin has come everyday in the last week, according to my boss. And at eight o'clock, too. I'm always surprised the drunkies don't stay past seven thirty.

"Hello." He greets me. I take him to a table.

"Okay, even I'll admit our food isn't _that _good." I say.

"I've got nowhere better to be." He says. "There's a construction project taking place next door to my building. They don't shut up 'till eight thirty."

"No wonder." I agree. "That must be annoying. He shrugs.

"Maybe it's a good thing I get out from hiding in my apartment." He tells me. I laugh.

"That's what parks are for." I say.

"Is there one near here?" he asks.

"Yup. My little brother and I walk there all the time." I explain, and give him directions.

"Thank you." He says, smiling. I nod. I hear the door open, and say bye so I can go help the other person.

Later, I come back and take his order. "We've got a special on beer and wine." I tell him as he finishes.

"Ew." He makes a face at that.

"What?" I blink.

"Alcohol. The stuff is disgusting... I don't see how people can stand the stuff." He says.

"Me neither." I agree. Yes, I'll admit it. I've tried alcohol illegally. It was gross.

"Really? You don't look 21." He observes.

"Come to think of it, neither do you!" I say.

"You only have to be five to drink in the UK, if you drink at home." He smirks. "I tried it when I was little. I hated it so much I've never tried it again."

"I tried it this past New Years." I admit. "I swear, every adult here was drinking it. My boss said you could drink it on holidays. So, I tried it."

"And didn't like it?" Austin presumes.

"I did a spit take." I say, and we both laugh. "I'll be back." I run over to give the other person still here the order slip. Then I came back.

"Hi, again." He says as I return.

"Hello." I say. "Is your work far?" He did come from work, right?

"Nope. I could walk if I wanted." Austin tells me. "I work with PIPA, like, the one right over there." He points in the general direction.

"What's PIPA?" I ask, and he explains all about it. I learn he's training to be an agent right now, and they don't let him off to eat until now.

"That's annoying." I say.

"Yeah. It's worth it, though." Austin tells me.

"It is, huh?" I ask. "Excited to save people's lives?" He nods. I hear footsteps and turn. My boss is standing behind me. _I'm in trouble now..._

"Alright. I'm kicking everybody out." He says. He's kidding, though.

"I'm off, in other words?" I ask.

"That's right. I'll close tonight." My boss calls the other guy, telling him the same thing. Austin pays and the three of us leave. The guy goes one way to his car, but Austin and I discover we've parked next to each other.

"I never got your name." He realizes.

"Lily." I say. "It's Lily."

"That's a pretty name." He smiles. "You probably know I'm Austin from the bill." I nod. Suddenly, Austin's eyes grow wide.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically.

"Yes. Someone's in trouble." Austin says, pointing into the forest nearby.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I'll explain later. Do you have a cell phone on you?" He asks.

"Yes..."

"Good. Can you stay a moment? I'll be back in a second." Austin then breaks for the forest. I wait a moment, then follow him. He's easy enough to hear, by the way he's rushing through the forest. I can see his footprints in the mud sometimes.

"HELP!" I hear, and stop dead. A guy's voice, but not Austin's. I run forward.

I come to a small clearing. I peek into it, and am surprised. There are several ursaring. One of them is banging Austin against the ground, and another has a teenager raised above its head.

"Hey!" I yell, stepping into the open. The ursaring smirk. Another toy for them to play with.

"Lily!" Austin yells. "Get out of here!"

Ignoring Austin, I yell at the pokemon in their language. "Put. Them. Down. They didn't do anything to you!"

"They're on our territory!" The biggest yells back. I'm guessing he's the leader.

"The longer you hold them, the longer they'll be on your territory." I explain calmly.

"You won't order us around." He laughs at me.

"I'm warning you." I say, an icy undertone embedded into my voice.

The others join him in laughter. I morph into a latias, much to Austin and the kid's surprise. They stop laughing.

"Try me. I don't believe you're real." The leader says. I shrug, then throw my head back. I let out a shrill cry, so high pitched I didn't think the kid or Austin couldn't hear it. But Austin did hear it. He flinched, like the ursaring.

Wait. He had blue hair and eyes that matched EXACTLY. And he heard that. That probably meant he was a pokemorph!

Then I felt the wind with me as I sped- literally fast as lightning- and ran over the lead ursaring. I slowed down at the edge of the clearing. The ursaring got back up. Eyes full of awe, he bowed a little, realizing who he was messing with.

"We are sorry, Wind, could you forgive us?" He pleads.

"Of course. Put them down. Stop bothering humans and pokemon." I demand. They do so and split. I disappear into the air, feeling my ability kick in at my demand. I was now invisible.

I watched as Austin and the kid looked for me for a moment, then walked out of the forest.

_Zurück Zu Gestern… Erneut - Back To Yesterday... Again_

_**Lily**_

"Something tells me you've got questions." I say when Austin comes into Darlin's the next day. Except, he came at nine. That's when we close.

"Yup." He responds as we walk out.

"Yes, I'm a latias morph. I bet you're a lucario morph." I say.

Austin smiles. "You've got it."

_Zurück Zu Gestern… Erneut - Back To Yesterday... Again_

_**Lily**_

_**(Back To The Present)**_

"So you saved his butt?" Avalon asks.

"Yes. I did." And that's that.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed!<p> 


	24. Mirror Mirror

This, my ffn friends, is the beginning...

OF THE END! MUHAHAHAHA! (Sorry, I've been feeling quite evil lately!)

ENJOY!

Chapter 24

_**Austin**_

"Fuck." I mutter.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Jaeson is angry.

"No, I didn't! I brought it with me this _morning!" _I yell.

"Well, it's not here now!" Jaeson yells.

"Boys! Calm down!" Uxie teleports in here. She morphs into a human. "Jaeson, remember you gave it to me earlier?"

"What?" I gawk.

"Yes. You said you'd have it back in ten minutes." Jaeson says.

"You didn't tell me!" I say.

"You didn't tell him? Jaeson." Uxie sighs. "Well, I don't have it, either. It was stolen."

"WHAT?" Jaeson and I both yell.

"It was stolen by another legendary." Uxie explains. "So now you have to go see Arceus, Austin. I already told her it was stolen. And that it was my fault."

"You sure someone took it?" I ask.

"Yes. I was attacked." Uxie explains. "Someone used a smokescreen. It was a special kind, one only legendaries could use. It blinds my psychic powers."

"That's scary." I say.

"It can't blind aura, though." She says, which makes me relieved. "I wish I could use it, though."

_Mirror, Mirror, Standing Tall, Who's The Thief That Stole It All?_

It's somewhere around midnight, so it's no wonder no one is swarming around the mirror. But before I step through, I hear something. It's like a whisper in the wind.

That's it! It gets louder, and my theory is confirmed. It's Lily's voice. A song.

_Mirror, mirror, standing tall, who's the one that stole it all?_

_Who's the one that stole the stone?_

_The one to kill us all?_

_Mirror, mirror, standing tall, who's the one to kill us all?_

_Who be the one that thrusts the knife to our hearts?_

_Mirror mirror on the wall, will there be one to save us all?_

_Will our saviors come at last, to make amends that form a cast,_

_Mirror, mirror, standing tall, is it possible to fall?_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

_Who's the one to save the day?_

_Who's the one to never fade away?_

_Mirror, mirror, standing tall, who's the one that stole it all?_

_Who's the one to kill us fast?_

_Who'll make us shine the past?_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

_Who's the one to save our day?_

_To never fade away?_

_Mirror, mirror, standing tall, who's the savior of us all?_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who'll wear the hero shawl, today...?_

_Who will wear the hero's shawl?_

_who'll die to save us all?_

_Who'll answer questions never asked?_

_Who'll die the only toll?_

_Who will save the other's soul?_

_Who will wear the hero's shawl?_

The song was a warning. I knew it was, deep in my heart. I could tell from the lyrics a battle was soon to happen. When? Who? Where? Why? Questions drummed through my head. I decided to ignore them for now.

As I step through the mirror and morph, I know somehow that I'm not stepping into that little village.

"Hello, Austin." The room I enter into is white. The ceiling must be a hundred feet tall. I turn my gaze from the mirror I just stepped through.

This is Fate's realm.

"Hello, Fate." I greet Arceus, the goddess of pokemon and humans.

"Hello." She smiles. Gosh, she's huge! Tall, I mean. I think she's twenty feet tall at least. It doesn't surprise me when she glows white and turns into a human. She looks old and pale. Her white hair streams to her ankles. The white robe she wears glows slightly. I morph into my human form as well. We meet in the center of the gigantic room.

"Um... Am I supposed to bow?" I ask her awkwardly.

She laughs. "I should be the one bowing to you! You are the Keeper. You can control the world much easier than I can these days."

"Speaking of-"

"I know. Uxie was attacked, and we don't blame anyone. Would you like more details?" Fate asks.

"Please." I tell her.

"We were all here for a Legendary Counsel meeting." Fate explains. "Uxie left for a moment, probably to return the stone because we were finished with it, when she was attacked. So, it could be any legendary that saw a chance."

"Okay. Wait, even Lily, Jay, Avalon, and Sasha?" I ask incredulously.

"Only Lily. The others don't know yet." She says. "I doubt it's Lily, but you'll have to ask anyway."

"She never told me she knew you all." I realize.

"She's not supposed to," Fate laughs.

"Oh." I say, then get down to business. "How in heck am I supposed to find the stone?"

"The legendaries. Mewtwo can read minds, and you can sense lies, correct?" She asks.

"Yes. Mewtwo isn't a suspect?" I ask.

"Nope. Uxie already went through it with him." Fate explains. "Now, go."

Suddenly, I'm teleported away. My head feels dizzy as I end up back in my office. Jaeson is still there. I tell him what Fate said.

"Hm. Figures. Let's start with Lily." Jaeson says.

"Okay." I think, then shout Lily's name. Jaeson glares, but it works. Lily appears on my chair.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Do you have the Aura Stone?" I ask casually.

"Nope." She says. I look at Mewtwo. Not lying. Lily realizes something then. "Did you loose it?"

"No!" I protest. "Uxie was attacked and it was stolen. _Jaeson _gave Uxie the stone without telling me."

"Blame it on me." Jaeson mutters.

"Really?" Lily asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"Okay. Did you talk to Fate?" She asks.

"Yes. She told me how to find it." I tell Lily.

"Okay. I have to go back home. I'll see you." She says. Lily stands up and gives me a peck on the cheek before disappearing.

Jaeson laughs at me. "Wow. That was interesting."

"You're mean." I say. "Have you ever loved a girl?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't know." I decide.

_Mirror Mirror Standing Tall, Who's The Thief That Stole It All?_

"Arielle, did you take the Aura Stone?" I ask her later that day. I can add her to the list of people/pokemon that enjoy randomly coming into my office.

"Nope." She says.

"She's not lying." Jaeson confirms.

"How are you today?" I ask her.

"Good. Worried about the stone, but good." She says.

"I'm glad." I let her know.

"Do you know where Jay is?" She asks.

"Home, I think." I tell her.

"Thanks!" And Arielle vanishes.

Two down... lots to go.

* * *

><p>Hope you all ENJOYED! R &amp; R... please?<p> 


	25. Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire

This was, unfortunately, one of those chapters I am very happy to be done writing. It got pretty boring to write this one, honestly. But it has a lot of important info, so you have to read it anyway.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

_**Austin**_

"So, who are we interrogating next?" I ask Jaeson the next morning. It's somewhere around seven, and he's appeared at my doorstep.

"Kyogre and Lugia." He decides. "They live in the water."

"Great." I respond sarcastically. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"It doesn't mean you'll get an answer." Jaeson says coolly.

"Are all legendaries morphs?" I ask, and Jaeson nods.

"That's right. Now, let's get a move on. I want to get this over with..."

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

_**Austin**_

Jaeson teleports us to a beach in Miami. He says Kyogre likes to hang out here. Judging by the large amount of people here, I'd say that he wasn't the only one. The beach is sandy and white and pretty. The ocean is a crystal blue, begging for people to swim in. I, not unlike Jaeson, do not like water.

"So... where is he?" I ask Jaeson.

"_She _will be here soon." Jaeson responds.

"Oh. How will we- that's her, isn't it?" I ask, taking notice of a girl who looked about twenty. She was headed our way, her dark blue hair streaming behind her. The longest I've seen Lily's hair was a bit below her shoulder blades... Kyogre's reached her thighs.

"Hello." Jaeson offers.

"Hello, Mewtwo." She says quietly. We walk over to a rather empty part of the shore. "Emotionless as ever, I see."

Jaeson rolls his eyes. I speak. "So I'm not the only one who thinks that?" Kyogre laughs.

"Nope. Personally, though, I think he has a big heart, just he's afraid to show it!" She declares.

"That's so cute!" I gush with sarcastic enthusiasm. As reward, I get a glare from Mewtwo. Gawd, am I good at pushing his buttons or what? "I'm just messing with you." I say with a smirk on my face. I turn my attention to the girl. "So, you're Kyogre?"

"Call me Kaya." She says. "But, yes, I am kyogre. I know the stone was stolen. I can take you to my house-" She sees me bite my lip- "It's not wet, don't worry!" She smiles. "And then you can search my mind or whatever."

So, we hide and then teleport. Her house turns out to be a pocket of air underwater. The walls are stone, and she has to use her powers every time she gets in or out. Otherwise it'll get flooded.

"Go ahead." Kaya says, and holds out her hand for Mewtwo. He takes it, and I see his eyes glow a deeper purple before he closes his eyes. Meanwhile, I use my aura to look around. I find nothing.

"Nope. You didn't do it." Jaeson confirms.

"Yay! I'm innocent!" She says, and I laugh, sensing a joke.

"Let's go now." Jaeson mutters and grabs my arm. I say bye to Kaya just as we teleport away.

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

Lugia, on the other paw, is a Brit like me! I get to go home, actually. He lives in Bristol, the town I grew up by.

We teleport into the edge of the city, to a pier, actually. It's nighttime there, so it's abandoned.

"Hello, Jaeson." A young man with dark blue hair with white stripes in it comes over. He looks tired, but happy. "And you must be Austin."

"That's right." I say, and we shake hands.

"Let's get this done." Jaeson says. Lugia looks to me apologetically.

"He's not a people person, sorry." He says.

"Don't I know it." I respond. Lugia holds out his hand, and Jaeson takes it and scans his brain.

"He didn't do it. Let's leave." Jaeson decides.

"Can't we-" He takes my arm and teleports. _Spoil sport._

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

"You don't like any of the other legendaries, do you?" I ask when we appear back at my apartment. I cross my arms.

"Not really." He responds.

"None? At all?" I ask, surprised.

"Jay and Uxie are my friends. And it appears I'm stuck with you." He says. "Uxie and I can see each other's perspectives easily. We get along."

"You like Jay?" I pick out the parts he didn't want me to. "And you like me?"

"Honestly? Yes. You're the opposite of me, and I like that about you. You're interesting." Jaeson says. "As for Jay? Sometimes there's people in life your world who know you better than you know yourself."

I don't ask anything else. He's just admitted something big to me. Huge, even.

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

"Where are we off to now?" I ask Jaeson.

"Ho-oh and Groudon." He says, then smirks. "Watch your tongue. These two have major anger issues."

"I thought Ho-oh would be all godly and goodness." I say.

"Nope."

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

We arrive outside a volcano. The two guys, one with red and black hair and one with hair that changed color with the light, appeared in front of us.

"Hello." I guess guy number two must be Ho-oh.

"Hi. I'm Austin." I say brightly, but these two look annoyed. I mentally sigh. _Let's go back to the water types._

We do what we must and vanish. For once I don't mind Jaeson's abrupt leaving. Neither of them had it.

"I don't like them too much." I say.

"Now you know why I don't, either." Jaeson retorts.

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

Next, the two of us plan on going to see the bird pokemon. Mewtwo says there's a reason why he doesn't like them.

I get it.

The three girls are, like, thirty or something. The like me a little _too _much, if you get what I mean.

Yeah.

When Mewtwo takes their hand to search their brains, they giggle and blush. They step close, I step back. One tried to kiss me. I always thought Lugia lived somewhere around here. Now I see why he doesn't.

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

"We should just say they took it and move on with our lives." I mutter as we return.

"I wish." Jaeson says. "But we need that damn stone."

"Yeah." I agree.

_Sóng Nước, Sóng Of Fire – Waves Of Water, Waves Of Fire_

_**? ? ?**_

He was twenty-eight. His black hair held yellow and red highlights. His dark clothes helped to hide him to the darkness.

He looked up to the dark blue sky, one littered with stars. The one he was forbidden to see. But, there's a loop hole to every contract.

He prayed, no, there was no one to pray _to. _Not anymore. All he could do was hope they would come...

* * *

><p>The next one was much more fun to write. I even try to be funny in the next one!<p>

Oh, and thanks to those who continue to review. It's appreciated very much!

By the way, if anyone wants to hear my version of The Mirror Song, look rikkilucario7 up on youtube and click the Mirror Song video on my account.


	26. I'm Neutral On Them

This chapter is pretty darmn short, but bear with me here. I tried to make it interesting, despite it's shortness.

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

_**Austin**_

"Who next?" I ask.

"Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. I'm neutral on them." Jaeson alerts me.

"Good." I mutter as we teleport to some place far away.

_I'm Neutral On Them - Ja Sam Neutral Na Njima_

The three live in a collection of mountains in Scotland. They've agreed to meet us at the bottom of the center one.

"HELLO!" I think it's Entei who yells... from five feet away. He has a gray beard (in the shape of a "v") that's at least two feet long. He's definitely an older guy, about sixty, maybe, but his hair is still a red-brown color. It goes down his back. His light red eyes are wild and crazy.

"Entei! Stop yellin'! We can hear ya!" I think that would be Suicune who appears next. He's around the same age as Entei. He has neither a mustache or beard, but his hair, purple with blue highlights, goes down his back, like Entei's.

"WHAT?" Entei yells back. I think Raikou enters now, and face palms. He has a small mustache and beard. They're pointy, like what you'd see on Raikou's face in pokemon form. His yellow-and-purple hair also goes down his back.

"Guys! We have guests!" Raikou yells. All three are dressed for cold climate. I'm freezing, considering I only brought a sweater. But I'll get over it.

"Okay! I shOULD go first." Entei decides. He's very... dynamic. "I need to KNOW THAT I am innoCENT!"

"ENTEI!" Suicune shouts. "Again! We can hear ya! You didn't steal the damn stone! We weren't even AT that meeting!"

"Which just makes us ALL the mORE SUSPICOUS!" Entei argues. I grin from ear to ear. While those two argue, Raikou comes over and Jaeson scans his mind. It isn't him. We manage to get Suicone and Entei's mind checked, too. It isn't them.

_I'm Neutral On Them - Ja Sam Neutral Na Njima_

"How do you not like them? They're hilarious!" I say to Jaeson when we arrive back at my apartment.

"I didn't say I _don't _like them. I just didn't say I _do _like them." Jaeson explains carefully.

"Whatever, Jaeson." I sigh. He thinks for a moment. _Finding a good comeback?_

"I bet Sasha wouldn't like them too much." Jaeson puts out. I think about this for a moment.

"Maybe she would. I have to agree with you, though. They might scare her a bit." I say.

_I'm Neutral On Them - Ja Sam Neutral Na Njima_

"So, who next?" I ask Jaeson the following morning. He appears at my doorstep once again.

"That'd be the shaymins." Jaeson tells me. "But first, we've got to meet with Uxie. She'll be here soon."

"Okay. In the meantime, I think I should call my boss and let him know I have world-saving business to do." I tell Jaeson. He rolls his eyes at me.

_I'm Neutral On Them - Ja Sam Neutral Na Njima_


	27. Mulitdimensional Flowers

In this chapter, I am proud to introduce Umbrafox's MYLES! I'm really excited for him to FINALLY be in the story, mostly because I accepted him a looooooong time ago and have been trying to find a part for him.

*I'm not taking any more OC's. Sorry.*

Without further author blabbing,

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

_**Austin**_

"Hello, Uxie." I greet the being as she appears in my apartment.

"Hello, Austin, Jaeson." She says. "I have someone here for you to meet."

"Great." Jaeson mumbles almost inaudibly. He crosses his arms. I nudge him.

"Give the person a chance." I say.

"Who is it?" Jaeson asked, monotone. Ignoring me, of course.

"His name is Myles. He's an exchange student from Australia, but we found out he's a darkrai." Uxie explains. "I would like him to meet other legendaries."

"While we interrogate them?" Jaeson asks.

"Yes. I already did him, though." Uxie responds. "He should be arriving shortly. Since he's sixteen and still in school, he'll be with you Saturdays and Sundays." Today was Saturday. That made sense.

"Hello, mates!" We turn around to the door to see a kid with a shock of messy dark hair, and deep green eyes. His face is a bit darkened by the shadow cast by the hood he wears over a yellow shirt. He has dark gray jeans and black shoes. He's tall, five-nine (and a HALF exactly!), and lanky.

"What's up?" I ask. Jaeson steps back. I think briefly about forcing him to be social, then decide it isn't worth it and move on.

"I'm Myles. What're your names?" Myles the human darkrai asks with a heavy Australian accent.

"I'm Austin!" I say, shaking his hand. "That's Uxie and Jaeson. He's pretty antisocial, though." I wait for Jaeson to deny it, but he doesn't.

"Yes, Austin, I'm antisocial. Happy now?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to speak and lift a hand for exaggeration purposes, but then drop it and think for a moment. "I'll have to consider. Anyway." I turn back to Myles. "Welcome to our team!" I say.

"Thanks very much!" Myles responds.

_Višedimenzionalni Cvijeće – Multidimensional Flowers_

"So, mates, where we goin'?" Myles asks later that day.

"Jaeson has arranged to meet with Dialga, Palkia, and the shaymins." I explain. "We're going to Palkia's dimension."

"Alright, then. Let's go." Myles says. Jaeson took our hands and teleported us.

Palkia's dimension was a house. Like Arceus's, actually. The walls weren't all white, though, which I liked. Most of everything was pink, but green, blue, and red were present as well. The room we are currently standing in is green. The wooden floor has several pink rugs, and a couch to match.

"Hello, how are you all today?" A tall woman comes in, speaking in a Japanese accent. Her long pink hair reaches her ankles. She wears a pink dress as well, with sleeves that start skinny and get longer and longer, like a kimono... kind of. White wings, like a Palkia's would be, sprout out of her back. Her eyes are a crystal blue color. She looks to be in her late thirties.

"We're quite well, thank you." Jaeson says. He side-steps, revealing Myles.

"What's up, mate?" He asks her. Jaeson inches backwards to stand next to Myles's ear.

"She controls ALL of space. She's like a queen." Jaeson whispers to him.

"Yeah. And?" He responds. Jaeson does a face-palm. Myles then turns to me and smirks, and I realize he was just trying to tick him off.

I smirk in response. "We need to stop bullying Jaeson." I tell Myles.

"Eh. Another day." He responds. We hear a short burst of laughter, and turn to see two girls. One looks to be twenty, and the other thirty.

"You're funny." The younger says in an American accent. Her eyes are a foresty green. Her short hair is all white, except the tips, which are bright green. She also has a red highlight. She wears jeans and a green sweatshirt. Beneath it is a white T-shirt. Her older, sister, I think, wears a subtle white dress with pink flowers in it. Her hair is like the younger girl's, save for the fact that she didn't have any highlights. Her eyes were the same color, too.

"Well, thank you." I respond, giving a little bow. She giggles.

"Who might you two lovely ladies be?" Myles asks.

"I'm Sky. This is my sister, Earth." The younger girl says. These two must be the different shaymins: land and sky forms.

"Hello, everyone." With a fizz of light appears whom I think must be Dialga. He is tall and buff, looking to be the same age as Palkia. He wears blue dress pants and a shirt and tie to match. His jacket sinks down to his feet, and has a swirling pattern of blues and white. His eyes are a bright pink.

"What's up, mate?" Myles asks.

Dialga smiles. "You must be Myles."

"That's right!" He says.

"You can take your sweater off, Myles." Palkia offers to take it. Myles shakes his head.

"I'd rather keep it on, but thank you." He says. When Palkia looks confused, he adds: "I'm a darkrai, Miss. I'm not a light person."

"Oh. Well, that would certainly explain it." She says. "A pleasure to meet you, by the way." Palkia and Dialga shake Myles's hand.

"You two as well." Myles responds. Dialga and Palkia then turn to Jaeson, and each holds out a hand. Jaeson takes Palkia's first, and closes his eyes. A moment later he switches to Dialga's.

"Neither of them did it." Jaeson reports. He turns to the shaymin. Earth holds her hand out, and Jaeson does his thing.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Sky asks.

"You don't know?" Palkia gawks.

"No. No one told me. My sister said to ask when we got here." Sky explains.

"Someone stole the Aura Stone." I explain.

"Isn't it your job to protect it?" Sky asks me.

I glare at Jaeson when he smirks for half a second. "Long story short, yes, but Uxie had borrowed it and was attacked when it was stolen."

"Huh. What's gonna happen to whoever stole it?" Sky asks curiously.

I think for a moment. "Probably have to face the wrath of Fate herself." I tell her. Jaeson confirms that Earth did not do it, and the two step away from each other.

"What if it was Fate who stole it?" Sky asks.

"Do not say such things!" Palkia gasps in response. "Our leader could not have done such a thing!"

"Why not?" I wonder aloud, and Dialga and Palkia turn to me with stern expressions.

"Why would she? She has all the power in the world already." Dialga argues.

"No. She doesn't have the stone. Plus, she's the _queen. Jay_ is the king_._" I retort. "Doesn't, or won't, Jay have more power than she because it was a mew who created her?"

"Actually, Jay _and _Jaeson share the king's power." Palkia admits. "It was _both_ yin and yang who created her, but most legends say the yin created her being and gave her the majority of its power."

"Wait, are you talking about that blue stone?" Sky interrupts. Something seems to have only just dawned on her. "You know, with, like, the yin-yang on one side and the sword on the other?"

"Yes." We all respond.

"I know where that is." She says casually.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts.

"Okay, _I _don't know where it is. Giratina does, though." Sky says. "He said I wouldn't believe who stole it, though. He wouldn't tell me. He was pretty pissed off about it."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop going into the distortion world, Sky?" Earth asks impatiently.

"Earth, he's a good friend of mine. 22 and 25 are only three years apart. Not a big deal." Sky decides. "Plus, being banished to darkness must be pretty lonely."

"Give me your hand." Jaeson says, and she does. He scans her memory. "He does know."

"Let's go ask him, then." I suggest.

Jaeson makes an uneasy face. "It isn't that simple. Like Sky indirectly said, Giratina was banished to the distortion world. Fate said he did something unforgivable. He's a morph, like us, but he can only show up in this world under a night with no moon. Twelve hours a month. He's said to be incredibly dangerous."

"That's so stupid." Sky spits. "Sure, he can be a little arrogant, but he's not a bad guy."

"Do you know what he did?" Jaeson asks her.

"No..." She trails off.

"So why can't we talk to him?" I ask, sill confused.

"I'd like to know, too." Myles puts in.

"We need a shaymin to get into the distortion world. Otherwise, we'd have to see him on a moonless night." Jaeson explains. "The next moonless night might be too late. The stone could be corrupted by then."

"Tonight is moonless." Myles says. The darkrai would know.

"Well, then we probably could." Jaeson thinks for a moment. "If we could find him."

"He likes to sit on top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge." Sky puts in. "And if not, I could take you to the distortion world."

"We go tonight, then." I decide, then look at Jaeson and Myles, who both nod agreement. I look at Sky, a question forming in my mind. "The distortion world is considered to be another dimension, as is this, correct?"

"Yes." Sky says carefully.

"And you two are flower pokemon, right?" I ask.

"Kind of." Sky says after consideration. "Close enough."

"That means you guys are like multidimensional flowers." I say.

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Sky gushes. "That's right."

_Does she think I'm hitting on her? _I take on a look of great confusion. "What?"

At that, Palkia and Earth start chuckling, but Sky laughs so hard she ends up flat on the floor. I helplessly turn to Jaeson.

"Jay says you know everything." I declare, and motion towards the girls.

"Austin, there's but one thing I don't understand about this world." Jaeson sighs. "Women."

They laugh harder, and I turn to Myles, who looks more lost than I am. Dialga seems to be focusing hard, as if trying to do a math equation in his head.

_Good luck solving _that _equation._

* * *

><p>R &amp; R, please?<p>

Hoped you all liked it!


	28. The Truth Is Strange

THE TRUTH! WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH ALL THE DAMN SEARCHING! Or are we? =3 Of course, all this could be a trick. Everything you see in this chapter could all be a part of the play Giratina has set up. Maybe he really is evil. Or, maybe he isn't and I'm just trying to confuse you all. Or maybe I'm not...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

_**Austin**_

Myles, Jaeson, and I land smoothly on the top of the bridge, only a few feet from Giratina. He doesn't move.

"Um, hi?" I say. He gets up and turns to face us. He has spiky black hair, with red and yellow highlights on the sides of his head. His eyes are a glowing red. He seems older than 25, but only because he looks more mature. He radiates strength.

"Hello. I'll get off." Giratina says. Actually, he smirks. Then he prepares to jump. The only thing that stops him is the small flash of green light that evaporates into Sky.

"Shit. Hope no one saw that." She swears.

"Sky." Jaeson sighs. "I'm pretty sure someone saw that."

"Oh, Jaeson. I'd rather the cops." Giratina decides.

"Giratina, who stole the Aura Stone?" I ask.

"Fate." He says.

"What?" Jaeson looks confused.

"Fate. You know, our "leader?" The one who knows all?" Giratina tells us. "See, I knew you wouldn't believe me." He says the last sentence quietly, almost like a child.

"Well, looks like Palkia owes us one." I say audibly.

Sky laughs. "Yeah." She agrees.

Giratina looks from me to her a few times. "You believe me, then?" He asks. He tries to keep the note of hope out of his voice.

"I do. Sky does." I glance at Jaeson, who looks deep in thought. "Jaeson... needs help deciding." I side step. Myles appears in my place. "Myles?"

He looks at Giratina as he speaks. "Why do you think it's her?" Giratina sighs and sits. Sky sits to his left, and I go and sit a bit to his right. Myles sits next to me, and Jaeson next to him. He's still lost in his thoughts.

"Why do I think it was her? I'll tell you..." He begins. "It began what I would bet was the day you were made into a Connection, Austin. About seven months ago."

_The Truth Is Strange - An Bhfuil An Fhírinne Strange_

_**Giratina**_

_**Seven Months Ago**_

"You know what, Giratina?" Fate asks me. We are sitting in her house. Well, I'm standing. She's sitting on her white couch. I hated this house. The only color is white. I wonder how she doesn't get sick of it.

"Yes?" I ask. I speak to her like the queen she is. She speaks to me as if we were the best of friends. But I know her power. I know that's dangerous.

"You are my most trusted associate." She begins. _Yeah, sure. _I think. _You just like me because I "agree" with you. _"So, today I will entrust you with my plan."

"What plan?" I ask, trying to sound emotionless. My surprise leaks through.

"You know that there are only two beings above me." Fate says. _News to me. _"Mew and Mewtwo. Correct?"

I think for half a second. "I was unaware. I thought you were equals."

"Pfft. Equals. No." She seems angry. "They have the stone. The Aura Stone. You know what it is." She continues before I can speak. "The Aura Stone controls the Connections. The Connections combined have the power to save the world, or end it. One protects the Aura Stone."

"Okay-" I say.

"Wait. I as wrong. Those two, the ones that make up the Aura Connection, are above me as well, for I cannot control their power." She holds up a hand so I do not speak. "They can use the key to do anything. They can use it to make an army of Connections. They can use it to destroy the mountains and the forests. The people and pokemon as well." Hand stays up. "How, you ask? Using the stone, they can manipulate aura. Take an aura away, then the body fizzles to nothingness. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady." I tell her, giving a slight bow.

"My plan is to take this stone. Then I will be above them all." She smirks, her eyes seeing the future. One _I _didn't want to see, that's for sure. "I will be able to have that kind of control. You, Giratina, could help me! You could be my king. What do you say?"

I know what happens if I say 'no.' I'll be banished. I'll be tortured. Then I'll be killed.

But I also know what happens if I say 'yes.'

"Fate, I must say no. My apologies." I say, then bow to her.

"What!" She is outraged. She gets up from her white couch and her face burns red with anger. "Repeat your answer!"

I take a deep breath and stand tall. "No. I won't. You can't hurt the world or its people, pokemon, and plants."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS?" She screams. As I feared, she begins to glow white. When it fades, she is in her Arceus form. Huge and tall, mighty and strong. _But, I fear, not just._

I brace myself. I do not bow as she demands. I do not give in, like I have to so many things. So many things I will regret...

She kicks me. She stomps on me. I can't use my powers, Fate disabled them all. She morphs into a zangoose, then a drapion, then a scyther, and cuts me up. By the time she's finished in her rage, I'm almost dead.

"Now, you have done something I cannot forgive. YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST!" She morphs back into a human, and comes to stand over me. "I banish you to the distortion world. But, since I have mercy," _Yeah. Mercy._ "you can come into the real world once a month, under a no-moon sky."

And so, she knocked me out by kicking me. When I woke up, I was in the distortion world. Once I realized that, I fainted, knowing it would be rare for me to be able to get out again. I promise the pain had something to do with it, too.

_The Truth Is Strange - An Bhfuil An Fhírinne Strange_

"Giratina? Are you alright? Giratina?" I awoke to the sound of a girl's voice. I opened my eyes to see that girl above me. The tips of her shoulder-length hair were green, and a stripe of red distorts the perfect white of it. She wore jeans and a white shirt.

"Hi." I manage. I'm in so much pain I don't think I'll last much longer.

"Hello." She says. "Glad you're awake." She dabs something on my chest, and I realized I was shirtless.

Here's a better description of what's going on right now:

I'm in a house in the distortion world. Actually, it's _my _house in the distortion world. Before, um, the events prior, I lived in America. High in the Rockies, actually. I loved it there. I also had a house here. Actually, it's the same house. The distortion world is opposite the real one. Except this house. I control this world, and I have made one thing exactly the same instead of exactly opposite. That would be where I currently reside. Or, we.

The house is small but homey, if you know what I mean. The walls are red and yellow, the floors and carpeting black. In my room, the walls are red. My dresser is to the right of my bed. My desk and laptop on the wall to the left.

Standing above me would be a girl. I had seen her once, in a legendary counsel meeting. Through various sources, I have confirmed that she's three years younger than me and is a shaymin morph. But... I don't know her name.

Currently, the girl is wiping up on the blood on my chest. There are several slash marks, and I know they're deep. Blood leaks out of them, and I barely hear the droplets drip down my body. It stings so bad, I can't describe. I suck in a breath.

"Sorry. I know it stings." She apologizes.

"What's your name?" I ask, then mentally smack myself. It sounded like I was trying to hit on her. The last thing I remember is her laugh, loud and obnoxious. It's amazing.

_The Truth Is Strange - An Bhfuil An Fhírinne Strange_

"I'm Sky, the shaymin morph." She tells me as I awake again. "Good morning."

"I'm Giratina. The... giratina morph." I say. I roll my shoulders, glad to notice the cloth of a shirt rub against them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She says.

Of course, I never told them all that. I told them I woke up in the distortion world, and Sky saved my life by helping me to heal. They didn't need to know the details.

* * *

><p>How you all ENJOYED!<p> 


	29. It Begins

Sorry I'm uploading so late. I accidentally put up THE WRONG CHAP. Course, I decided you guys needed this part before the next. So here it is!_  
><em>

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

_**Austin**_

"He told the truth." Jaeson confirms for us, then whispers something in Giratina's ear that makes him look relieved. I don't know how, but I think I know why. It has to do with the girl with the green.

"Okay. Now what do we do, then?" I ask.

"Now we tell Uxie." Jaeson responds.

"Tell me what?" We all turn to see the short blond woman walking towards us.

"Fate. She did it." Giratina replies. He looks up. We came at midnight. Three hours later, the darkness has begun to give way to light. "I need to go." With that and a whirl of dark smoke, he disappears. Sky has, for an instant, a look of regret. _Regret what?_ I wonder.

"Really?" Uxie's eyes widen. "Why do you think so?"

"Well," I get up. "Giratina said so. Jaeson says he was telling the absolute truth."

"Wait. How do we know she actually carried the plan out?" Jaeson asks.

"No one scanned her, first of all, second, who else would it be?" I point out. "The rest of the legendaries are either unaware of it happening, unaware of the counsel, cough, Avalon, Sasha, and Jay, cough, and there's but a couple we haven't gotten to. The least we could do is go and scan her mind."

_Idu Bigins- It Begins_

A week later, all legendaries have been informed of what is to happen. No one had argued, except Lily. She didn't want Jay or the others to be involved. Of course, all the connections have to be. She knows that, so I don't count her.

First, Jay will be sent to scan her mind. He is good at doing it at a distance.

Second, if she gives the stone back, we're square. Kind of. The legendary counsel will figure out what to do with her then. If she doesn't, which is what we're thinking will be the answer, and she causes violence, then we'll call the legendaries in. They will fight (or hold out the peace plan we will eventually have) while we find the stone.

Third, the legendary counsel will figure out what to do with her.

Pretty simple. I hope.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jay?" Lily asks once more as Jay readies himself. Everyone is gathered in the distortion world.

"Yes." He says. "I love you, Lily." She hugs him.

"I love you, too, Buddy." Lily replies. With a flash of white light, he's gone.

_Idu Bigins- It Begins_

_**Jay**_

I take a deep breath before stepping through the portal. I'm not surprised to step into Fate's white living room.

"Hello, child. What do you wish from me?" She asks, morphing into a human. She comes to stand before me, her white robe swishing as she walks.

"Hello, Fate." I say politely. I struggle to remember my lines in the play that this'll become. "We have scanned everyone else's minds... all except yours." I keep going before she can respond, starting to improvise. "Maybe you know something else, but didn't think it was relevant?" I suggest.

"No, child. That is foolish. That Austin... maybe he is hiding it." Fate starts going off, theorizing. I pretend to pay attention, but in reality I drift my mind into hers.

_Idu Bigins- It Begins_

_**Third Person, What Jay Sees In Fate's Mind**_

Jay sees half of all the legends he has ever known. They are in a bigger room than the living room, farther back in Fate's "house." He watches as Uxie excuses herself, floating quickly and closing the door behind her. They had been speaking about the stone. She comes back quickly, the Aura Stone placed carefully in her paws.

"Here. I told you it was a success." Uxie explains to Dialga. "Why must you be so hard-headed?" She murmurs to herself.

Dialga takes it and inspects it. "It's real." He says, drops it into her hands, and walks back to his place. "Anyway." He says.

"I'll go put it back." Uxie says. She walks out of the room, taking her time. She leaves the door open a crack without knowing so.

A few moments pass. "I must attend to something. I will return in a moment." The others suspect Fate must use the restroom, but sadly, that was not the case.

Fate slipped out another door, opposite the one Uxie had left out of. She teleports, landing soundlessly behind Uxie in the living room. Uxie reaches out for the handle of the door.

_No! I'm too late! _Fate screeches inside her head. Then she realizes a separate plan than her first, a better one at that. She uses smokescreen. The room fills with a terrible scent. Uxie yells out for someone to help her, but Jay cannot decipher the name. Fate runs at her, snatching the stone and teleporting out of the way just as the smoke clears.

"No! The Aura Stone!" Uxie curses.

_Idu Bigins- It Begins_

"Right, Jay?" Fate questions. Of course, I didn't catch a word she said. I think for a half a second.

"Can you repeat the question? I'm not sure I understand." I say, pulling a confused face.

"I said that Austin must have the stone." Fate tells me. "Don't you agree?"

"I don't think so." I take a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. "I think you have it."

"What? Why would you think such a thing?" She seems distraught, but I can feel through her aura she is scared.

"While I was standing here I sifted through your memories." I explain. "Could you give it to me?"

"NO!" She screams, and is engulfed by white as she morphs. I give the signal of HELP! by going into field position and using screech. Now, when I use screech, I use Lily's version. This means that the pitch of it is higher than most human ears can take. Fate screams, just as I had intended.

Next, part two begins.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! R &amp; R, plz?<p> 


	30. It Continues

Heeeey people! I like the next chapter better. That's all I got to say :D

Annnnnywaaaaaaay...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

_**Lily**_

"I hear the signal! Is everyone ready?" I yell.

Currently, Austin, Uxie, and I are standing on a platform in the distortion world, which Giratina had created for us. Before us is about 75 percent of the legends, plus Avalon, Gekido, and Sasha, all in human form. All waiting for us three to start them into action.

The signal, of course, was Jay's screech attack. The plan is for us all to go in and surround Fate, once Jay tells us via the signal (that already was heard) that she is the culprit of the missing stone. That way we hope she'll give up peacefully and return the Aura Stone to us. No one wants to fight; this was our solution. But you never know...

"Ready!" Everyone yells, and we all teleport (or are teleported by someone else) into Fate's white realm.

The look on her face as we all appear around her was terrible. Horrible. The worst we could find.

She knew we were coming.

_Leanann Se– It Continues_

_**Austin**_

Jay gets up and backs towards us. Lily rushes forward and takes him in her arms. She's scared...

"What do you all want?" Fate asks calmly. She is in human form, her white robe swishing around her.

"The stone." Fate's eyes widen and her jaw hangs open as Giratina steps forward. "The Aura Stone, please."

"You... you... Giratina! Get him!" Fate commands, pointing her finger directly at him. "He has disgraced me! I condemned him into the distortion world!" It was almost as if she were assuring herself that this was true. _Was._

No one moved. "Sorry, Fate. You may have the power to banish me, but they-" Giratina motions at us all. "-have the power to bring me back."

"Well, fine!" Fate shouts. "If none of you will do anything, I will!" She rushes towards Giratina and throws punches at him. He crosses his arms and ducks and dodges each one easily. Finally, he catches her fists.

"Fate," He says quietly, "just give us the stone. Then all this will go away."

"No! You betrayed me!" She screams.

"I think _you _betrayed _me." _Giratina responds slowly. His voice is barely above a whisper. It's soothing and calm, and this makes me realize that Fate has most definitely gone off her conker, if he has to talk to her like she's crying little kid.

"Liar!" She screams.

Giratina just laughs and shakes his head sadly. "Aren't we all?"

Lily covers Jay's ears. She's right to, as Fate is spewing things _no one _should repeat.

Finally, Fate pulls away and stands in the center of the circle the legends and us have created around her. "Watch this." She mutters simply. From her fingertips condense all seventeen plates. Those plates float above her for a moment before splitting into multiple halves. Those halves start turning into various legendary pokemon. Part of the water plate turns into a kyogre (that's tinted blue), part of the fire plate turns into a red-tinted groudon, etc. Fate smirks as the legends gasp and then morph, preparing to fight. She sends her arms crashing forward, and with them go the fake legends. Fighting erupts all around us...

"Austin!" Avalon comes rushing over to me, her usually fearless eyes bright with sudden terror. Sasha and Gekido appear with similar looks.

"It's okay, guys, don't worry." I say, but I can't even convince myself that.

In the center of the fighting is Fate, untouched herself. "While my pets fight, I shall disappear." She says, smiling cruelly. My eyes widen as the floor in front of her splits into stairs, and she walks down them.

"Austin!" I whip around to see Lily. Rage fills me as I realize mew and latias fakes were created. Lily and Jay have to fight!

"Yes? Do you need help?" I call. Lily is struggling with her double.

"No! The stairs!" I realize she _doesn't_ need help as her full attention turns to the battle at paw and she starts whipping her doppelganger's butt.

I turn around and morph. Then I make a break for the stairs, as they're closing. Avalon, Sasha, and Gekido do the same and follow suit. We all jump into the stairs just as it closes.

_Leanann Se– It Continues_

_**Avalon**_

We fall flat on our faces on a white, hard floor. We're in a _very _small building. It's about ten feet long and five wide, with a door on each side. The walls are also white, but the doors are a caramel brown.

"Holy crap!" Sasha gasps, looking at her hand.

"Broke a nail?" Austin sneers.

"Austin!" I yell. He jumps, considering I was standing next to his ear. "First of all, _not funny._ We're in a crisis, if you haven't noticed! Second, her nail got chopped off. A millisecond longer and her finger would have cut chopped off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says sincerely. "I was unaware. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasha says. "That just scared me." I glance at Gekido. He looks really, really angry. Like, the kind of angry when Lily saw Austin get hurt. Might we have a crush on our midst?

"Hello, connections." A voice echoes through the room, and we all jump. "Welcome to my mind."

"What?" Austin's eyes widen and his jaw drops. He's so surprised that he doesn't recover for a few moments. His look is totally priceless! I laugh, then he regains himself, shaking his head to clear it.

"Welcome to my mind. Enjoy..." I know for a fact it's Fate's voice.

"Where's the stone?" I yell out.

Fate laughs. "It's in the center of my conscious. If you survive long enough to find it, you'll be free. Good luck."

With that, the room splits in half and then each side is flung in a different direction. Austin and I land on one side, Sasha and Gekido the other. The split room gains a roof, and then Austin and I are thrown to the back wall as the thing travels faster than light. I scream.

_Leanann Se– It Continues_

_**Austin**_

We land with a gentle thump on the ground. Avalon and I lay, dazed, in the grass.

"Where the hell did the room go?" I exclaim.

"I... don't... have... a... clue..." Avalon gets out.

"Are you okay?" I ask doubtfully. She sits up and shakes her head for a minute.

"I will be." She mutters and stands up. I do, too. "What now?" She asks. I survey the land. We're in an endless grassy field. It's a good question.

One that I don't need to answer.

The ground erupts beneath us, and a drapion appears on one side of us. The other reveals Lily, a bisharp ready to cut her throat. I hear a scream and whip my head around to see Avalon being picked up by the drapion.

I recognized this situation.

Excuse me a moment. I must go swear and bang my head against the wall for a moment.

$#$$# %&%# %&%% $^&%^ %^^%&% ^ &^#%* %##%^& $$ #$ $#^%* %#$% &*^* &%#%*$!

Now I'm done. For the moment.

_Leanann Se– It Continues_

_**Gekido**_

Sasha and I land... in the center of a volcano.

"What do we do?" Sasha whimpers.

"I'll think of something." I say, determined.

We hear the voice from before. "Only one pair of feet can reach the end." A warning. One of us has to die! Suddenly, flat logs appear on the surface of the lava.

"You go." I insist.

"One pair of feet." Sasha seems to be thinking, ignoring me. Then it hits me.

"I could carry you!" I suggest.

"Yes! I think that would work!" Sasha seems happy with the plan. I awkwardly go closer and pick her up by slipping one arm around her middle and the other behind her knees. She's light.

Carefully, I step on the first log. Sasha braces herself, but nothing bad happens... except, of course, the log starts sinking. I almost-blindly jump onto the next one, a thread away from loosing my balance and

falling into a fiery death.

I repeat the process until we reach the edge of the volcano. I step onto the edge and put Sasha down.

"How do we climb down?" I wonder aloud.

"Um... I'm a suicune. You could probably ride me?" It was more a question than an answer.

"That should work." _I think. I hope. _Sasha morphs, and her beauty glows as a suicune. She sits, and I climb onto her back. _Talk about awkward. _I gasp as she starts easily running down the mountain, making me bounce up and down. How I didn't fall off is a wonder.

We finally make it to the bottom, and hear Fate ring again: "The first test has been completed... good luck on the next few. The other two, Avalon and Austin, have unfortunately survived the challenge, too."

The first test? There's more?

_Leanann Se– It Continues_

_**Austin**_

Lily screamed and cried for me to save her as the bisharp did a quick nick across her face. Meanwhile, Avalon yelled for help as the drapion did the same. I stood frozen in place. My young friend or my girlfriend?

It was a mental battle.

Jay relied on Lily. But did he? I could take care of him, or someone else like Uxie.

Avalon was young, only fourteen. But Lily was only seventeen.

If I didn't hurry up, I wouldn't be able to save any of them!

I flicked my head from left to right, trying to see if I could save them both.

Lily screamed again, a horrible, horrible sound. Blood was pouring down her face as the bishap cut across her forehead.

Avalon yelled something that stuck out in my cluttered mind.

"She's not real! Austin, that Lily is a fake! _I'm _real! Help me!" Avalon yelled hopefully. "Use your aura!"

I did. She was right; that Lily was a clutter of balled-up imagination. Avalon, however, was not.

It still broke my heart to hear the fake Lily scream as I rush up and punch the drapion in the face. I uppercut it and then hit it's shoulder, then watched as it fell, throwing Avalon in the process. I catch her.

"Thanks," She says as she jumps down. I can't help but turn around.

The bisharp is cutting fake Lily up. I won't describe her screams of pain...

Avalon covers my eyes and takes my shoulder, guiding me away from the disaster behind us.

That damn voice rings around us, like an intercom: "You have survived the first test. There will be many more to come. Your friends, Gekido and Sasha, have survived as well. The challenges will continue..."

Nice to know Sasha and Gekido are okay. The other stuff... Well, that all I could do without.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this chapter! Next one I like better because an OC I like is reintroduced. :D Annnywaaaaaaaaaaay (I'm in a lengthy mood) R &amp; R, plz! You don't even have to log in! You can do it annonymously. I really appreciate those who do constantly review: 15, Scarletroses, The Ultimate Jelly Sandwich, and Eleni. So, internet cookies for you guys!<p> 


	31. Rain That Is Not Clear

I was really bored when I wrote the last chapter... it turned into this mess of- well, you'll see! All I can say is I was in a gory mood. Be prepared.

ENJOY!

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Austin**_

The next thing Avalon and I knew, we had been teleported to the top of a large mountain range. The tops were not snow-covered, as you might think, and neither were they cold. But, then again, they weren't too tall.

We looked down, confused.

"Rock climbing?" I suggest.

Avalon shrugs. "Maybe." As we start an attempt at climbing down, a cloud slithers over our heads. It's dark, and strangely reddish.

"Damn." Avalon mutters, seeing the cloud. "We'd better hurry. It's going to get wet." She advises.

We didn't know what _kind _of wet. And honestly, I wish we never learned...

_Rain That Is Not Clear - Déšť Který Není Jasné_

_**Sasha**_

The next thing we knew, Gekido and I were teleported to the top of a heated mountain, dark red clouds circling low above us. They were pretty creepy...

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask Gekido, who thinks about it.

"Well, climb down, I think." He says, and we start after finding a rocky trail.

"Whoa!" I yelp as I stupidly slip on a rock. Gekido catches me, and for a moment our eyes meet. I stand up, ruining the moment I wasn't sure would have happened anyway. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He says, and we continue, slower this time.

"What's the point of all this?" I ask, but Gekido shakes his head. He's not a clue, apparently.

"Shit!" We hear an angry yell in an Australian accent, and we rush off the path and over some boulders. We walk around another one. A guy with a black hoodey on and a shock of hair to match is stuck with an arm caught under the huge rock!

"Are you okay?" I gasp, coming over. The guy is desperately trying to pry the rock off.

"How did this happen?" Gekido asks.

"I don't have a clue." He mutters angrily as Gekido and I start pushing against the rock with all our might. "Fell down some stairs in Fate's house, ended up here under a rock."

"Wait!" I suddenly recognize him as one of the legendaries. I take a guess. "Are you... a darkrai morph?"

He smiles. "You've got it, mate. I'm Myles." His voice barely hides his pain.

"Sasha. I'm a suicune morph." I explain. I grunt with the effort of pushing the damn rock. "Gekido here is my connection."

"I'm an arcanine morph. Speaking of, why don't we morph?" His expression brightens a bit at the idea.

We both glow white for the few moments it takes to do so. Gekido, now an arcanine, and I, now a suicune, both use body slam, effectively slamming the rock away.

"Thanks, mates." Myles says. He stands up and flinches. He grabs his arm and falls into a pained crouch, lightly clutching his arm to his chest. Myles's face distorts with the pain.

"Are you alright?" I ask immediately.

"Yeah, guess so." He mumbles through clenched teeth. "My arm was crushed." Myles stands up, cradling his arm to look as if he were crossing them. "Let's get down this mountain. Evidently, it's goin' to rain. That means we'll be slip-" He stopped as the first suicidal drop of rain died against the ground.

There's a reason he stopped.

It was the color that threw him off, I think.

_Rain That Is Not Clear - Déšť Který Není Jasné_

_**Avalon**_

"We should sing a song." Austin decides. We're walking down our chosen rocky path, and I have been stopping every few steps because these damn pebbles just love getting in my shoes! Because of this, he's a few paces ahead of me.

"And what song should we sing, exactly?" I ask. Austin shrugs. I run a little to catch up with him.

"Just wanted to lighten the mood." He says. "I hate being so tense."

"I can imagine that." I alert him. I feel a plop as the rain starts. Austin puts his hands in front of him, palms up.

He stops suddenly and stares in horror at something in his hand.

"What?" I gasp. "Is it acid?"

"No." He whispers, his eyes wide. "Worse."

I think nothing could be worse than acid rain. Then I see what's in his hand.

The rain isn't water.

It's blood.

_Rain That Is Not Clear - Déšť Který Není Jasné_

_**Sasha**_

I scream. "It's raining blood!" I scream a second time as I feel a slight weight land on my head.

"Sasha!" Gekido's voice cuts through to my ears and I shut up, breathing heavily. "None of this is real, remember? We're stuck in Fate's mind!"

At this point in time, I almost faint from relief. Don't tell me you wouldn't! "I'm alright now. Let's keep going."

"Okay..." Gekido looked unsure. "Are you really sure?" Myles smirked knowingly.

"What?" I demand.

He shakes his head, not bothering to wipe the look off his face. "You'll know it when it hits ya."

"Whatever." I mutter, and keep walking.

_Rain That Is Not Clear - Déšť Který Není Jasné_

_**Giratina**_

"You alright, Sky?" I ask. We're back to back, fighting each other's enemy. She just suffered a nasty blow to the face.

"Fine." She says through gritted teeth.

Neither of us are in our natural forms. We're both glaceon.

For some reason, Fate has made the fake shaymin and giratina the same size; seven feet. Convenient for us. I don't want to aim at a midget and Sky doesn't want a giant crushing her.

This (combined with previous information) means that I'm facing a seven-foot-tall sky form shaymin. This also means that Sky is facing a seven-foot giratina.

Shaymin launches at me, but my glaceon form can easily dodge. The fake lands with a thump where I was a moment ago. My quick instincts launch me- front feet first- into the fake pokemon. I hit it hard, sending it directly into another battle. The shaymin thing races back, anger contorting its face. It uses extreme speed and punches me down from the back. I land on the ground hard and lay for a moment before forcing myself back up. I use quick attack, then it takes an ice fang to the ear. I see the grass type start a solar beam. _Now, we can't have that._ I rush up and use an ice punch, a super-effective attack on a grass type. It falls and stays down for a second. _That's enough._

I yell out, the signal to begin. Currently, Sky and I have been waiting for just the right moment. Found it.

We picked a glaceon so we could do this:

Sky takes deep breath and uses Sheer Cold. She unleashes it while I use an ice beam, freezing the opponent she hadn't aimed for (a.k.a. Giratina 2.)

The attack hits ("Yes!") and the shaymin is out... for a moment. Its form dematerializes, and then comes back again...

_Shit._

_Rain That Is Not Clear - Déšť Který Není Jasné_

* * *

><p>Myles is back! He's a fun character to write with. Thanks again to Umbrafox for submitting, if I hadn't mentioned that before. And to Dr. Awesome15, Scarletroses, and to Shadowdragon654 as well :) Hope you all enjoyed!<p>

R & R... plz? I read and appreciate every one of the reviews!


	32. Its Bloody Rain

This chapter is pretty emotional. Be warned. Kinda gory... the bloody rain gets characterized. No clue what in hell I'm talking about? Read the chap, then ask your questions.

As always...

ENJOY!

Chapter 32

_**Austin**_

Now, the bloody rain is pouring down upon us. Avalon and I are covered in blood, warm, red blood. It's disgusting. Our faces have been painted the horrible color. Now, we're clinging to each other, hoping that way neither of us will slip.

The plan doesn't work. Damn it.

"Ah!" Avalon screams as she slips. She slides off the edge of the cliff. In the desperate situation, I am just fast enough to catch her hand before she falls to her death. "Help..." She whimpers.

"Working on it." I say, reaching down and taking her other arm. I pull her up and she's able to step up onto the land. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." She says hysterically. "I'm covered in blood, I almost fell to my death, and I want to get that damn stone and go f**king home."

"Works for me." I say. We keep walking down. We thought about morphing, but we can't teleport (tried it) and the raging storm, with it's red lighting and its liquid thunder, would be too much for us to fly through.

"How much farther down?" Avalon asks. The trail makes a turn and we carefully walk it. It turns back again to its original downward a moment later.

I use my aura. It's then that I realize the terrible truth about the red stuff that belongs in someone's body.

"Avalon..."

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

_**Sasha**_

"Don't look down." Myles advises, and I shoot him a glare, then realize he's serious. Right now, Gekido is a bulbasaur. I carefully pick him up, and he shoots his vines out. They- like everything else- are instantly coated in the red rain. He attaches them to the huge rocks around us, and I carefully lower myself down over the cliff's edge. I let him slowly unwind his vines, and occasionally push off the rocks when we get too close. It's a painstaking process, but we make it safely to the ground. Gekido retracts himself, quickly getting back up.

Myles was a different challenge, or so I thought. I thought he'd have to go a lot slower and that he might fall off. It turns out Gekido thought that, too, but Myles told him to pick up the pace right off the bat. He didn't need both arms, apparently. That or he was adapting well to the shattered arm...

"Alright, mates, let's keep goin.'" Myles insists. We keep on our path.

"Shoot!" I yell as my foot slides out from under me. Gekido instantly reaches out and gets a hold of me. He pulls me up, and our eyes meet again, and his face turns slightly red. "Thanks." I say casually, standing up. He smiles and nods. Myles has that stupid knowing smile on his face. _Again._

He wipes it off his face after I shoot him a look. It's replaced by a smirk. He turns away and points ahead. "The sun."

"Wholly crap!" I yell. I didn't realize there _was _a sun here, but now it was setting. The clouds are high up and the sun shines lowly beneath them, spreading its water colors across the bit of horizon not covered in clouds. "The only thing that has a touch of beauty left." I murmur quietly. The beauty is smeared with the horror that is the red rain.

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

_**Avalon**_

"Yes?" I ask, seeing the dread in his eyes.

Suddenly, the dread melts into a deep, deep sorrow. "This is real blood. It has an aura."

I gasp. "But who's?"

Austin looks like he's going to cry. A tear drips down his cheek, followed by another, and another. The tear drops are tinted red with someone else's blood...

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

_**Lily**_

"No! F**k off!" I scream. Jay is being held down by Fake Mew's duplicates. The real one slowly sucks his blood... "What the hell is this vampire show?" I yell. I can't stop it, though. I'm being held down by my own duplicate. She stares into my eyes, dragging claws that don't hurt across my body. A contently evil smirk floats across her mouth.

"Back off!" I hear a snarl, and the fake latias is launched off me. My brother attacked her. I lash out with a mist ball as Lyan's double races past. Lyan flies upwards just in time to dodge an attack by Fake Latias. Double Latios crashes into Double Latias and they melt away. _What in hell...?_

I take this moment to ram myself against Fake Mew. I grab him as he charges at me, then throw him at his others. Jay, currently a mew, is half-fainted already. I shake him, and he fully wakes up. He teleports us away as Fake Mew and his last surviving double throw themselves at us.

The latias and latios reform. Lyan and Jay get my back, and we get ready to fight again.

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

_**Avalon**_

"It's Jay's!" At that, he folds into himself, falling to the ground, hugging his knees, and burying his head in his lap. Austin's hysterical. "I can't even trust my aura now, damn it!" He yells.

"Austin! Get yourself together!" I demand. "It can't be Jay's blood! Nothing in this place is real!"

"We are," He says quietly.

_He's right._

I faint.

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

_**Avalon**_

When I wake up again, it's apparent Austin has collected himself. He's moved us into a small cave for the night. He's sitting next to me, hugging his knees like before.

"You okay?" I ask, sitting up.

"I will be. When this is all over. I hope." He says quietly.

"Thanks for carrying me in here." I say.

"You're welcome." Austin pauses, staring up at the dark sky. "There's no stars." He murmurs sadly. That's a tragedy I don't understand.

_Its Bloody Rain - Jeho Krvavý Déšť_

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! This is about the end of the major goriness. Just so you all know, this is about as gory as I usually get. Usually...<p> 


	33. Its Twisted Playground

Heeeey! I was too lazy to proof read this one... just a heads up. I am posting the next chapter today, too, though! So don't yell at me. And Windshadow (yes, I'm talking to you!) you better review. I posted the next TWO chaos because YOU asked me to. Now I demand a review! =3

ENJOY!

Chapter 33

_**Austin**_

When we woke up again, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. We were no longer in a cave on a mountain: Avalon and I now rested in an open field, full of green prairie grass. I stood up. A few feet in front of me was a football-field sized area with nothing but dirt...

"What the hell is that?" Avalon demands. I jump, not realizing she had woken up.

"No clue. Let's go find out." I suggest. Avalon nods agreement and we walk forward, stopping at the edge. We meet gazes. Avalon has a look on her face that asks "what the hell do we do?" I shrug and step forward.

Out of the ground, directly under my foot, a red pole sprouts. It pushes me up off the ground. In a second I'm over thirty feet in the air! I yelp as it suddenly starts spiraling down, throwing me off. I grab the first spiral just in time. Avalon yells to alert me that another pole is sprouting. I glance down, where I'm headed.

"Shit!" I yell in surprise. The other pole was just below me now... and it was covered in spikes. I drop, just to be picked up on another rising platform. The second pole, a green one, tilts its spikes towards me and shoots. I throw myself off the platform just in time.

I land on yet another one, yellow this time, which carries me towards the other end. It's path drops and I cling to it as it speeds downward. I jump off just as it embeds itself into the ground.

The moment my feet touch the ground, a blue pole bursts up. I dodge it, but another sprouts from under my foot and I fall back, onto another platform. It rises up out of the ground very fast, and I have to jump when I look down and see spikes start forming.

I face plant the dirt, which, upon my contact, activates another platform. I roll out of the way as the spikes from the last platform make their attempt to kill me.

Rolling ends me up on the ground again, then thirty feet in the air once again. The green platform rises fast. Of course, right above me appears a batch of spikes. I jump off once again, this time landing on a brown... swing? It felt like it. I jumped off immediately, looking up to see a... looked like a slide heading my way. I ended up jumping onto it. It had swerved to catch me.

Now I ride a slide of death.

The slide heads fast into the ground. I pull myself off the edge and onto the ground, only to be picked up again, this time by a ladder-like yellow twist of poles. _Monkey bars? What the hell is this?_

The bars take me up high, then I have to grab the bars tightly as the main body twists to continue on a horizontal angle. I yelp with surprise and pain as I'm blown off the bars by a spike I didn't see. I land back on the dirt again, warm, sticky blood starting to trickle down my back.

_I've had enough of this. _I think to myself, and I run as fast as I can down the dirt field. I make it back into the grass and whip around just in time to see the deadly playground fall back into the earth. Really, it doesn't fall. It sinks slowly, taunting me to get back on.

_Its Twisted Playground - Qí Niǔqū De Yóu Lè Chǎng_

_**Avalon**_

"Are you okay?" I yell across the deadly dirt to Austin.

"I think so! I got nicked, is all." He calls back. "Either morph and fly over or walk around it!"

"I'll fly!" I yell, and then white light engulfs me as I morph into a staraptor. I set out fast and high over the field. Stupidly. A bright green pole rushes up to meet me so fast that I find myself unable to dodge in time.

It doesn't hit my chest, as I thought it would, but instead my left wing! "Shit!"

"Avalon!" Austin yells in surprise.

I totally loose control over myself. I spiral downwards helplessly, flapping my wings. Several platforms and pole rush up to meet me, and I await death with tense muscles.

"Got you!" I realize Austin has somehow _gotten wings _and has managed to get me just in time!

"Wholly shit!" I say when we're on the other side of the field. "How in the name of the universe did you get _wings?"_

He shrugs, looking dizzy. "I hate flying." Austin mutters.

"Seriously?" I demand.

"Hold on, let the world stop spinning. I can't process anything right now." I can tell he's REALLY dizzy, mostly by the way his eyeballs are spinning in circles. He closes his eyes and shakes his head to clear it. With his eyes opens his usual happy smile. "Okay. What?"

"How do you have wings?" I ask.

"No idea... just kinda thought 'wish I had wings,' and... yeah." He admits. "I thought about it the same way I think about morphing.

"Okay..." I think, then morph back into a human. I think _wings. _It works! "Well, that's cool."

Then we wear the voice again.

"Well, you have cleared the third target quite well." It chimes.

"The third? What happened to the second?" Austin asks Fate's voice.

"The rain. A mental battle." It explains. "Now to see if your friends can make it through day two..."

_Its Twisted Playground - Qí Niǔqū De Yóu Lè Chǎng_

_**Sasha**_

"What the hell?" Myles asks loudly, shock rushing through his voice.

I groan and sit up. I rub my eyes for a moment before opening them. Then I swear, too.

"What?" Gekido asks irritably. He opens his eyes and gets the message, too. "Where did the mountain go?"

Instead of waking up to the bloody mountainside, we awake to a tall, dense forest. There's a clearing up ahead, but it's weird because there's not a speck of anything in it but dirt. The trees still endlessly weave themselves together about forty feet above it.

"Why is there only dirt?" I ask no one in particular.

"Time to find out." Myles says, and, cradling his broken arm, he starts walking towards it. Gekido and I's gazes meet, but he just shrugs. We get up and follow Myles.

The three of us stop at the edge. Gekido steps forward.

"Ah!" He yells. A pole just grew out of the dirt!

"Jump off!" Myles yells. "You'll break your head on the tree limbs above you!"

Gekido did so. A platform rose out of the ground to meet him. It smashed itself against his back, and he let out a pitiful cry.

"Gekido! Roll!" I screeched in fear. He twisted his body out of the way just as the pole dug through the platform he had been on. He landed on the ground with a painful thump.

Gekido got up and jumped out of the way of a few random spikes. Behind him, six more multicolored poles rise up. Spikes form. _No..._

"Gekido!" Myles and I yell. With his good arm he rips his hood off his head and _whips it like a __Frisbee._

That hood somehow manages to work like a boomerang, cutting the heads off the spike-heads easily, then returning to Myles's outstretched hand. It fades from his fingers and rejoins with his sweater.

"Well, run!" He yells when Gekido lies there in shock. He gets up immediately and barely makes it on the grass before other stuff starts appea- make that sinking back into the dirt.

"I think the grass is safe." I observe. At that, Gekido collapses on the ground, panting hard. "Me next." I decide. Gekido gets up, and he and Myles meet gazes.

"Get ready to help her." Gekido instructs. Myles just nods.

"I do not need help!" I say angrily. I run across, side-stepping every time I felt something rise beneath my foot. "Ah!" I yelp when platforms rise right in front of me, to my left and right. I turn around... "Help! I'm blocked in!"

"Duck!" I hear Myles yell. I drop into a crouch. I hear a slicing sound as Myles's power cuts through the metal. I get up. He's cut it on an angle, the square is now a triangle... kind of.

I step out and run. Gekido meets me half way and runs beside me. He's being over protective, clearly, but that's okay if I don't get trapped by platforms. We make it to the grassy edge, panting hard.

"I'm going." Myles tells us. He races down the dirt, zigzagging. He doesn't want to get caught like I did. A pole jumps in front of him, and he whips his hood off again and slashes it across. He makes a break for it afterwords.

Myles yelps when his broken arm (which had been hanging uselessly this whole time) hit a pole erupting from the ground. He doesn't flinch. Just keeps running.

When Myles gets here, he willingly falls over. I look up.

"The sun is setting." I notice.

"Already? How the hell is that possible?" Gekido gawks.

"I think Fate controls everything here." Myles says through panting.

"Not everything." Gekido says, but doesn't continue. "Not everything..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked it! R &amp; R... please? You can anonomously review. Please? And yes, I know I spelled that wrong.<strong>_


	34. Only The Red Ones, Of Course

Yet another example of me getting bored. Again, too lazy to proofread. I'm too busy writing the ending right now.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

_**? ? ?**_

The room was blank and white, just like everywhere else in Fate's mind that wasn't where our heroes currently stand. The two people standing in the room were staring at a screen attached to an endless keyboard. On the monitor, Austin and Avalon fell asleep just as the fake sun started to set. This cast them quickly into darkness.

The first person is Fate herself.

The second was her own creation, or so she said.

In reality, the man was not a man, but a boy. His short, unnaturally perfect hair and tall body were both fake.

The child's real body was asleep in a hospital bed somewhere in the world, never to wake up. His parents weep at his bedside as the doctors confirm that they believe he is in a coma.

Fate had chosen the boy at random. In the body Fate created for him, he was twenty. His own was only six. She had altered his mind so he believed several things he shouldn't have; he was created by Fate to know his place, that he must always follow her every command, and that she could destroy him at will. Really, she could kill him. He did have to follow her, but only because he believed he did. If she hadn't screwed up his mind, he's be able to break free. For now, he couldn't.

She also erased his memories. Michael Joshua Walson no longer had a name. A family. Had anything except Fate. He didn't even know he ever had any of this.

"You see this keyboard?" Fate asks him.

"Yes, m'lady." He responds emotionlessly.

"You can and will press all the red buttons, okay?" She demands.

"Yes, m'lady. What if I kill them?" He asks.

"That's the point. I want them all dead." Fate responds as she leaves the room, locking the door behind her. "Good luck."

That left a six-year-old and several buttons. You can guess what he does next.

_Only The Red Ones, Of Course - Pouze Red Ones, Samozřejmě_

_**Austin**_

Ever wonder if there's a little kid pressing buttons, triggering every bad thing that happens to you?

Well, as of today, I do. I mean, seriously, how the hell does it end up that Avalon and I are standing on the top of a tree while _lava _bubbles beneath us, yet the tree doesn't burn? Oh, and I forgot to mention that the damn volcano was in the middle of an OCEAN! Honestly, w_hat the fuck?_

These events are first of all random, hence the button pushing, and don't make any sort of sense at all. Wouldn't you at least _try _to make the events seem plausible? I don't think a two-year-old has any control over what goes through their minds when they see buttons, except maybe the words 'push' and 'them' over and over again, so there you go. My theory of our current situation.

Wouldn't it be funny if I was right?

_Only The Red Ones, Of Course - Pouze Red Ones, Samozřejmě_

_**Myles**_

The morning after our deathly playground encounter, Sasha, Gekido, and I wake up on another mountain. This time there's just regular rain, thankfully. The mountain is surrounded by a seemingly endless ocean, and we've been planning the creation of a boat. We are expecting to be teleported off the island before we get to the water, but decided it's better to plan anyway. We are in the twisted depths of Fate's mind, after all.

As I speak, we are slowly making our way down the steepest part of the mountain yet. It's almost vertical. If one of us falls, we're screwed. No body can seem to morph, which means we can't fly down. Damn.

"I hate mountains." Sasha mutters.

"So do-" I stop short as I hear a blasting, hoarse cry. "Shit."

"What the heck was that?" Sasha wonders.

"Probably a- AH!" Suddenly, I yell in pain as something hard from inside the cliff emerges and throws me off the cliff. I am barely able to whip my hood under my feet. They hit it, and I loose my balance and fall. I manage to catch it when my flailing arms fall past. I climb up and sit on it.

"Myles? Are you okay?" Sasha yells over. The onix digs back into the cliff.

"Yeah! Get outta there, mates!" I yell. "That onix is going to push you off!"

My warning is too late. With a scream, Sasha goes flying.

Suddenly, I've got an idea. _Now or never to try it..._

I stand on my disc-hood, and lean towards the falling form. To my surprise, it's easy and fast to glide over. I catch her just as Gekido yelps. In a hurry, I race towards the mountainside. I put Sasha down and brake for Gekido, catching him just in time.

_Only The Red Ones, Of Course - Pouze Red Ones, Samozřejmě_

_**Austin**_

"What in hell are we going to do?" Avalon asks incredulously as she stares down at the lava beneath our tree.

"Um, close our eyes and hope it goes away?" I suggest.

"Austin! Seriously! What the hell are we going to do? We. Are. Going. To. DIE." She stresses.

"Okay." I start to form a plan. First I duck down through the branches. Turns out the tree we're on is situated on a stone, and hopefully it isn't sinking in the meantime. I can easily use my powers and cut the branches, but that won't get us very far. The logs will burn in a matter of seconds. Any plan for use of floating stepping stones is out. What else could we do? Giving up, I climb back up to the high, extremely leafy top branches were Avalon waits.

Her eyes grow wide. "Holy crap."

"What?" I turn around to see what she was staring at. _Holy crap is right._

_Only The Red Ones, Of Course - Pouze Red Ones, Samozřejmě_

_**Lily**_

"Why do they keep reforming?" I ask Jay and Lyan. Once again, Fake Mew, Latios, and Latias recreate themselves.

"Because the plates can't die. Fate is putting all her energy into these plates." Jay explains. I mentally flinch as I watch blood drip from two holes on his shoulder. From the vampire, of course. "That's why we can defeat them more or less easier each time. That's why they keep forming: their energy source may be depleting, but it- Fate- is still alive. When or if she dies, the plates will disintegrate, which will probably save her life because the left over energy of the plates will drain back into her."

"What was with the vampire mew?" Lyan asks randomly.

"Blood carries energy. It's the most easily accessed energy source in the body." Jay continues. "He didn't really suck my blood. He sucked the life out of my blood, then spit it out. That's why there was so much blood everywhere."

"Makes enough sense." Lyan mutters. "If anything here makes any sense."

"Why does he need the energy?" I ask.

"Because his is getting low." Jay answers.

"How does Jay know all this?" Lyan asks incredulously.

"Because he's Jay." I retort with a smirk. Lyan just rolls his eyes.

We all three fall into battle positions as the fakes finish reforming.

"Rah!" The mew yells as it launches at Jay. He throws an aura sphere easily. That knocks it back.

The latias charges at me. I dodge to the side just in time, then use mist ball. It hits the pokemon hard, and it melts once more.

"Oof!" I yelp as Lyan's double crashes into me. It falls to the ground and melts. I notice it was thrown by the vampire mew.

"It's gone cannibal!" Lyan shouts, eyes wide.

"What?" I demand an answer. My brother and Jay look so surprised it's funny. I almost laugh!

"It... it... it sucked the latios's blood!" Lyan stutters.

"It did, huh?" I wonder aloud. "Gone cannibal, indeed.

Meanwhile, Jay and the vampire mew were stuck in a stalemate. It was the strongest of all the clone things, I guess. Finally, Jay kicked out with a close combat attack. The vampire melted into the floor.

_Only The Red Ones, Of Course - Pouze Red Ones, Samozřejmě_

_**Sky**_

Currently, Giratina and I are fending off against our doubles. We are still fighting as glaceon. There was a time when they just grew weaker and weaker, but now their strength is slowly coming back. How? I have no clue.

"Thank gosh." I breathe as the giratina double, whom I am facing, melts back into the floor. I hear a loud sigh as the shaymin double melts away, too. "You okay, Giratina?"

"Yeah." Giratina says. He lays on the ground and watches as the clones rise up again.

"Hi-ya!" I yell as I launch at the giratina fake. I bite it with ice fang, and it flinches, allowing me to jump away. It gets up afterwords and rushes at me. It's faster than I think, and it hits me hard with a drain punch. _Wth? Giratina can't learn that move! _I am thrown back very far, and I hit the white wall. I get up and rush back.

As I run back, I watch Giratina fend off both at once. He uses ice beam, trying to freeze them. It doesn't work with two... The shaymin jumps close and scratches his face. I watch blood start to leak out of the three small cuts on his face. He reacts instantly, whipping around to hit it with his tail. He dodges left as the giratina tries to knock into him, and luckily it misses.

I make it back and slam against the giratina morph. It is thrown back, but springs back up right away and uses shadow force. I wait in anticipation for it to reappear.

"Move!" Giratina slams against me, forcing himself into the spot I was just in.

"NO!" I scream as the fake giratina hits my giratina hard with the fore of shadow.

Giratina faints.

I'm desperately aware that he may never wake up...

* * *

><p>R &amp; R... please? I discovered that you can make multiple lines... apparently xD I didn't know that. Then again, Why wouldn't I be able to? Sometimes I wonder at my own stupidity...<p>

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	35. The Leaf Prison

Alright! I DID in fact granmer chek ovar this one. (See what I did there?)

"Unfortunately, I just learned that when you use quotes, it's supposed to be like this," she wrote.

"Instead, so far I've been doing this." She wrote.

So now I have to go over the entire story and fix that. XD I probably won't repost chapters until I've edited them all and stuff.

Anyway, we learn a lot about Avalon.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

_**Lily**_

Suddenly, the fakes stop weakening.

They start growing in strength once more.

I yell out a battle cry and hit my double hard. I speed back and fly up, realizing that she followed me, despite my hit. I dodge to the right and use mist ball as she races past, trying and failing to hit me. I repeat the process, this time smashing her into the ground. I get up and then use mist ball as she gets up and tries to follow me. She's thrown back onto the floor with a crash. It takes several seconds for her to get up again.

This time, I rush at her. She dodges easily, and scratches me with sharp claws as I rush back. I don't flinch at the pain, but am a little sickened at the warm blood beginning to well up in my fur.

I rush again, this time spinning at the last moment to avoid the claws. I do a 360 and spin into the other latias, and with a mist ball she melts.

I glance over at Lyan. He and his double are engaged in a deadly game of tag. Lyan is it, thankfully. He hits the other with luster purge, knocking it with a bang onto the ground. He uses body slam and speeds away.

The latios starts to get up. Lyan uses extreme speed and rushes in to bite the fake. It works, but Fake Latios doesn't flinch and he is able to pull out a drain punch. Lyan hits the ground with a loud thud. He rolls to the side just in time, as the latios crashes into the ground where he was a moment ago.

The latias reforms. She launches at me instantly, and I have no time to dodge. I am thrown to the ground like a rag doll. She holds me down, punching at my face.

"YA!" She is thrown off me as Jay crashes into her. She is sent flying into the wall.

"Jay! Are you okay?" I ask. The little mew has blood dripping through his pink fur, and he looks tired.

"I'm fine," he insists. "I just hope this is over soon."

"Me, too," I agree.

_The Leaf Prison - Ā Līpha Jēla_

_**Austin**_

What were we staring at? The leaves, of course. You see, the tree we happened to be standing on was one of those with a jillion little tiny leaves. So, when those little tiny leaves started growing huge, like, say, bigger than me, Avalon and I quite naturally... started freaking out.

"What do we do?" Avalon shouts.

"There's nothing _to _do," I say. "What's the threat of leaves?"

Of course, then the leaves start growing so fast, it takes only a matter of seconds for Avalon and I to be _totally encased in leaves._

What I mean by this is that the little leaves grew so big so fast that Avalon and I couldn't react, and the leaves literally grew around us. We were now trapped in leaves.

How do I describe this feeling? It's like of you are carrying a bunch of sheets, then you trip down some random stairs. You get all wrapped up in the sheets, so tightly you can't move at all. It's like that... kind of.

"Wha da fook jus hahaned?" (What the f**k just happened?) Avalon asks incredulously, her words blurred by the leaves pressing against her mouth.

"I got no coo," (I got no clue.) I mutter. "Les jus st-"

"Ausin! I'm a clawsafobe!" (Austin! I'm a claustrophobe!) Avalon shouts, scared. It wouldn't help right now to let her know that inside, I was going insane because I was _also _a claustrophobe. I take a deep breath.

"Avalon, you haf to com down," (Avalon, you have to calm down.) I warn. "I can get us oua here." (I can get us out of here.)

"How?" Avalon's voice's pitch just jumped up an octave.

"Wememba? I can get my cwas out when I'm a hooman," (Remember? I can get my claws out as a human.) I ask her, barely able to keep my voice steady.

"Well, do it!" she insists.

Luckily, my hands are inches away from each other. That means I can dig out my wrists easier.

I have to force my claws out, as they have to push through the leaves right away. Once they're out, I move my fingers so the claws cut the area around my hand. Eventually, I can freely move my fingers. I do the same with my other hand.

I start clawing at the greenery near my wrists. Soon I can move my arms a bit. I start clawing at the bottom of the little cave I've created. While I work on it, I start conversation with Avalon. If she's anything like me, talking to someone helps with the claustrophobia. It distracts you, according to the almighty Jay.

"So wusup?" (So what's up?) I ask.

"Mm, scerd," (Um, scared.) Avalon says. "Ow lung wil it be?" (How long will it be?)

"Mm, I'm kinda srta amos ou," (Um, I'm kinda sorta almost out.) I respond. I start cutting the leaves near my elbows.

"Ohey," (Okay.)

"Ow's weawning wih Wiwy?" (How's learning with Lily?)

"Goow. I lik siense." (Good. I like science.)

"I likd waynguahge awts da bist," (I liked language arts the best) I respond.

"Was ur favvarit bohk?" (What's your favorite book?) Avalon asks. She clearly understands that I'm trying to distract the both of us.

"Awex Wider sewees." (Alex Rider series.)

"Hav nuht read it yet." (Have not read it yet.)

By this point in time, I've got almost full use of my left arm, and my right arm is almost out. The process is slow and tidies, but finally both arms are free. I carefully start tearing away the leaves near my face. It only takes another two minutes to get my face free, and yet another three to get most of my body. A full forty minutes (at least) after I began, I can stand up in my little alcove.

"Okay. I'm fully out. I'm going to use water bending to weaken the leaves," I tell Avalon.

"Ohey..." she says. "Wy houdnt u bifore?" (Why couldn't you before?)

"Well, one, I forgot about it, two, it probably wouldn't have done much anyway, considering I couldn't really move," I explain. I use my aura to confirm where she is, then suck the water out of the leaves near her. I use the water I collected to make a sort of whip. I flick my wrist, causing the water to slash itself at the wall of brown leaves before me. In about two minutes I am standing right next to Avalon.

"Ausin?" (Austin?)

"Right here, Avalon. I'm going to start clawing you out, okay?"

"Ohey."

So, I start. I slowly remove handfuls of leaves from the area around her face. Soon, I can see the whole of her face, so I start next with her arms. She watches carefully, snapping whenever she thinks I'm going to scratch her.

Finally, we're both out of our leaf prisons. Somehow, Avalon is just as exhausted as I am. We lay down on the dead leaves.

"Austin?" she asks me.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Will you make me a promise?"

"What?"

"Promise me that if it's you or me in the end, you save yourself," Avalon says. I sit up, eyes wide.

"Avalon-"

"Austin, you have so much to live for. So many lives you have yet to save," she argues. "And there's people who depend on you."

"Avalon, you're only fourteen," is my response. "_You _have so much to live for. _You _have so people who you haven't met yet that miss you already."

"Like who?" Avalon demands.

"Like your future husband," I say, totally serious.

"Not funny," she retorts.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm dead serious," I say.

"Austin, just promise you'll save yourself," Avalon insists.

"I can't make that promise," I shake my head.

Avalon doesn't respond, so I lay back down. The silence lasts for a good half an hour. I'm almost asleep when she talks again.

"Austin? You aren't going to make that promise, are you?" Avalon asks.

"No. I care about you too much," I tell her.

"Thanks." I'm surprised that her voice isn't sarcastic.

"For what?" I wonder.

"For being a better dad for me than both my parents could ever have been combined." she responds quietly.

I'm totally and utterly shocked and speechless. I didn't know she thought of me as a fatherly figure.

But, from the way her chest slowly arches and falls, I know she's asleep.

_The Leaf Prison - Ā Līpha Jēla_

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! I have nothing else to say =D<p> 


	36. The Shadow Heart

Heeeey people! Sorry I skipped a day, I was being lazy xD THE END IS ALMOST NEAR!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

_**Sasha**_

When Myles manages to get everyone down on safe ground, we quickly realize we're not totally safe.

The mountain is shaking.

We hear screeches of fear, and start screaming ourselves.

"What the hell is that?" Gekido yells.

"They're pokemon cries!" Myles realizes, his eyes going wide. "We have to get the hell outta here, guys!" He starts running down the few remaining feet of the mountain. Soon, scary-looking pokemon start appearing out of nowhere... and we still can't morph.

A shuppet screeches, and all the pokemon freeze in shock. When it stops, all the pokemon realize we're here.

Myles, Gekido, and I all shuffle together so we're back to back. We all fall into fighting positions.

The pokemon mostly consist of onix, geodude, machop, starly through staraptor, and bug types like butterfree and beedrill.

"Let me handle the rock types," Myles insists. "You guys-"

"Wait, how the hell are we supposed to fight?" I ask.

"You can use some of your powers without morphing," he reminds me. _Oh, yeah._

"Okay. Thanks," I say. We brace ourselves as the pokemon begin throwing themselves at us.

Myles immediately whips his hood off, and it collides with an onix with a loud thud. The onix yells a low rumbling cry, and falls to the ground. The powerful black disk returns to Myles's hand with a red spot of blood on the edge. He flicks it away with a kind of deadly ease.

I start by summoning up an aurora beam. I direct its power at a staraptor sneaking up through the air. It hits hard, and crashes to the ground. But it isn't out yet. It roars back into the sky, and this time I wait until it gets close. When it does, I kick out hard, and my heel crashes into its face. It falls to the ground, and thankfully does not get back up.

"Sasha! Don't let them get close. Keep them as far away as possible," Myles instructs as he whips his hood at another pokemon.

"Why not?" I ask, actually curious.

"If that staraptor hadn't been knocked out, it could easily have killed you," Myles explained. "You have to remember that pokemon are much better battlers than us, even with our powers. Their more powerful than us, and in this case the claws would have been enough." He isn't angry, just careful.

"Okay. Thank you," I say. A butterfree charges at me. I am prepared to attack, but Gekido breathes a flame thrower, knocking it our right away. "Gekido, you want to get the bug types? I can get the fighting and flying."

"Good plan," Gekido decides, and focuses on a beedrill heading for Myles. It's easily wiped out with another flame thrower.

I focus back on the pokemon before me. Right now, a caterpie crawls over. I ignore it, as it's slow and Gekido will notice it. Instead, I look above me. A staravia is zooming in. I use aurora beam again, but it doesn't fall. A black slash appears across it for half a second, then it crashes to the ground in front of me.

"Thanks, Myles!" I say. I kick out at the caterpie as it finally gets over here. It is thrown a good seven feet (3 meters, I think), where it crashes to the ground. It doesn't get back up.

Next a machop tries to get close. I use air slash, and a clearish-white line scythes its way through the air and smashes into the pokemon, instantly knocking it out.

I gasp as I'm knocked over. I roll to my left, just as the staraptor who attacked me crashes into that same spot. I jumped up... and crashed into Gekido. He stands up right away, and holds a hand out to me. I take it, and he pulls me up. When I stand, we are almost nose to nose.

I ruin the moment and pull away. _My stupid fantasies... again._

I use round, belting out powerful waves of musical notes. _Who knew music could be dangerous!_ The pokemon I had aimed for fainted, clutching its ears.

I glance over at Gekido, who is wiping out pokemon by the boats. He uses fire punch to knock away and/or out the few pokemon who can get past his flame throwers.

Then a shadow sweeps across the field.

_The Shadow Heart - Den Shadow Hjerte_

_**Austin**_

When Avalon and I woke up again, we were in the same room as we had started in. The white walls. The brown doors, waiting to be opened. The same feeling of dread creeping up on me.

"Look, Austin," Avalon insists. She walks forward, then suddenly stomps down on a piece of flooring. It opens.

"A trap door," I realize. I walk over and peer down into the hole, which has stairs leading downwards. White, of course. "How'd you know it was here?"

"This metal thing," Avalon tells me. She points to a small silver square with screws connecting it to the floor. If you look closely, you can tell that there's something attached to it.

"Good catch," I praise, and we high-five. I stand back up after pulling the flap fully open. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Avalon says, and fearlessly goes first. I follow, but flinch as her footsteps echo loudly down.

"Avalon..." I show her to take her shoes off and walk heel-toe so your feet make almost no sound.

When we make it down the stairs, I can tell something isn't right.

Mostly because a shadow falls over us.

Avalon screams.

_The Shadow Heart - Den Shadow Hjerte_

_**Lily**_

"Jay!" I shout, and throw myself at the fake mew. I hit it hard into the ground, but it twists around and bites me with scary fangs. I scream and, feeling my wind powers activate, the vampire mew is whipped into the wall, where it melts. I immediately get over to Jay, who's gasping for breath. "You ok- AH!"

I yelp as something hits me hard. I roll to my left and just barely dodge the fake latias in her rampage. Her eyes are glowing an eerie red, and she is being as vicious as she possibly can.

Unfortunately for her, anger causes attention to be more on revenge than anything else, including the battle at paw. I easily dodge her attacks, but she has lots of trouble dodging mine. I hit her with my wind attacks time and time again, but she only manages to hit me weakly a single time. She gets frustrated and even more distracted, and I am even able to unleash a hyper beam. Finally, her form dissipates.

But I know she'll come back even stronger.

_The Shadow Heart - Den Shadow Hjerte_

_**Lyan**_

I beat the latios again, sighing in relief as it fades. Quickly, it regains its form and rushes at me. I dodge easily upwards, then throw an energy ball down that hits it hard. But it isn't over yet.

He charges at me again, and expects it when I dodge. He quickly recalculates and is easily able to hit me with luster purge. I am slammed with a power only very few pokemon can use. This results in me at the bottom of the wall after very recently crashing into it.

He rushes at me. I jump at the last minute, and he hits the wall with a thud. I slam down on him wityh a luster purge. It's super effective at such a close range, as expected.

Latios smirks.

Latios uses something like explode.

I hit the wall hard, but I know it couldn't be over. Fake Latios's smirk told me otherwise. He's on me again in seconds.

I hear Lily yell, but can't do much about it, I'm pinned to the ground. The latios hits me again and again, enjoying my pain. He rips his claws across my face next, and I soundlessly scream.

But I know someone hears me, somehow...

Jay hits the latios hard, sending it into the wall. Angered, it gets up. He charges at Jay, who's too weak to do anything after using so much of the little precious energy he had left.

"Keep dreaming!" Lily yells and rams into the latios, who was seconds away from Jay. She smashes him into the wall, hitting him over and over. He fades away.

Before I know it, I'm hit again. A mist ball this time. I look in the direction it came from and see the latias. I fly up, but she was expecting that. She body slams me into the ceiling, then grabs me and uses seismic toss.

I hit the ground too hard, and my vision fades. A tear slips down my cheek as I hear Lily scream again. _I can't help her. Again. Again she has to be on her own. I should be helping her, but I'm too weak..._

The blackness hits me like a boulder.

_The Shadow Heart - Den Shadow Hjerte_

_**Sasha**_

All the pokemon suddenly stop.

And smirk.

All of them sit down and breathe out. With their breath comes green smoke. The green smoke seems to force their souls out of their bodies, as the pokemon fall uselessly over when it leaves them. Next black smoke leaks out of them, or, rather, _with _them. The smoke is made up of their bodies... creepy.

All of it flows easily into the mountain.

"What in hell is going on?" Gekido asks, astonished.

"Guys, I'm guessing you should be prepared to meet your doom," Myles guesses. "I think you should kiss first."

"What?" Gekido and I gasp.

Myles laughs. "I can't believe you two don't realize that you've fallen hard for each other!" Gekido and I go red, which helps neither of us to prove our innocence, as if we could deny it. "Now hurry, before we all die."

I can't tell whether he's joking or not, but I really, really hope he is. Either way, Gekido and I walk towards each other. I look up at him, and he looks down.

Myles is right. I am in love with Gekido. And somehow, he must be in love with me.

His lips are sweet against mine.

Then the mountain shakes and the sky roars as gray clouds start to fill it. Gekido pulls away, but the look of regret on his face after doing so tells me what I want to know. _He does love me!_

The three of us back up and prepare to fight. The mountain shakes violently, and giant boulders begin to roll down the mountainside. Finally, the top explodes, sending rocks flying everywhere. We easily dodge them all.

Unfortunately, they're not the threat here.

That would be the huge shadow monster climbing out of the rubble. As it climbs up to stand on top of what's left of the mountain, I notice that there's one part of the monster that isn't black. It's an eerie green thing... If the monster was a CD, the green thing would be the size of the hole in the middle. As it got closer, I realized it was the heart. It beat quickly, pumping invisible blood through the monster.

"Get ready," Myles advises. He sounds weird... like he thinks it's sarcastically funny. Does he think it's the end? Is it?

The shadow thing comes at us slowly. When it comes close enough, it shoots small black darts. We easily dodge them. But, I can't help wondering what they'd do to you. I hope you wouldn't turn into a shadow, like the pokemon...

Myles makes the first move by launching his hood right at it. It cuts across the middle of the blackness... without doing anything. It doesn't even flinch.

"What the hell?" he yells in surprise.

Gekido tries a flamethrower. Nothing. I even try hydro pump. Zip!

All the while, the damn monster keeps throwing those black quill-like things at us.

"Try the green thing," Gekido suggests to us all. _Come to think of it, nothing has hit it..._

I use energy ball. It hits the green thing with a hard smack, and the monster roars.

I flinch. It sounds like a hundred souls screaming in horror.

"Do you think we're hurting them all?" I ask anyone who can answer.

"Considering the fact that we're in Fate's mind, I think that's just to deter us. It can't be real," Myles says.

"But we're real," Gekido argues.

"Fate has tried mind tricks before. Either way, we have to keep up," Myles decides. Gekido and I meet uncertain gazes, but don't argue. Myles sends his power crashing through the black shadow, hitting the heart hard. Green ooze started squirting _everywhere. Including on us._

"EW!" I scream.

"It's not real!" Gekido tries to soothe me. "It's fake. Just to mess with us. Right, Myles?"

"Yes," Myles agrees, as he, of course, throws the hood again. His accuracy is incredible. He gets the heart again easily. Gekido and I join in. I decide to use psychic. I wave my arms around in funny directions, and the attack casts a bright red over the creepy green, tinting it a disgusting yellowish color. I squeeze my hands into fists, and the heart convulses.

Meanwhile, Gekido charges up a hyper beam. At the same instant he uses it, Myles throws his disc and I squeeze my hands again. Together, the three attacks take down the heart.

The shadow creature dissipates, screaming in agony. The green heart crashes onto the ground, pretty much exploding.

Now I'm covered in green goo. _F**k you, Fate. Next it'll be you, I promise. _

The boys are much more concerned with the small staircase that opened up beneath the crap.

"Sasha, come on!" Gekido calls.

"There better not be more goo," I mutter.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hey, so, I finished Connections. I'm currently doing grammar crap. I would just publish everything now, but before I make a sequel (if that happens) I want to focus on A Different Dark for awhile because its, like, collecting major dust in my attic right now xD<p>

The reason I tell you this is because I need an OC for it. I've started thinking about it and I need a GIRL. And... I'm probably only going to be accepting ONE. So, submit your very best!

P.S. it might not come out until September, mostly because I'll only be home and at my computer for the first two/three weeks of the summer.


	37. Haven't You Heard?

_****_Heeey guys! I screwed up... on the last author note, I asked you to submit OC's. I forgot to say:

Keep 'em single. I have plans for them involving romance.

It would be best if they were legendaries, but if they're not, I will figure it out.

Again, looking for a girl.

There's an OC chart in the first chapter.

Once again, I'm very sorry that I did not include this information before...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37<strong>_

_**Austin**_

Avalon screams.

I whip around to see her being picked up by a shadow monster about eight feet tall. It had an eerie green thing in its chest that beat like a heart... creepy.

Before I can decide what to do, Fate waltzes in.

"Have you met my pet?" she sneers. "He's a great security guard."

"Just give me the damn stone," I growl.

"And what if I don't?" she smirks. "Oh, that's right- I don't have to. Not unless you want your friend to die a slow and painful death, like Lily."

I flinch. _Is she talking about the real or the fake?_

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"Come with me," she starts walking down the perfect white hallway Avalon and I had just been thinking about going through. "I want you to watch the world fall to me."

We enter the room. It's white, of course. Rainbows and butterflies don't live here. The room is huge, and I recognize the room I entered through the portal when the stone was first stolen. And the room I found myself in right before I almost died. _But that can't be right, _I realize. _Everyone is fighting in this room. _After a moment of thought, I decided that Fate probably made a copy for the place in her mind. If that makes any sense to anyone besides me.

In the center of the room was a pearly pedestal, on top of it the only color in site: blue. _The aura stone,_ I realized.

"Can you put me down?" Avalon asks. "This thing is killing me." Avalon sounds... strangled.

Fate smirks. "Exactly."

"You're a sick person," I accuse, my eyes bright with hatred.

Fate only laughs. "Of course, of course." She walks over to the pedestal, her white robe swishing as she walked. Suddenly, she stops, then turns around to stare at the door. I follow her gaze.

A young man enters, looking like a zombie. He spoke like a robot. "Fate. The legends are winning, not their clones." _WTH? _"Our energy, or at least mine, is drained completely."

"Let me see," Fate says, then walks towards the door. She stops at the entrance, and turns around to face her "pet." "If Austin touches the stone, kill the girl." Fate instructs, then walks out, leaving me to rethink the plan that wouldn't have worked anyway.

"Austin," Avalon says, sounding urgent. "Get. The. Stone."

_Oh, f**k, _I think, _not this again. _"Avalon-"

"Don't. Just get it, Austin. It's me or the world." Avalon sounded totally convinced of this. She knew it was her end. "If I don't die now, Fate'll kill us later anyway. You know that. Austin, I'm dead either way."

"Av-"

"Just get the fucking stone, Austin," Avalon demands. "And don't look back this way."

My eyes quickly fill with tears. _She's right..._

"Avalon..." I think for a moment. What can I say? Whatever I do, she'll die. But she doesn't want the world to go with her. "I only wish I were good enough to be your father." She smiles, a final, thankful smile.

So, with tears clouding my vision, I run up to the pedestal and pick up the Aura Stone. Avalon doesn't cry out, but I hear a swishing sound and the thump of someone hitting the floor. I know she's dead.

Instead of focusing on that, I look down at the stone in my hands. It's no longer a swirling blue. The swirls of shaded dark blues have turned to black... The stone has been corrupted. _What do I do now?_

Then the song, the one Lily sang what seems like forever ago, comes back to me. Or, a verse or two of it, anyway.

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_But the legends, they_

_They do not stop there, she cries_

_For the darkness takes_

_Within it the aura stone_

_And they all will cry_

"_Evil haunts my dreams!"_

_Blue is, my color,_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_But connections will_

_Will rise above the evil_

_And save the people_

_They must unify to do_

_The aura has a key_

_Which will pure the stone_

_Blue is, my color_

_It shines behind my message_

_One of Yin and Yang_

_One of a sword you shall not yield_

_I tell, I am aura's key._

_Uuuh, what key? OH! My necklace! _I pull it out from underneath my shirt. I take it off from around my neck. I gently touch the "key" to the stone. I tense, getting ready for it to explode again, like when it was "activated." It doesn't, thankfully. It lights a bright white color and emits a sound that sounds like the blowing wind. The light darkens to the blue I'm used to seeing on the stone. When the light clears, the Aura Stone is back to normal. I put my necklace back on.

"Austin, just so you know, you are the most oblivious person I have ever met in my life," I whip around to see none other than Myles! Behind him are Sasha and Gekido. The three are covered in goo...? Then I look down. On the floor is a huge blob of the green goo from before. Right next to it is Avalon, alive! Though, also covered in the green crap.

"Avalon!" I gasp, and rush forward. I hold a hand out and help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. These three killed it just in time," Avalon explains. She starts wiping the stuff off her.

"Thank you," I say honestly to the three.

"Our pleasure," Myles says. "Now, if you see one of these again, shoot the green heart. That's the only way to kill them," he explains. "Note that the heart explodes."

"NO!" With a thud, Fate smashes the door against the wall as she enters. "NO!" She suddenly teleports forwards, landing in front of me. I throw the stone to Myles just as she gains claws and scratches me across the face with one hand, missing my eyes by a centimeter. With the other she scratches across my chest. I fall to the floor with a pained yell.

_Haven't You Heard? The Good Guys Always Win. - Non audistis?Iustitia Semper Conciliat._

_**Avalon**_

"Now you die!" Fate screams. She lifts her foot to stomp on Austin's throat.

"I won't let you!" I screech, then rush forward and slam into her, knocking her onto the ground. I pin her easily. She's surprisingly weak.

"How... How could I lose?" she whimpers.

I smirk. "Haven't you heard? The good guys always win."

_Haven't You Heard? The Good Guys Always Win. - Non audistis?Iustitia Semper Conciliat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! pm me if you've any OC questions or anything else.<strong>_


	38. The Trail Of Destruction

I just realized that Links, the next book in Connections, takes place 20 years in the future. Damn it. Since I'm CLEARLY going to realize I forgot something else (and I only have two submitted OC's) I'm going to put up the OC crap and any more info on a story.

At least I didn't forget about this. ENJOY.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38<strong>_

_**Avalon**_

"What do we do now?" I ask. Fate has fainted. Austin hasn't peeped either, but I already checked to make sure he was alive. He's unconscious, not dead.

"Well, can you teleport? That would make things easier," Myles asks.

I tried and failed. "No, sorry."

"Hey, guys, let's go down these stairs," Gekido suggests. He has cleared away some green goo to reveal a set of stairs.

"Sounds good," Myles says. Meanwhile, Gekido heads over to where Austin lays. Gently, he picks him up. Then we all walk slowly down the spiraling staircase.

_The Trail Of Destruction - Die Spoor Van Verwoesting_

_**Lily**_

Suddenly, the fighting stops.

Every fake legend freezes in place, and they all fizzle into the simple stone pieces they are.

All except the mew.

Which, of course, I don't notice.

He comes at me and bites the back of my shoulder. I scream. Suddenly, the weight and the pain are gone as Jay body slams the fake.

They end up in a tumble on the floor for all of a second before the fake teleports them up high in the air. He bites Jay's neck in the same spot as before.

And I can't do anything, I realize. A red light has appeared around all of us. A psychic attack. After days of fighting, no one has the power to break free. I struggle and I screech... but Jay, I can't help him...

I notice suddenly that a door has opened. I watch it instead of focusing on Jay. Myles, Austin (who looks like he just woke up), Sasha, Gekido, and Avalon appear. All of them are either bloody, covered in green goo, or both.

"Not on my watch!" Austin yells, and launches a mini aura sphere. At the same time, the fake mew throws a full-sized aura sphere. It's so fast... it hits Austin hard. I hear the crack as he smashes against the wall...

But, the mini aura sphere hits the fake mew hard, and it fizzles into a plate part like the rest. The psychic attack is lifted, and I launch forward and catch Jay, who has long since fainted. He's not dead... yet.

"What do we do?" I panic. I can't heal Jay! We can't take him to a pokemon center because he's a mew, and the same reason applies as to why he can't go to a normal hospital.

"Lily, calm down," Uxie appears covered in cuts and bruises. "I knew at least someone would get hurt, so I arranged a place to go when that happened."

_The Trail Of Destruction - Die Spoor Van Verwoesting_

_**Sky**_

When the shaymin and the giratina fakes finally melt away for good, and Jay is safe, I take a look at Giratina. He and I are still glaceon, so I have to get close to detect the movement of his chest. He's still breathing, but just barely. With a sigh of relief, I look around to check everyone else.

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres look tired. They land and morph back into a human. Overall, their injuries seem minor. Articuno faints upon morphing.

Realizing the war was over, the rest of the legends glow and turn into their human forms.

Jaeson is covered in blood. There are cuts all over his face and body. Clearly, his double was ruthless. He morphs and sits down, exhausted.

Entei has fainted. He has a slash across his back, but otherwise seems okay. Suicune and Raikou morph into humans and sit down, leaning against the other's back. They both had cuts, scratches, bruises, but are alright.

Celebi, Arielle, I think, was lying on the ground. I was about to go over there when I noticed Earth. She was alright, cuts here and there, but nothing major. Earth picked the little girl up, who looked at her with thankful eyes. My sister set Arielle on her feet. This revealed the girl to be a bit battered and bloody, but overall her condition was better than most.

Rayquaza (yes, he's here.), had blood in his green hair. His bright green eyes glowed a dull color, and he was half asleep. Blood was starting to leak through a part of his shirt, there was a big gash on his left arm, and his leg was also cut. He was sitting against the wall.

Kyogre, I mean Kaya, and Groudon were sitting on either side of him. They looked worried. _Groudon worried? That's new. _The two other legends had smaller cuts and bruises littering their bodies.

Palkia and Dialga were sitting side by side. By the nature and current expressions of those two, I guess they were arguing about what had happened. Aside from gashes on their cheeks, they seemed alright.

Ho-oh was breathing, but lies flat on the ground from pure exhaustion. He fought hard, and had gashes and cuts to prove it.

Lugia was sitting against the wall. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed across his chest. I knew he was asleep. There was blood running down his cheek and redness was starting to appear through his shirt.

I watched as Uxie teleported over there and gently woke him up. She said something to him that made him look down at himself. He got up and they walked over to Jaeson, repeated the process, and went to join Jay, Lily, the fainted Lyan, and the other connections. Before they teleported, Uxie noticed Giratina and I.

She came over. "Is he awake?"

"No, he's not," I tell her sadly.

"I'll take him. I want you to make sure I haven't missed anyone. If I had, tell Mespirit or Azelf," Uxie instructs.

"Thank you, but where are you taking them?" I ask. I morph into a human, since I hadn't before.

"To a hospital. They need it," she responds. "Everyone will end up in one, but for now only the worst injured because they aren't prepared for everyone to come in."

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"No, thank you," I must be making a sad face, because her expression grows soft with her voice. "He'll be fine, Sky. And don't let Earth stop you from loving someone."

I smile, remembering that she was the being of knowledge. _Damn, she knows everything. Wait! That means Giratina will be okay! _"Thank you, Uxie. Really."

She nods and takes Giratina in her arms. I want to go so badly, but I have a duty here...

Suddenly Uxie stops and walks back over here. "Take him. Earth can do roll-call." Uxie carefully hands the delicate Giratina to me.

"Thank you, again," I say. Once more, Uxie smiles. To the hospital we go.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I've been so dang forgetful...<p> 


	39. Why

This chapter I almost skipped. I wrote the song and totally forgot about it for quite awhile xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

_**Lily**_

The day I wake up is a desperate gray. The rain pours down, and the whole earth mourns. The heavens above shriek as thunder, their confused anger turned into lightning.

Jay and Austin aren't awake yet, according to the doctor and nurse. I ask them if I can go outside, and they meet confused glances for a moment. The nurse says it's raining, but I tell her I know. She lets me outside.

I sit down against PIPA's blue building, feeling the cool rain pour down on me. I put my head down into my hands and cry.

I sob, actually. The tears flow down my cheeks, disguised by the rain.

I sing, and I do it because I don't know what else to do.

_Life is too short_

_To not enjoy._

_In an hour, a day,_

_In minutes, a week,_

_In seconds, the months,_

_In a blink, a whole year._

_Time doesn't go by your wishes as slow._

_The doctors, they tell you:_

"_You have six months to live."_

_If you count it in hours, 168,_

_If you count it in minutes, 10,080,_

_If you count every second, you waste it all,_

_On counting the moments you have left to hold._

_Instead you should count it by the beats of your heart,_

_By the fun you have with your friends and family._

_By the moments you forget_

_That time will pass_

_That one day you won't wake up._

_So count the hours in life as the fun that you have,_

_Count the minutes in life as the time you forget,_

_Count the seconds in life as the beats of your heart,_

_Count the blinks of your eyes as memories to hold._

_However long that may be..._

_However long that may seem..._

"That's really beautiful." I look to my right. Diane has appeared, dressed in a poncho with an umbrella floating above her head.

"Thanks," I say, and stand up.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"I will be... when and if Austin and Jay and everybody else wakes up," I say.

"I have an extra umbrella. Do you want it?" Diane asks randomly.

"Yeah. Thanks," I say, a bit surprised.

"It's like even the sky is mourning... but for who, I wonder," she says, looking sad.

"For everybody," I murmur quietly. I think back to Giratina. "It's not for the battle. They're not mourning for _what _it was_, _they're mourning for _why _it

happened."

_Why - Why_

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, there will be more... maybe even today! I plan on finishing the posting BY FRIDAY! YAY!<p>

But! I can't start the next book until you people GIVE ME OC'S!


	40. More Than One Meaning

Hey, people. I decided to post the next chap since the last one was soooo short!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

_**Austin**_

When I wake up, I'm lying face-down on a pillow. Without opening my eyes, I roll onto my side, which hurts worse than hell, thanks to stinging and/or aching pains all over me. Unsure of my surroundings, I force myself to stay silent.

I hear a voice before I can use my aura. "Austin, you awake?" _Funny, that sounded like Diane. I thought we were out of Fate's mind, out of the tricks._

I use my aura. _It _is_ her! Or is it? Only one way to find out_... I open my eyes. In front of me is in fact Diane, my tall, blond friend. I also happen to be in the room I was usually in when I got hurt at PIPA! Thank goodness it isn't white. Instead, it's green.

"Hi," is about all I can muster.

"Hi? That's all you have to say?" Diane asks. I attempt to give her a look. She knows perfectly well that I have just about no energy right now.

The door opens, revealing Lily. "Hey, Diane, Sirens wants you."

"Sleeping beauty here just woke up," Diane alerts Lily, whose eyes widen with joy. She rushes over to the edge of my bed.

"Hi," I get out again.

"Hi. Are you in a lot of pain?" Lily asks, clearly concerned.

I think for a moment. If I tell her the truth, than they'll put more drugs in my body and I probably won't wake up for another couple of days. Then again, I have no desire to be in the lot of pain I'm in now for even the next few minutes. "Yes."

"I'll get a nurse on my way out," Diane says. Lily thanks her.

When Diane leaves, I muster up the strength to move my hand outside of the blanket. Lily sits on the ground beside my bed and takes my hand, rubbing the top with her thumb.

"You want to know the stats, right?" She knows me so well. I tell her that I do. "Okay, well, you have been unconscious for about two weeks, mostly because the doctors put you on a lot of drugs after having surgeries to close up wounds."

"Two?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. Everyone is out of the hospital by now except you, Jay, and Giratina," Lily continues. "Myles and Jaeson are also stuck here, but they'll be leaving in two days. Myles's arm, thanks to surgery, is healing nicely. Jaeson had a lot of cuts and lost enough blood for the doctors to be worried, but is also almost ready to leave."

Lily continues, "Everyone else had a lot of minor injuries. They were required to be here for at least three days to rest and get fluids and food pumped into them. Avalon, Gekido, and Sasha are home now, and I made them start their lessons back up. Avalon told me to tell you that she's reading the Alex Rider series." I smiled at that. "Lyan left yesterday. He's going to live with the kids until we get home. Then he'll probably move in with you, if that's okay?" I respond, saying great. Not sarcastically, of course.

Lily keeps explaining; "Giratina was injured badly. He had four cracked ribs, a fractured arm, and a few small cuts. He's on the road to recovery now, but it'll be awhile. Giratina gets out in about four weeks. Sky is staying with him."

"Jay?" I ask Lily, hoping to hear he's better off than Giratina.

"Jay, on the other hand, has been slipping in and out of a coma," she stops, and I notice her eyes and face are growing a bit red. "He's got jagged cuts from the vampire mew getting ripped off of him, and had so much blood loss the doctors didn't think he was going to make it. Me and several other legendaries donated blood, but his body is taking its time on adjusting to it. He's very, very weak from it all."

"Dead?" I ask her next, knowing that there would be one, only one, if the song was right.

"Fate."

"What?" I can't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Fate is the only one dead. She died from energy loss, probably because Jay was wrong. The vampire mew didn't fade into a stone and give her back what little energy it could. The vampire mew simply took it all, only returning to stone after it used Fate's energy all up." _Vampire mew? Oh, yeah, the thing bit Jay and almost killed us both._

I fell asleep after that, thinking happily to myself that the song didn't mean that the hero had to die.

_More Than One Meaning - Plus D'Un Sens_

_**Austin**_

It had to be at least another three days that I was out, and thanks to that much-needed sleep and some medicine, I was feeling quite a bit better. Still, I was pretty exhausted. I wondered how long I'd last.

I open my eyes to find Lily sitting against my bed, her back on the frame. Her shoulders are shaking slightly, and I know that she must be crying. That statement alone is pretty shocking, considering that through all the crap that's happened to us, she's only cried once, when I almost died.

So, I muster up all the energy I possibly can and painfully manage to slide down to sit on the ground next to Lily. She's leaning forward so her hair falls over her face, and has brought her knees up to further hide it. Her arms rest on her lap.

I slide over and wrap my arm around her, pulling her next to me. Lily leans against my shoulder, but I somehow know not to say anything right now. There's nothing _to _say, especially since I have no clue why she's crying.

A while later, a nurse peeks into the room. She sees Lily crying and a sad and sympathetic look spreads across her face.

_Jay! He must have died! _The realization hits me like a bus. _Jay... _I clench my eyes shut, feeling tears start welling up.

The nurse must have seen the fear in my face, so she came over and crouched beside me momentarily. "Do you know who Jay is?"

"Yes, he's my girlfriend's brother. And... one of my best friends." I look away briefly, fearing the worst.

"He's in a coma... and the doctors are worried," The nurse explains carefully. "Are you okay with her?"

"Of course, it's my job to comfort her," I tell the nurse, who smiles and stands to leave. She closes the door gently behind her.

Meanwhile, I wrap my other arm around Lily, pulling her into my embrace. Her shoulders shudder, and her face is shiny with tears, but she doesn't make a sound. She says but a few words.

"Oh, Austin, they think he's going to die..."

_More Than One Meaning - Plus D'Un Sens_

* * *

><p>Now I make you all wait until tomorrow for the next chapter... Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	41. The Next Step

Austin revives once more! Yay =D There isn't a lemon in this chapter, though it may seem so.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

_**Austin**_

There's a couple reasons why I like this room. First, it isn't white, it's green. Second, I hide clothes between the mattresses at the foot of the bed. That I do because I'm almost always put in this room (I don't know why. I think they know I hide the clothes), and I hate the damn green things they put you in. Like, _despise._

Anyway, when I wake up the next time I decide my energy is at a high enough level that I get out of bed and wrench out the jeans and stuff from between the mattresses, and then put them on.

I guess from the sunlight streaming into my room that it's around noon. I open the door a crack and poke my head out. _What luck! No nurses in sight!_

With that, I carefully sneak out of the hospital area and find an elevator. I slip inside and press the button labeled "2," which is the floor my office is on.

The doors open, and I hold my breath, wondering if anyone would realize. People I recognized walked past, barely glancing my way. I let the air out of my lungs and walk forward, glad no one so far knew what happened.

I tip-toe past Sirens's office, knowing I'd be screwed if he caught me. I make a break for Diane's office once I'm far enough. I don't bother knocking, just bust in. That way she knows its me!

"Hi, Austin," she says automatically. I don't speak, wondering if she'd realize that I'm supposed to still be in a hospital bed. "Oh, wait, he's not here, he's in the hospital," she sighs.

I smirk and briefly think about what to say. "Sorry, should've gone with your gut."

She stands up and turns to face me. "Aren't you supposed to be dying slowly?"

"If you think about it, you get closer to death everyday," I say wisely. That's about as wise as I get, though! Unless you count being a smart ass. Now _that _I'm good at! "So I still am."

"I meant in a hospital," Diane restates.

"Maybe," I say instantly. "So, what are you doing?" I walk closer and peer at her screen.

Diane snorts. "Thinking about turning you in."

"Well, now or never. I'm ditching soon," I say with another smirk.

"Where exactly are you going? Home?"

"Darlin's. Isn't Lily there?" I ask.

"Probably. If you get in trouble- which is highly possible, Darlin's is walking distance and it's lunch- it's not my fault," she warns.

"Nope, it's mine. And I never saw you," I say it as if hypnotizing her, and wave my arms around for effect. Diane just laughs.

"Good luck," she says.

"Thank you," I say. With that, I walk out of her office. I continue soundlessly past Sirens's office and slip into the elevator. I press the G. I walk out of the building without the receptionist knowing (she was stuck in a book) and start into the forest.

Once inwards enough not to be seen, I morph into an abra and teleport. I morph again as I end up in the men's room. I walk out and up to the desk, where Lily's boss is currently sitting. "Hi."

"Hello. You're Austin, right?" he asks. _What's his name? ...That's right, it's Richard._

"Yes, I am. Any chance you know where Lily is?" I wonder.

"I do," he says, then gets up. "I'll get her for you."

_The Next Step - Další Krok_

_**Lily**_

As per usual, I'm sitting in back of Darlin's while I eat lunch. I feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness without Jay nearby. I miss him... and Austin just as much.

"Lily, can you help me?" Richard calls.

"I'm on lunch! Five minutes!" I call back.

"Just one second! Come on!" he insists.

"Five minutes!" I respond.

"Please? Come on!" he yells. With an annoyed sigh, I pack up and walk inside.

"What?" I demand.

"One customer," Richard Davis says, pointing towards the dining area. I give him the evil eye instead of looking where he points.

"Fine," I mutter, sighing loudly. I turn and blue hair immediately catches my eye. The head turns, and blue eyes meet mine. I glance back at Richard and say "Thanks!" before rushing over to Austin.

"Fancy meeting you here," he says, getting up.

"They let you out of the hospital? You're okay now?" I ask hopefully. Austin smiles sheepishly.

"Um, I let myself out," he says.

"Austin! You-"

"Sh!" Austin nods his head in the direction of a lady with brown hair that I recognize to be the nurse who helped Austin just earlier today. She was sitting alone.

"Dude," I whisper. "Did you walk all the way over here?"

"If she asks, yes," he says. "That way she'll think I'm fine. I teleported here from outside the PIPA building." He stops and smacks his forehead. "You know, I could have teleported from my bedroom! I'm stupid."

"When are you going to go back?" I ask.

"Whenever I can't be with you," he says sweetly, and my heart melts.

"You're so cute," I say.

"Too cute to kiss?" he asks with a smirk.

I pucker up and feel his lips on mine for a few wonderful moments. "Just cute enough _to _kiss."

"Only just?" he asks.

"You're the perfect amount of everything." I insist, which makes him smile happily.

"Austin? Is that you?" Our gazes whip over to the nurse.

"Shit," Austin says, only loud enough for me to hear. He bites his lip. "Yes."

"How did you get here?" she asks, standing up and walking over.

"I escaped outside and teleported," Austin explains.

"Nicely done," she glances at me. "How does he seem to you? Normal? Tired?"

"Normal." I say, then get a good look at his face. "I know he's tired, but if he dragged himself out of a warm bed to this place, then he must be dandy."

"Dandy?" he mocks.

"Yes. Dandy."

"Where did you get _that?"_

"I don't know!"

Austin steps closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Dandy or I have a burning desire to see your beautiful face that is so great I'd walk the world over and over to see it."

I smile widely and he steps back, happy to see me smile.

"So you think he's good to go, then?" The nurse continues, choosing to ignore the whispering.

"Definitely," I say, and the nurse smiles.

"You want to take the rest of the week off, Lily?" I glance behind me, surprise evident on my face at my boss's offer.

"Could I?"

"Well, your boyfriend just got out of the hospital and your brother is still there. If I were you, I wouldn't have showed up for work in the first place," he says. "So, of course."

"Thank you!" I smile. With that, Austin and I head to my car.

We're all belted and ready to go when my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket. "Shit_. _That's the hospital."

"Answer it. Maybe good news?" Austin suggests hopefully.

I click the button and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Are you Lily?" A nurse asks.

"Yes. Is Jay alright?"

"Well..." The nurse starts.

"Is he dead?" I yell frantically.

"No, no..." he says, still sounding unsure. "We're moving him to the PIPA base's hospital in Chicago. They have better equipment there."

"Oh, alright," I'm relived that he's not dead. I think for a moment. "Can I go in the ambulance?"

"We were planning to start now. How far are you?" he asks.

"I'm at Darlin's."

"Alright, we'll wait."

"Thank you!" I hang up and then turn to Austin. "Will you meet me in Chicago?"

"If I don't smuggle my way into the ambulance, yes," he says.

I smile and give him a hug. "Thanks."

_The Next Step - Další Krok_

_**Lily**_

Ambulances scare me. Flashing lights, loud sirens, and a potentially dying patient and her/his depressed family next to them.

In this instant, whether the patient, Jay, is dying or not I can't say. Austin and I are pretty depressed, though.

Chicago seems to take years to get to from our little town. When we finally arrive, Jay's whisked away into a room where he'll be checked up on, leaving Austin and I to wait.

After about half an hour, we decide we'll be staying in Chicago. I call Lyan (who offers to come out here, but I tell him to stay there), Sasha, Gekido, and Avalon to let them know I'll be here tonight. Austin calls Sirens and says the same. Sirens doesn't complain.

Next, we get out of the hospital and walk across the street to a small hotel. It was recommended to us by the staff. The patients' families often stay there.

We get a one-bedroom suite with a bath and two beds. It was actually very well priced, and I had actual money leftover, like, cash.

Austin and I went up to our room for the night, even though it was only four. We wait awhile (Just kidding. We weren't waiting. We were screwing with the TV remote by pressing all the buttons while it made annoyed sounds at us.) until five, when we went down to the restaurant and ate dinner. I had salmon and Austin had really fancy spaghetti that you can bet we found ways to poke fun at.

Finally, we went to bed.

Of course, I couldn't sleep. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts jumping from a dying Jay to the thought that Austin was only three feet to my left.

I swear, I tried everything in the book. I counted 607 sheep. I sang lullabies in my head. I tried to get my mind to go blank. I told myself (and almost convinced myself) I was asleep. Then I tried telling myself I was more exhausted than Jay. That didn't work, either. That just scared me.

I flipped over. Austin did, too, and our eyes met.

"Still awake? It's like three in the morning," he says tiredly.

"If I could be asleep, I would., I mutter. "Can't, though. Mind won't shut up."

"Thinking about Jay?" Austin asks sympathetically.

I made an executive decision. "Not just him. Thinking about you."

"Thinking about how three feet seems worse than three miles?" I don't know why I was surprised that he read my mind, I really don't.

"Yes. You wanna come over here?" I ask, but it's not a question. It's not a demand, though, either.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Austin says, and gets up. He slides into the bed so he faces me. I scoot closer and he pulls me into his embrace. I snuggle up to him and feel his breathing slow. Just as he falls asleep, I do, too, wrapped in his love.

* * *

><p>Did you all enjoy that? I did. I love it when those two get together. =D<p> 


	42. You Again, Great

It IS this chapter that I like! Lily has had some boy issues in the past. Get ready for some drama!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

_**Austin**_

In the morning I'm overjoyed to realize last night wasn't a dream, that my love fell asleep in my arms. I'm pretty sure Lily was awake, too, but neither of us moved.

We probably stayed like that for a good hour, and the only thing that made us move was when her cell phone rang. Lily scooted over a bit and grabbed it off the counter.

"It's the hospital," she says, her voice monotone. She answers it. "Hello?... Yes, I'm Lily... Jay's what?" Her face suddenly light up. "We'll be over in a minute!" Lily turns to me as she hangs up. "Jay's waking up!" she exclaims happily.

We get out of bed and rush over to the hospital. We weren't smart enough to go home and get stuff before coming here, so we're in the same clothes as yesterday. On the way over, Lily calls Avalon and asks if later she'll teleport some stuff over for us. Avalon agrees.

_Nǐ Zi... Dà. - You Again... Great._

_**Lily**_

The room Jay was in is white, with white bedspreads and white walls and a white floor and a white ceiling. I hated it.

Jay's bed is next to a set of machines, most of which he's hooked up to via an array of wires connected mostly to his chest. All of them creep me out, save for the constant and reassuring beep of the heart monitor.

Jay was dressed in the traditional green hospital gown, as expected.

"Why do you think he's waking up?" Austin asks the nurse beside us.

"His heart rate and breathing are slowly speeding up. Both slow as you sleep, therefore speed up a little as you wake back up," she explains.

"Really slowly," I say quietly. I notice the beep coming a bit faster. My hopes are finally reached when Jay's eyes flutter. Austin turns the lights down, knowing from experience that it'll hurt when they open. He comes back to stand beside me just as Jay's bright blue eyes finally open.

"Hi," he says, his voice small, but there.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" I ask, sitting on my knees so I could get down to his eye level.

"Okay. Tired," he says, and yawns. "How long was I asleep? A few days?"

"A few _weeks,_" Austin corrects. Jay's eyes open wider.

"Weeks?" he gawks.

"Yeah, you were in and out of a coma," I explain. I wanted to hug him, but knew he was too delicate to hug right then.

"Oh... Am I alright now?" Jay asks the nurse. She goes around and checks the machines, then his pulse.

The nurse smiles. "You seem fine, now. I imagine you're tired, though!"

Jay yawns. "Yeah." He settles back on the pillow and falls asleep before I can say anything else.

"That was quick," Austin comments. "It was a whole lot better than nothing, though!"

"That's for sure," I agree.

_Nǐ Zi... Dà. - You Again... Great._

_**Lily**_

Austin and I sat in Jay's room until noon, which was about an hour later. We had slept in, it seems.

Feeling lazy, we decide to have lunch in the cafeteria here.

"Elevator or stairs?" I ask Austin.

"Stairs. The elevator takes too long," he decides.

"You have no patience," I observe.

Austin opens the door leading to the stairs. I walk in and he follows. "You've only now noticed that?" he smirks.

Since I have no good comeback, I turn around and poke him. "You're IT!"

I rush down the stairs, laughing as he swipes at me. "Damn!" he laughs.

He gets a little closer and tries again. "Missed!" I taunt him. "Can't get me!" Of course, the stairs run out, but my legs don't catch this. I bang into the door.

"You alright?" Austin is next to me in an instant, looking worried.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." I say, fazed for a moment.

"Are you sure about that?" Austin asks.

"Yes," I say, and push open the door.

The cafeteria is a large room with high ceilings. It looks like a school cafeteria, actually. The walls are a bright blue, the floor a matching tile.

Austin and I go up to the counter (which is in a corner) and order. I get a ceaser salad, and Austin gets a cheeseburger.

We sit down to eat at a table next to a window. Then _he _appears.

"Hi, Lily." The greeting sounds like a sneer.

I roll my eyes and furiously stab my salad. "What do you want, Dan?" I sound exasperated on purpose. Austin, out of a lucario habit, tilts his head. I could imagine his ears twitching curiously.

"To know if you have any regrets," he says. _That's it. _He snapped my temper with less than ten words. I stand up and turn around to face him. I end up right under his nose. I step to the side to put some distance between us.

_Nǐ Zi... Dà. - You Again... Great._

_**Austin**_

The guy named Dan is tall, muscular, and blond. About six and a half feet tall, actually, making him one of the few people more than two inches taller than Lily and I.

It's almost funny how mad she is right now. _Nine words _and she's on her feet and steaming. _What's so angry about regrets? What in hell is he talking about, anyway?_

Clearly, I'm missing a big piece of this.

"No. I don't," Lily says. "But I would if we were still together."

_That's one piece of the puzzle. They were dating. _I think.

"You sure about that?" he asks, a smirk on his face. He takes a step closer to Lily. At that, I stand up, making my presence known.

"Entirely," Lily growls.

"Who's he?" Dan demands.

Lily looks behind her, realizing I'm there. She steps back so she stands next to me. "Austin. My boyfriend."

"He looks like a wimp," Dan comments, and takes another step forward.

I narrow my eyes. "Don't go there."

"Did I hurt your pride? Well-" I cut Dan off.

"No. I don't care about pride. I meant that you shouldn't take another step closer," I warn.

"Lily, I thought you could defend yourself. I thought you didn't need a man to take care of you," Dan smirks. I know he just pushed a _huge, _big, glowing, red button of hers.

Lily takes a step forward and clenches her fists. I act fast, taking her waist and lifting her over to the side. Then I step up so I'm face-to-face with Dan. Well, face-to-nose. Whatever.

"Back. Off," I say through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" he asks. "Little man."

I take a deep breath and step back.

Then I sense it.

A smirk appears on my face. "You might want to move," I advise.

"No," Dan says, thinking it's a game.

"I'm telling you this for your own good. Move," I say. _I wish I couldn't forcibly move you out of harm's way. We're in a hospital, so you wouldn't die unless you were killed on the spot._

"Why should I?" he asks.

"Because the window is going to shatter," I warn. "Move. Now."

He didn't. So, I slammed him over, making sure that he got elbowed. I wanted a little revenge, even if I still had to save his life.

Sure enough, the people outside shot the window and glass shattered. People screamed. Lily was only just out of harm's way...

I morphed into a lucario, then (after taking a moment turning around to smirk at Dan, who's jaw had dropped) formed a mini aura sphere. I looked right into the window breaker's eyes.

"Yes?" I ask. He drops his gun out of sheer amazement. "Hello?"

"I was told to kill Cameron Savmy," he says.

"I'd like to see you try," I remark. He starts to bend down to pick up his gun. At that instant, I flick my wrist, sending the mini aura sphere exploding into the gun.

Smoke bursts everywhere. I'm blinded for a half a second, but use my aura. The guy was knocked unconscious, thankfully.

As the smoke clears, I morph back into a human and turn to face everyone in the room. I pull out my PIPA badge. "Anyone know who Cameron Savmy is?" I ask. I can't help but turn to smirk at Dan again. He looks like he's gonna faint.

"Austin! Move!" I hear Lily yell suddenly.

I jump over to my left and whip around just in time to see the man shoot at air.

Then Lily cartwheels into a flip, getting her high and close enough to kick the guy's head. He falls over and she lands in a crouch a foot away from him. She stands and walks over to me.

"Show-off," I scoff. She elbows me playfully.

"You're just jealous," she decides.

In a few moments' time I hear sirens screaming. Police officers come streaming in, asking everyone what happened. One comes to Lily and I.

"What happened?" the woman demands. Lily and I told her what happened (not the part about telling Dan to move, though. Too complicated.)

"Do you know who Cameron Savmy is?" I ask.

"Yes. She's the daughter of a major politician," the officer explains. "She fell off her bike and broke an arm. We'll have to have armed guards with her now."

"Austin!" Lily suddenly yelps. "We need to go check on Jay."

"Lily-"

"This could all have been a distraction and right now someone is climbing into his room with a gun or something and-"

She stopped when she heard the sound of a small explosion.

_Nǐ Zi... Dà. - You Again... Great._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Is Lily overreacting? Is someone going to die in a hospital? Is Austin planning on injuring Dan? Am I annoying you with all these questions? Are you going to review? Are you sick of this yet? ARE YOU ALL GOING TO SUBMIT OC'S FOR LINKS? YES. YOU ARE. OR ELSE YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT BOOK AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL AT A TERRIBLE CLIFF HANGER! (If you've already submitted me one or already have a character in this story you're good to go. Gracias! Cupcakes for you all! =D)<span>**  
><em>


	43. Fire And The Water Cycle

Hey people!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

_**Austin**_

"Jay!" Lily's eyes go wide. She grabs my arm and teleports.

We land in Jay's room. The little boy is sound asleep, his black hair the only thing visible above the blankets on him. Nothing is broken, damaged, destroyed, bombed, shot, et cetera. There's no gunmen in here, either.

"Thank goodness," Lily gasps, and falls to her knees. "I swear I almost had a heart attack..."

"That would've been bad," I say. I walk over and take her hand. "You alright?"

"I am now," she decides, and stands up. She willingly falls into my arms.

Someone screamed.

"We'd better go figure out what happened," I realize.

Lily stands up. "Damn people. Why can't they keep their problems to themselves?"

"I wish," I agree. I walk over to the door and take the handle. "Ow!" I flinch and yank my hand back. The door handle's hot!

"There must be a fire," Lily says, alarmed. "What do we do?"

"Well, first let me search around with my aura a bit," I say. I close my eyes and send my senses out.

The fire was licking at the door to everyone's rooms. It was burning through the floor right now. Soon, it would collapse onto whoever was on the floor below. There was a fire extinguisher next to a glass-encased alarm on the other wall.

_If I could somehow get to it... _I think for a few moments. _I could probably use water bending. There's a bottle on Jay's desk, but it wouldn't be enough. Unless I could collect the steam fast enough, that is. Maybe I could use spit? If I run out of water, I'll try it. I could try to freeze it around the extinguisher. Then I could get it over here by bending. I could probably hit the alarm with some ice._

I talked to Lily. She said she it would probably be best to get the extinguisher, so we shoved Jay's bed to the farthest point away from the door we could and tried to move anything flammable.

Lily tossed me the bottle of water, and I pulled the cap off. "Stay back," I warned, which Lily did. She did not like fire, as you might imagine. Heck, I don't like it!

Anyway, I slashed the door in half diagonally. I hit the top half of the hinges, and it fell into the raging fire. Speaking of, there was so much that I couldn't see anything outside the room. I relied on my aura to find the extinguisher, then emptied the bottle. I forced the water into a ball, then threw it at the extinguisher. I clenched my fists, hoping the water and/or steam would condense into ice. I used my aura... _Yes!_

I forced the frozen extinguisher upwards, trying to avoid the fire. I could feel the ice going through the water cycle over and over again around the extinguisher, but it still followed by command. Finally, it landed in my hands. I use my bending to turn the water/ice/steam all back into water and then put it into the bottle again, which I place at my feet.

"How do you use this thing?" I ask Lily, who shrugs.

"Look at the sides. Maybe they'll help you?" she suggests.

I turn the thing around (which is quite heavy, actually) until I find it. It says "PASS: Pull. Aim. Squeeze. Sweep." There are pictures with subtitles under each word. Apparently, you pull the ring out (which is at the very top), aim at the fire's base (_that makes sense_), squeeze the back-of-a-clip-looking thing (most of you normal people realize that it's called a handle), and "sweep" the thing side to side.

I pull the pin and drop it next to the bottle. I aim and squeeze. To my surprise, it actually _works. _I mean, it automatically kills the fire. I "sweep" the nozzle back and forth, and soon a majority of the hall is unlit.

After putting the extinguisher down, I remember the alarm. I wouldn't _dare _stepping onto the floor right now, so I empty the bottle again and turn the water to ice. I chuck it at the alarm, which shatters the glass and hits the alarm in one fell swoop.

Sirens rage and red light flashes everywhere. Lily and I clutch our ears.

Jay jumps awake, holding his own ears. "What happened?" he yells to us.

"I don't know! There was a fire," I say.

"Well, really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Jay says sarcastically.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed!" I tell him. "If you'd have let me finish, I would have said that I put it out and hit the alarm. I don't know how it was started."

"Sorry, Austin," Jay says. "Do you know if everyone's alright?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be ironic if you got hurt at a hospital?" I wonder.

"Austin, not the time," Lily sighs. Jay and I smirk. I knew she'd say that!

The alarms shut off as firemen start trickling in. "Do you three know what happened?" One asks as he pushes past what's left of the door.

I thought about saying something like, Uh, yeah, there was a fire. Why do you think I pulled the alarm? I decided against that. "There was a huge fire, so I got to the extinguisher and put it out. Lily and I were in here with Jay the whole time... and we've no clue how it started."

"Okay, thank you," the guy says, and goes into the hall to do some more investigation.

"That's the truth?" Jay whispers.

I nod. "Yeah, but he didn't ask _how _I got to the extinguisher."

Jay smiled. "There's a story to this?"

"Always!" I say.

"Care to share?" I look up to see none over than Avalon-jirachi. She morphs into a human as I notice her.

"Teleported?" I ask. She nods.

"What's happening?" Avalon walks over to Jay. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better, that's for sure," Jay tells her. "And there was a fire."

"Really? I hadn't noticed the charred ground," Avalon says sarcastically. "Austin?"

"Well, there was an explosive-" I start.

"Start from the beginning," Avalon insists.

How she knew there was more to it, I'll never know. "Okay. Lily and I were eating lunch downstairs in the cafeteria, and-"

"If that was your idea of a date, you have a serious problem," Avalon alerts me. I do a mental face-palm.

"It was _my _idea," Lily says, and motions for me to continue.

"And her previous boyfriend came up and started taunting her-" I manage to get another sentence in before Avalon interrupts again.

"Did you punch him?" she asks with excited eyes.

"No," I say. Avalon mumbles something along the lines of "should have." "I almost punched him, though. He was being mean to her, and I was sick of it."

"How does this relate to the fire, exactly?" Jay asks.

"I'm getting there, don't worry," I reassure Jay, who looks bored. He needs to hear action, apparently.

I managed to get the rest of the story in without Avalon and/or Jay putting their two cents in, thankfully.

"Oh, and I brought you guys your stuff." Avalon produces a suitcase from air, which I recognize as my own. It's the one I keep packed for emergency leaving the house. If there's ever a mission or something half way around the worlds that I need to be right away, for instance.

In Avalon's other hand comes a red gym bag with what I'll assume to be Lily's things.

"Gracias, Avalon," I tell her.

"De... nada?" she asks.

"Yup."

There's a knock at the wall. Mostly because there isn't really a door anymore.

"Yes?" Lily asks.

"How did the door get halved so evenly?" A fireman asks. "We think the person who started the fire halved your door. Do you know?"

Avalon, Lily, and Jay all stare at me. "What? Did you want me to just take the whole door off and let the fire get in here?"

"You did it?" The man asks, surprised.

"No," I stop and think for a moment. An idea pops into my head... "My buizel." Then I remember that I don't have the damn projector ball. I turn to Lily. "Can I have him?"

It takes her a minute to figure it out. "Oh! Yes!" She digs it out of her gym bag and hands it to me. _Man, maybe these things are more useful than I thought..._

"Thank you." I throw the ball in the air and feel myself- um, fade a little, I guess- and me as a buizel appears.

"Bui?" It says curiously.

The fireman looks from me to it a few times. "What move?"

"Scratch," I say. Buizels can learn scratch, right? I hope...

"Alright. He put the fire out, right?" The guy asks.

"Yes, he did," I say, and recall the buizel-me. Finally, the guy leaves to the left.

Then there's some screaming down the hall, and people (including him) rush past our room, heading the opposite direction as the fireman.

_Crap._

_Fire And The Water Cycle - Zjarri Dhe Cikli I Ujit_

* * *

><p>I don't really have anything to say today... Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	44. The Only Toll

AAH I AM SO DEPRESSED! This is the last chapter... all that's left is the epilogue...

This is the last of Austin and Lily and everybody...

UNLESS YOU ALL SUBMIT OC'S THAT ARE AROUND 36! I NEED ONE THAT OLD PLEASE! (again, if you've already submitted one, you're good to go)

As always...

Enjoy.

(sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. I'm sad...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

_**Jay**_

"What now?" Austin sighs. He closes his eyes, and I know he's using his aura.

"What's over there?" Lily asks.

"Uh, a pokemon. Dan's on his way," he looks annoyed.

Dan (whom I never liked) pokes his head into the room, looking terrified. "Help! A floatzel broke in! It's in a rampage!"

"Let me see," I say.

"No, too dangerous for a little kid," Dan insists.

Austin steps next to me and slips the PRB into my hand. "Show 'em your skills," Austin says.

I walk past a stunned Dan and into the hall. I look left. There is in fact a floatzel, who doesn;t look very happy. I slowly walk over, Austin hanging back, ready to help if I needed it. Lily and Avalon slip behind him.

The floatzel sees me walking over. He's looking at my hand. I lift the pokeball, and his eyes follow. I drop it. The pokemon's eyes switch to me, and a low growl comes from deep within his throat. I sense Austin tense behind me, but ignore it.

I sit down on the ground with my hands in front of me. As I expected, the floatzel doesn't seem to understand what to do with that.

"Hi," I say aloud, in a language that only he'll (and possibly Austin and/or Lily) will understand. "I'm Jay. What's your name?"

He blinks. I'm aware of people staring curiously into my back, but I keep my eyes on the pokemon in front of me.

"Float," he says finally. I sense that Austin's head tilts. His ears would twitch if he were a lucario.

"Are you looking for something or someone?" I ask, hopeful that it was something I could get him.

"You... you are Jay? And the blue one behind you, he is Austin?" the floatzel doesn't speak the language well, apparently. I should have chose a more common pokemonic language.

"Yes, I'm Jay. That's Austin," I motion to him.

Float holds out his hand. "Jaeson wishes to see you."

"We'll meet you outside. We can't teleport here." I explain.

Float nods. "Thank you."

"Why are you so angry?" I wonder.

He glares at Dan. "That one tried to kill me."

I, too, turn to glare at Dan. "He won't bother you anymore."

With a nod, Float turns to leave. After he's out of sight, everyone bombards me with questions. Who was he? What did he want? Where is he going? Is he a he? What was his name? What was he doing in a hospital? How did you get him to leave?

Thankfully, Lily and a nurse come onto the scene and tell everyone I've just woken up form a coma and can't handle any more excitement.

They take me to a new room. In a few minutes, Austin and Avalon (and all their stuff) are able to squish past the crowd and get in here.

"Gosh! I hate being claustrophobic! I hate crowds, too!" Avalon complains as she collapses onto the floor.

Austin goes to stand next to her. "You get used to it."

"Yeah, sure you do," she mutters and gets up.

"What was that all about?" Lily asks. "I've never heard that language before. I'm surprised Austin has."

"There's more than one?" Austin looks confused.

"Well, yeah!" Lily says, then thinks for a moment. "You wouldn't know that, though. You've lived only two places your entire life, right?"

"That I can remember, yes," Austin confirms. "Here and that one town in England."

"That would explain it. Jay, what was that about?" Lily continues.

"Jaeson wants to see us. We have to teleport to where he is, though," I explain.

"Just you two?" Avalon wonders.

"As far as I know," I tell her and Lily.

"Let's go, then," Austin suggests.

_Who Will Die The Only Toll? - Qui Serà L'únic A Morir?_

_**Jay**_

"Where are we going?" I ask Float.

"Through the mirror," he responds.

"What?" Austin asks.

"Through the mirror," Float repeats. He takes my hand and Austin's and then teleports.

"Thank you two," Float says as we teleport into the village. "Goodbye, now."

With that, the pokemon disappears into the bustle of the place.

"Hi, again!" Austin and I turn around to see Fluff.

"Hi!" I greet happily.

"Mewtwo- I mean Jaeson- wants to see you," she says. "If you'd come with me?"

We follow her through the little town and out into a field, much like the one we went to to create the Aura Stone. In the distance I can see a figure.

Fluff leads us over there. I was right. It was Jaeson.

"Well, long time, no see!" Austin says.

"Hello, Austin," Jaeson says. "Hello, Jay."

"Lily said that you were alright," Austin's attitude switches instantly as he remembers something.

"I was... at first," Jaeson says.

"Wait! That means..." I almost couldn't bring myself to say it. "You're... you're dead!"

"Yes, Jay, I'm dead," Jaeson confirms. Austin's eyes grow sad and wide. "My wounds got infected, and my body was too tired to fight it off. Medicines helped a little, but not enough."

"She said that you were going to be released..." Austin may never admit it, but he was more fond of Jaeson as a friend than he would let on.

"I told the nurse to tell her that. I didn't want to be on her plate as _well _as you two," Jaeson explains. I notice Fluff disappeared, and briefly wonder when that happened.

"We'll miss you," I tell Jaeson. Mostly so Austin didn't have to.

"I'll miss you two as well," Jaeson says. "But this won't be the last you'll see of me. I'm like Jay. I'll reincarnate and remember. I just hope you'll recognize me." Jaeson smirks a little.

"You'll be a baby, though, won't you?" Austin asks curiously.

"No. Well, my body will be, but I can change that. I was well over a hundred in my previous life," Jaeson looks past us, at something he still remembers. I wonder what.

"Is Fate really dead?" Austin wonders.

"Not yet. She's dying slowly. We would kill her, but she's sealed herself away. There's one song that could kill her and summon a new, pure soul to replace her evil one, but no one but she knows it," Jaeson tells us. "Anyway, it is certain she's dying. There's no possibility she could recover from that amount of energy loss. She even had to let go of her slave."

"Her what?" Austin's confused.

"Never mind," Jaeson looks to the sky. Night is starting to fall. "Good luck. I'll see you two..."

With that, we're teleported away, back to Lily and Avalon, back to the hospital, and back to this world.

_Who Will Die The Only Toll? - Qui Serà L'únic A Morir?_

_**Jay**_

Fate will be a toll, but not for a long time.

The song was talking about Jaeson. He was poisoned, which I wasn't told until much, much later. I knew it had been Fate. In her last attempt at revenge, she could not kill Austin, who was weak, but not weak enough. The same went for me. Jaeson and Giratina could be her only main targets. Thankfully, Palkia had been worried and put a spacial guard around Giratina.

She had not thought that Jaeson would be a target. She hadn't put a guard around him. Fate would later die because she used her last bit of energy on slowly killing one of Austin and I's best friends, not that Jaeson or Austin would admit it.

But, as he had said, we would see him again.

_Who Will Die The Only Toll? - Qui Serà L'únic A Morir?_

* * *

><p>UUUUHHHHH. I don't know about you all, but I'm going to miss Jaeson... NO ONE is aloud to ditch now! There's only one chapter left! I hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	45. Epilogue

This is the epilogue... sadness...

ENJOY!

Chapter 45

_**The Voice Of Jay**_

You're probably wondering how I knew about the song. Whether everyone knows it or no one does, I am a part of everything. Those researchers say that mew is the ancestor of all pokemon. Well, they don't know how true that is. It was my first life that created the first mewtwo (not some dumb old scientists) and all the legendary pokemon. When we reincarnate, it's like being recycled. Sometimes you're shaped into something totally different, but sometimes you're turned into something similar. When our souls' personalities are shaped into something different, we usually lose all the memory of lives before. That's why Jaeson didn't know me. I've only been something completely different six times, but I still remembered everything. That's why I knew Jaeson, whether I let that on or not.

_Epilogue - E__pílogo_

_**The Voice Of Jay**_

_Twenty minutes_ after the battle that would one day string to a simple legend, the Connection's legend, a little boy regained his name. His family regained their son.

_An hour_ after that bloody battle, the victims had been moved to hospitals.

_Six days_ after the terrible battle, Sasha, Avalon, and Gekido were released from the hospital.

_A week_ after the thing that no one would mention anymore, Lily woke up.

_Around two weeks_ after what was now called a war, most of the legends had woken up and received enough medical attention that they left for their homes, usually without being permitted. Arielle gives a healing touch to myself, Austin, Myles, and Giratina. By now, it's too late for her to help Jaeson. She goes and cries. Since Jaeson hasn't reincarnated yet, the Aura Stone is still current and functioning. It is in Uxie's possession.

_About a month_ after the Being War, named for the fact that it was fought with mind and body, Jaeson dies. Sasha and Gekido announce that they're officially a pair.

_Six months_ after, Lily joins PIPA. Life has almost returned to normal, with everyone returned home from the hospital. Avalon decides to go back to school next year. Myles decides to be like Creselia, and appear and disappear in coordination with the moon. He does not finish college, but instead learns from the other legends.

_A year_ later, Sasha and Gekido go back to school with Avalon. Lily applies for PIPA's college. Sirens calls her the next day and, laughing, he asks her why in hell she applied. They knew she was smart enough. Besides, he tells her, their college is more for learning to knock someone out than how to make six with two and three.

_Two years_ later, Gekido, Austin and I go to a jewelry store. Austin has two rings specially made. The rings have a yin-yang on them with a spiral pattern on the band. The yin is ruby, a gemstone said to protect and promote love. The yang is spinel, which is a blue gemstone that was confused with ruby for a long time. It is said to help stop worry.

Austin takes Lily to a fancy restaurant (he thought about Darlin's, but decided against it.) That alone makes Lily aware something big is going to happen. Afterwords, he takes her to the park they first kissed at. They sit on the swings while the sun sets, watching as it paints the world beautiful colors.

Just as it slips beneath the horizon, Austin gets down on one knee and pulls out a little blue box. Lily gasps as he reveals the ring. Austin smirks his trademark smirk for half a second, then smiles hopefully. "Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily stands up. "Austin Aurastone, you didn't even have to ask." Then he stands up and slips the first ring on her finger, the second on his own. They kiss.

_Two years and six months _after the Being War, the two are married. At age twelve, I still get to be the ring bearer. Arielle appears and suddenly is the flower girl. Lyan and Myles (who soon ended up being Austin's best friend) both smuggle themselves into the place of best man and Gekido (who was just happy to be part of the wedding) is the groomsman. No one was a bride's maid, but Sasha, Diane, and Avalon got themselves the name of maid(s) of honor.

I can tell you right now that the wedding was not white. It was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, brown, black, and pretty much every color of every rainbow. Austin wore a blue suit and Lily's dress was tie-dyed, to the horror of the store she bought it from.

It was beyond beautiful.

_Three years _after the battle, Sky and Giratina, now Astar, are married.

_Four years _after, Tyler is born to Austin and Lily. He has ten fingers, ten toes... and a little black tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. The nurses handed him to the new parents, and the little tail disappeared the moment they saw it...

* * *

><p>Thanks so, so much to the lot of you who have in fact kept reading until the very end. I hope you all have enjoyed!<p>

Check out Links, the sequel! The prologue/chap one will be up soon :D

Also, I will be re-posting some chapters in order to fix plot and grammar issues :)

Once again, I hope you all ENJOYED!


End file.
